It Takes Six To Save The World
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: AU! Max believes shes the only one with wings. Until she is Nicks foster sister, the mysterious emo who Max immediately despises. Max and Nick face high school, fights, queen bees, prank wars, but a hidden cult is rising and hunting the six destined to save the world. Can they face their emotions and find the rest of flock before Itex attacks? Well… Jeff certain hopes so. Fax Niggy
1. Door Bell

**Yo!**

**Hey, folks. So this is my 9th Story (That is if you count my RETALITAION ON DYLAN fanfic). This story is vertually my own plot, simliar but different to Maximum Ride at the same time.**

**I have a tradition of doing topic of the chapters, so the topic of the chapter today is Pepsi Max vs. Coke Zero. Which is better? Personally, Pepsi Max every time. My record is 10 litres in a week. XD. Lets just say, i was a burbing bubbling girl by the end of the week.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six To Save The World...

Chapter 1: Door Bell

Max POV

I stepped out of the small taxi and my mouth dropped.

Well yeah, this is where I start. At the point where my jaw dropped to the road beneath my feet. I guess that's where I can say my life was headed done the 'changing forever' path. Or should I say that was when my life had finally caught up to my destiny... and my fate.

Of course, I had no idea at the time that I was going down a path that I could never turn back to. When I had finally learnt that my path was coming to a dead end, did I realise that there was no turning back.

The first thing I thought of when I saw the house, aka Massive, 2 story, 5 bedroom, 3 garaged, brilliant viewed, beautiful gardened, mansion, was. Oh. My. God.

I knew I was staying with a scientist. The scientist's name was Jeb. Just Jeb. I was never told about his last name. Maybe I would have to ask him.

The house was one I would of least expected from a scientist.

It was on a hill. The view overlooked LA from a fair distance away. There were only a couple of other houses that lived on the hill, so the 4 ache land would have to be worth a fortune. Like, a triple gazillion dollars. It was old victoria style with slight modern touches to it and completely white. The garden was smothered in a neat, organised roses and flowers. Even the grass looked like it was heavily watered.

The look of me staring at the house must have been hilarious. It wasn't until I heard my suitcase being dumped onto the ground beside me did I jump out of my fixed state.

The taxi driver gave me a death glare. He was a rude man and I hated him at first sight. The guy went on and on about how teenage girls were selfish and ignorant. He looked up at me from my suit case. "That suit case doesn't have much in it... for a girl."

Sexist.

I glared at him and snatched my suitcase handle out of his hand. "I carry light," I gestured to his bulging belly. "Unlike yourself."

I felt his death glare as I walked towards the door. I heard the door of the taxi slam and I grinned to myself. Ha! Shut down.

As I stepped solely up the stairs and approached the door, my stomach began to fill up with butterflies. Oh god. It was like this at every new house. But this was even more nerve racking. I was standing in front of a millionaire's house. The image of some fat old rich guy in a red velvet dressing gown and a tabby cat at his feet appeared in my mind. I shook it out quickly, but silently prayed I wasn't getting someone like that.

I reached towards the door bell. It was golden and antique. Even something so simple looked beautiful.

I hesitated.

It was at this moment that I now realise that I had the chance to take the step back. To walk away and demand the foster carers to give me a new home. Yes, I know, it seems strange that that door bell was the signal for the gates to lock behind me. But it was... if only I had thought about it before.

I pressed the door bell.

I heard it's 'ding dong' ring out through the house. I did have good hearing. The foster carers said I had brilliant hearing and fantastic eye sight. Well, above the average of any NORMAL human. They didn't even have the right equipment to test just how good my vision and hearing really was.

I tensed as I heard footsteps. My mind began to ring with the questions I tried so hard to keep down. Would he like me? What was he like? Was he nice? From what the carers told me, Jeb lived alone... oh no wait, he had a son didn't he? Couldn't remember his name.

I froze when the door opened. It revealed a man in his mid forties. To my greatest surprise, he wore such casual clothes. A pair of jeans and a button up navy cotton t-shirt that had its sleeves rolled up once. He wore a pair of glasses, plain narrow-ish ones with a metal ring around them. His hair was dark brown, but small hairs near his ears were going grey slightly.

He looked at me for a few seconds. It was if he was studying me. I remained frozen and at each second my heart rate began to rise. Oh good, he hated my hair. Maybe I should have tied my brown curly hair up in the first place.

Eventually the man smiled, showing off his prefect set of pearl white teeth. "Hello, you must be Maxine. I'm Jeb."

I forced a smile as he held out his hand. I shock it firmly. Jeb seemed to nod for no reason. Odd.

"It's Max and nice to meet you sir," I said politely. Yes, I hated being polite, but it was something the carers insisted I work on since the last couple of homes I had been to threw me out 'cause I was being 'impolite'. Hey, it wasn't my fault that my foster father was treating me WAY too nicely.

Jeb smiled. "Please, just call me Jeb. Is that all you've got?"

I nodded blushing slightly. Oh god, he must think I'm some poor girl. Well I was, I didn't have much more than hand me downs I got from the older fosters.

Jeb opened the door. "Here let me take your suit case to your room while you have a look around."

Before I could argue, Jeb picked my suit case up by the handle easily and lifted it inside. I followed him.

Yes, it was time for another Oh My God session.

I had once looked up the Titanic for a school project. One of my main features for the project was the first-class grand stair case. In my eyes, this is exactly what it would of looked like.

The stair case was beautifully made. The rails were carved from wood giving it a unique and antique style. The statue in the centre, that divided the two stair cases was in fact an Angel holding a child.

It briefly crossed my mind that I didn't know if Jeb was religious or not.

The roof was also like from the Titanic picture. A glass dome, though it had a modern pattern to it. The balcony on the second floor had also a slight modern feel to it. The walls were cream with a red strip around the top. Modern, but classy and timeless.

Of course the furniture was beautiful. Even the couches that sat on the wall looked lonely as if they were only for show. The giant chandelier that hung down from the centre of the dome was ablaze with fake flickering flames. The whole scenery was amazing.

Jeb walked up the stairs with the bag. He briefly turned around and smiled at my astonished expression. "You can have a look around. The main room and dining room are on your right and the theatre room is on the left. Behind the stair case leads to the back garden and the indoor pool."

INDOOR POOL! THEARE ROOM?

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Jeb face became sad slightly as he sighed and continued to carry my suit case up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, I ran across the tiled floor to the main room.

I was excited, I had to admit. I opened the wooden double doors revealing a massive room. The room had three couches facing a large wide screen TV. One whole wall was glass looking over the beautiful view of LA. There was also a kitchen with a massive black marble bench matching the fireplace. There was also a massive oven and cook top. A small room lead off the kitchen which I guessed was the pantry.

I gapped at the view though. The sun was low in the sky, sending its ray through the window. It was comforting to have the heat on my face.

"The sky will be red in a few minutes."

I spun around. There... leaning against the door frame was a boy about my age. He was dressed in full black. Black jeans, black converses, a black button up cotton top. His hair was longish, black and messy. His skin was tanned, like a typical Californian. But it had a slight olive tone to it, giving me the feeling that it was natural.

His face was what shocked me the most. It was completely and utterly emotionless. His dark brown eyes held minimal emotion. I was able to pick up one emotion from his position of crossed arms. He was curious. Curious with me.

I looked at him properly. Why did I get the feeling I had seen him before? I frowned. He seemed familiar. Almost like one of those people you glance at for two seconds then turn away.

I suddenly realised I had been staring at him too long. "Um... yeah. It's amazing view."

The boy shrugged. "It's just a view."

Ok. I know that I shouldn't make first impressions, but there was one word for this boy and one word alone.

Snob.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm pretty sure you just offended it."

The boy raised his eyebrow slightly. "How?" he challenged.

Right. Yep, this guy was a snob. And ignorant. "Because you're taking it for granted. It's probably the best view in the whole of California and you're just brushing it away like a piece of dust."

The boy returned to his emotionless state with a slight narrowness in his eyes. "I see it every day of my life."

"That's no reason to take it for granted," I argued.

The boy rolled his eyes. "It's just a view."

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Snob."

The boy glared at me. He was about to say something else when Jeb walked in. "Oh, Max, I see you've met Nick. Nick, Max is the foster child I was talking about."

Nick walked out of the room, his face blank and without a word. I so badly wanted to throw him at a wall. I was capable of doing it. As well as having good hearing and sight, I had amazing strength. I was able to carry what I guessed was around 5 times the normal human.

Jeb sighed and took off his glasses rubbing them with his handkerchief. "Sorry Max, Nick isn't really a person who gets along well with people."

Ignorant Snob.

"But he'll warm to you," Jeb said on the up side. But judging by the sound of his voice I could tell that he wasn't too sure himself.

"That's ok Jeb," I said trying to be positive.

Jeb sighed again and slipped on his glasses again. "I'll show you to your room, shall I?"

I nodded and followed Jeb as he walked out of the main room. We walked up the Titanic stair case, which I couldn't help letting my hand drag along the beautiful rail. Once we had reached the top, Jeb lead me down a hall way.

The top and two sides of the hallway were glass, giving an almost 360 view of the surroundings. It was like walking across a bridge. The hall way was around 10 meters long, but was now my second favourite to the Titanic stairs in the house.

The walls became non-see through again. We passed two doors before Jeb stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open.

Oh My God no. 3.

The room was as big the kitchen. It was white with a white, pale blue and navy swirled carpet. On one wall was a beautiful wooden antique queen size bed. The bed spread was blue chequered and the pillows were navy. Two bedside tables with blue shade lamps were either side of the bed.

There was a closed door, which lead to somewhere. On one wall was a giant plasma TV and a double couch faced it. There were also two blue bean bags and a half a dozen different colour blue pillow shapes scattered here and there.

One wall was glass, showing the same view from the main room. There was a glass door on the side which lead out to a balcony. A set of Iron chairs and a table sat on one side.

"Wow!" I couldn't help but saying. "This is my room?"

Jeb chuckled. "Yep. I'll let you unpack. You'll have to share the bathroom with Nick I'm afraid. There's a walk in wardrobe through the door."

Walk in... WHAT?

Jeb exited the room closing it behind me.

The first thing I did was rush to the walk in wardrobe. I yanked open the door and gapped at the space. It was about 5 metres deep complete with shoe racks, draws, and coat racks. There was no way I was going to be able to ever fill up the whole closet with my small suit case.

But before I did anything I knew I had something more important to do.

I quickly ran back to the main door and locked it. I double checked there was no one outside before I took off my top.

Around my torso was my strap. I began to unwind it. This was why from the age of 11 I never swam. This was why from the age of 11 I never let any of the carers help me dress. This was why from the age of 11 I never let anyone see me with anything but t-shirts or long sleave tops.

As I unwound the last of my strap and I sighed with relief as I spread my cramped wings out to full length.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

**Good? Bad? Evil? Utterly disgusting? REVEIW PEOPLES!**


	2. Alone

**Yo!**

**How's life? Mine is pretty swell. In fact, I'm dead tired right now.**

**Topic of the Chapter, What type of Ipod does every one have? I have a Gen 4 Nano which is pretty sweet and has lasted me a while. I also have the Gen 1 Ipod Shuffle which is only one G. But still awesome!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 2: Alone

Max POV

Yes I know what you're thinking. OMG! This girl has wings! Ha Ha! Not possible. Well, I'm sorry if I'm squishing your little fantasy, too bad. I do have wings. And no, this isn't some fiction story for that matter. This is a true story. A true story about me, Max, finding my fate.

I groaned with relief as my cramped wings spread out of their tied up position. I moved them out, stretching the cramped up muscles.

"Owowow," I cried as my right wing cramped up. I quickly brought it in front of me and ran my fingers over the seized muscle. Gees, I think I might have to exercise them tonight. Actually I did feel like a night flight.

I know your probably wondering how on earth I got them. No, I'm not Gabriel. I'm not angel for that matter. God, I would never cut it in the heavenly choir.

And playing a harp is out of the question.

When I was 11 I hit the age. Yes, it was when I hit puberty. It was about two days after did I got two lumps on my back. They were exactly the same distance from my spine. The first day they were little over a cm in diameter. I immediately guessed they were just oversized pimples. Ha! How wrong was I?

The next day they were the size of my fist and incredibly painful. Anything that touched them hurt like hell. I didn't tell anyone. I pretended I was sick so I didn't have to go to school. Of course, a couple days in bed was all it took.

By the third day, my wings were just skin. They reminded me of fried chicken wings. They still hurt, but not as much. I was amazed about how quick they grew. But I was incredibly tried after the second day. I worked out that the quick growth took a lot of energy. With the amount of sleep I needed, the carers defiantly didn't need to be fooled. By the fifth day, the feathers had grown, the wings had stopped hurting and I had my energy back.

I couldn't remember my parents. The only thing I remember seeing in my childhood was fire. Just lots of fire. The carers said my parents died in a car crash though. Nothing about a fire.

I wish I knew my parents. I had so many questions to ask them. Number one would be why in the mother of all hell do I have wings? But I wanted to know them. I wanted someone to tell me to clean my room. I wanted someone to say 'hi mum' to. I wanted someone to tell me about what's in the paper. None of my foster parents were any of those people. They were just people her treated me like a lost child.

I ran my hands through my hair. I let my wings hang. In times like these, I seemed to miss my parents. Though I had never met them. The name made me miss them. They were MY parents. MY family.

I stood up and walked to the glass wall. The balcony was a perfect landing strip. I wouldn't have to concentrate as much since the balcony was the size of a football pitch.

Jokes, jokes. Over exudation.

Being the 11 year old I was back then, I loved feeling different. I still do. I taught myself how to fly. I guess you can say I broke my bones at least a half a dozen times. I wasn't a good flier, but I was a good observer. I watched how eagles flew, searched up Youtube videos on how birds took off. I copied them. That's how I was taught how to fly.

I stretched my wings out to full length. They almost touched both walls. They were an off white cream color with brown flecks through it. From my research, I guessed my wings were similar to an eagles or hawks, because the feathers at the end are more separated and stuck up. To be honest, my feathers were messy and far from neat. Some were bent and every time I spread them I lost about four. I guess that must have come from having them tied up against my back so tightly.

I heard a knock on the door and I spun around, my heart jumping in fear. But I quickly remembered I had locked it.

"Dinner's in 30."

I growled low. Stupid Emo kid.

"I'll be down in 20," I called back.

"What are you put your makeup on? Or are you just picking out a dress?" Nick asked sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"I bet you would love that, Emo," I called.

"In your dreams, girly," He called back and left.

Right. The Emo kid was going down.

I quickly strapped my wings to my back, hating having them cramped. They were so sore when they were like this.

I slipped my top on and jumper. I unlocked my door and exited my room. A young lady in an apron walked into the bathroom. She waved at me and I smiled back.

I walked through the glass bridge getting a final glimpse of the sun setting. I sighed when I arrived at the Titanic stairs. I skipped down them, my feet only lightly touching the wood. When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I walked towards the main room.

I followed the Hallway round and found the dining room. There sat Jeb and Nick. They both looked up at me. Jeb smiled. Nick gave me an emotionless stare.

"Max," Jeb said politely. "Nice to see you've worked your way round the house."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Jeb," I said with equal amount of politeness, trying to hold my urge to punch little Nicky's eyes out. I sat down on the seat opposite the snob.

Jeb signalled over my shoulder and as I turned around, 2 young women and one young man brought out three bowls of steaming soup.

Another thing that changed when I turned 9 was my appetite. I was the hungriest child in the whole foster programme. I ate at least double the amount of a normal child. The foster carers didn't care. They were happy that I was eating and not starving myself like half the other children.

Ok, ok, over exudation, but you get what I mean.

One of the women placed the bowl of soup in front of me. I stared at it hungrily. Pea and ham. It looked so gourmet. It even had the piece of parsley in the centre.

Gotta eat my greens.

I waited until Jeb started eating his soup before I began to eat mine. Nick of course dug into his soup right away gulping it down in huge mouthfuls. I didn't realised I was staring at him, until he caught me looking and raised an eyebrow.

I blushed slightly and politely began to eat my soup. It was delicious. Better than delicious. It was amazing...

Something plopped into my soup.

I frowned and looked up. Nick was innocently eating his soup, his face emotionless as he looked at me as if to say 'something-up?'

I glared at him as he casually began to concentrate back on his soup. I dug my spoon into the soup, making sure I got a big chunky piece of bacon. I aimed for his bowl and flicked the spoon.

Ok, my aim wasn't very good. I have to admit, and it was proven when the piece of bacon landed smack bam on his face.

He paused. My eyes widened and my heart began to race. If looks could kill, I would be all the way down in hell right down. His eyes flickered up to look at me.

Just seeing his eyes, I was scared. I know right. Me. Max. Scared? Never. I don't get scared. But looking into Nick's eyes... it was like they were on fire. The rage that ran through it eyes were so over powering. I swear, to this day, that his eyes flickered red for a split second.

I shrunk back into my chair. All the anger I felt for him a second ago disappeared into fear.

Nick saw my retreating expression. His eyes softened back into their emotionless state. We held gazes for a few seconds. I thought I saw a flash of regret streak across his face as he whipped the piece of meat of his cheek and continued with his meal.

The entree finished and drinks were brought out. I asked for coke, so did Nick, while Jeb had red wine. The main was served, roast lamb with roast potato, carrot, parsnip and freshly pealed peas and corn. It was a massive plate, but like the soup, I cleaned the plate. To my greatest surprise, so did Nick. I guessed it was a boy's thing. Puberty and all.

Jeb didn't finish his meal. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and drunk from his wine glass. "So Max are you ready for school tomorrow?"

I almost chocked on my potato. "School? At East Court High? Tomorrow! I thought it started next week."

Nick snickered. Jeb gave him a hard stare, before he looked at me and shaking his head. "No Max. School starts tomorrow."

I was in shock. I thought I had a whole week to prepare mentally for school, now I only had about 14 hours. "What subject choices did I get.?"

Jeb thought for a few moments. "I believe you got into English, Literature, PE, French, Maths and Chemistry."

Ok, they weren't too bad. I really wanted to do drama. I could sure as hell give them a true performance by letting out my wings.

"As far as I know, you have English, Literature and PE with Nick."

…

Ok, now I'm really spewing I didn't get into drama.

"Fantastic," Nick mumbled sarcastically. Jeb glared at him again.

"You'll have to catch a bus in the morning. It leaves at eight," Jeb said looking through his glasses. "But enough of that, let's have the chocolate pie."

I had never had Chocolate pie before, but I basically cleaned my plate to the point where it looked spotless again. God it was so good. Of course nothing beats homemade chocolate chip cookies.

When that was done, Jeb took a sip of his wine. "Oh, and I had Natalie restock your wardrobe. You'll also find brand new toiletries in the second draw down in the bathroom, your school bag with necessary books, new shoes, jackets and rain coats. And... oh yeah you'll find books in your shelves, DVD's in your cupboard below your TV and a IPhone in the Docking station by your bed."

I stared at him. I waited for him to say, Ha Ha just joking. But Jeb just sipped his wine and waited for me to say something. Even Nick stared at Jeb with a slight frown.

Ok...

"I'm sorry?" I said.

Jeb blinked. "You don't believe me?"

I stared at him. I believed him. But... he was acting like he had adopted me.

"Um... Sir, I can't accept all that," I said quickly.

Jeb sighed and folded in hands together. "Max, while your here, we want you to be comfortable. Once you leave, you can leave whatever you want behind, but while you're under my roof, I don't want you to think you're a foster child ok?"

I feel more like a foster child when you give me all this stuff, I thought. But I just nodded numbly.

Jeb smiled. "Alright, Nick. Homework."

Nick glared at Jeb. What that a growl I heard? God, Nick was weird. Emo-Snob-growling-animal weird.

Jeb and I watched him leave. I turned to Jeb. "What's his problem?"

I watched Jeb hesitate. "Nick's... had a rough childhood."

I frowned. Jeb stood up. "Come. I need to introduce you to the house."

Jeb showed me around the house. He explained everything in great detail. I got most of it. He took me to different parts of the mansion and explained its history. To be honest, it was quite interesting.

The pool was awesome. The theatre room was like a personal cinema. The garden was like a paradise. I've seriously lost count of all the OMG sessions I was having.

"Oh and by the way Max," Jeb said stopping in front of an oversized book case in the library. "There are a number of secret escape roots in the house. One is here."

Jeb reached and pulled on a book. The bookcase swung inward showing a dimly lit staircase.

"With this escape, just pull on the Hitch Hikers Guild to the Galaxy book," Jeb said pulling the book door closed and sliding the lever back into upright position.

I love that book!

I frowned. "Why do you need an escape root?"

Jeb sighed. "I'm a multimillionaire Max. I only have one child and I'm rarely at home. I'm a perfect target from robbers."

I nodded. That made sense, but seriously has he ever heard of alarms before. "And where are the other escape roots in the house?"

"There is one in my study and another in behind the main room fireplace. All with the same Hitchhikers guild to the Galaxy…"

Jeb's speech was broken off by the ding of his phone. He then glanced at his watch.

"Well, I'm afraid that that's all I have time for," He said with a tired sigh. "I'll be at the lab early tomorrow, so unfortunately, I won't be able to be there for your first day. But I'm sure Nick will help you out."

Ha! Good one Jeb.

"Thank you for showing me around," I said only just remembering my manners.

Jeb smiled at me. "You're welcome Max. Just remember that this house is as much yours as it is mine. You're welcome to anything and everything in this house."

I grinned at Jeb as he began to walk away. I like him. He was very sensible and down to earth. He seemed to realise Nick had social issues and manner troubles... and I guess I too had troubles. But mine were a little more physical.

I ran up the Titanic steps. We I got to the top I looked back down the stairs and smiled. I felt like I needed to slide down the rail. No. Bad Max. That would be completely out of character.

I walked passed Emo's room and heard loud rock music playing.

I entered my room and dropped my mouth into another OMG session. Jeb was right. Books in shelves. IPhone in massive docking station. DVD's and CD's under the TV.

Princess Max.

I ran over to the walk in wardrobe. All the shelves were filled with clothes. They were all designer brands. Quicksilver, JayJays, Valley Girl, Roxy, Just Jeans. There was even a couple of Review Dresses. I looked away from them and the high heels. There was no way I was wearing them.

Jean-t-shirt-and-boots Princess Max.

I smiled, but it stretched into a grin. I felt like I was in heaven. I had so much stuff. There was even a blue guitar in the corner. I how they knew I played Guitar I don't know, but I was too happy to think about it. This was just too amazing.

I closed my door. I could slightly hear impassive Nicky's music next door. I grinned. I ran to my IPhone. I quickly scanned through the songs. I couldn't believe it. All my favourite bands and songs! This was a dream come true!

When I'm leaving, I'm taking my IPhone... and the books... and the DVD's... everything...

But the dresses and high heels will stay.

I wasn't that princessy.

"Knock Knock?"

I stepped out of my walk in wardrobe, to see a young woman in my doorway. She would have to be in her early twenties. She had long straight dark brown hair and wore a simple tunk top and jeans along with a pair of flats. Her bright green eyes smiled at me.

The woman stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hi, you must be Max. I'm Natalie."

I smiled taking her hand. "Nice to meet you Natalie. Did you pick out my clothes? They're amazing."

Natalie let my hand go, nodding. "I've been employed to help you with well... girl stuff I guess. Seeing as Jeb doesn't have a wife... I'm all you've got."

Oh great, I always wanted a baby sitter.

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Good to know."

Natalie grinned. "I'm off tomorrow, so I just thought I'd come in and say hi before I leave. I'll be back next week."

I nodded. Natalie sighed. "I need to talk to Jeb for a bit, but if you need anything answered, Jeb has my number in your phone."

I nodded again. "Thank you Natalie."

Natalie smiled. "I leave you to settling in."

Well, I couldn't say I didn't like Natalie. She seemed like a lovely lady.

But really? A baby sitter?

Secretly, I was glad I had someone to talk to who wasn't of the opposite gender. It would have been kind of awkward otherwise.

I waited until an hour after Nick had his music off, before I pulled the sheets off me. I crept silently to the glass door and opened it silently. I closed it behind me.

My wings stretched out through my spaghetti string top. I had taken off my strap, before I went to bed. I had two tops that had slits through them. I was so happy the cleaners didn't throw any of my original clothes out. I just had my top, and tracksuit pants. I didn't need a jumper when I was flying. For some reason I didn't feel the cold.

I jumped onto the rail. My bare toes curled around the bar to hold my balance. I smiled at breathed in the night air.

I bent down low and sprung into the air.

Fly was like swimming. With wings, you're could define gravity. I let my wings take me high above the world. The mansion behind me grew smaller. I was in the clouds within seconds.

I beat my wings in a perfect rhythm. I hummed to myself Princess by Short Stock as I did a twirl in the air. I dived slightly to do a loop, flying upside down for a few seconds. Flying upside down was hard, but I had to exercise my wings by giving them challenges. But at the moment I was in relax free fly mode.

I let my wings hold me up as I caught an air current. I flew towards LA. The lights were sparkly and the Hollywood night lights were spinning in a figure eight across the clouds covered sky. I watched the nightlife swirl around the city.

I decided to have some fun. Without thinking much, I tucked my wings in and dived.

I don't know how fast I can go when I dive. Pretty fast I recon. Faster than a car? Maybe. Who knows? Maybe I'll never know.

The city was coming towards me so fast, but I was able to keep my focus. Like an owl. I had read up that Owls can dive at nearly 200 miles per hour and still keep their focus on their prey. Well, I wasn't after prey. I was after fun.

I slipped through the sky scrapers. I knew I was safe. People couldn't hear me fly let alone see me.

I zipped through the massive buildings. I was laughing. My wings carried me smoothly. At one point I ducked my head to fly through two billboards. I twirled and laughed again. I flew upwards.

A Hollywood Light flew past me. I laughed again for no reason and chased it. It was travelling fast and it was quite a challenge to keep up with it, let alone try and work out its course.

I was free. It was so amazing to fly. Every time I flew I was laughing. I was happy. It was the place where I could be the real me. If I needed to get away, flying was the place. It was like sugar. It makes me happy.

I flew down and landed on the second L of the Hollywood sign. I stood there and watched Hollywood. Normal people. People who have a family. Who have brothers and sisters. Who have normal lives.

I sighed and sat down properly on the Hollywood L. Great, I just spoiled my mood. Now I was going to have to deal with this.

I stared down at my feet dangling over the edge of the sign. My fingers gripped the Iron. I sighed. Truth be told, I wish I had someone to share my secret too. Someone I can trust. Someone who would actually give a dam. Someone who would take me seriously.

I remember telling the carer once. She laughed and told me we all had wings. That we all had dreams that could take us anywhere we wanted to go. I never told anyone after that day.

Not a soul.

I was alone.

The only one of my kind.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**REVEIW! Also check out my blog, the link on my profile!**


	3. School Must Die!

**Yo!**

**So guess what? IT'S MY BRITHDAY TOMORROW! WHOOOO! So exciting.**

**Topic of the month. The best brithday present you have ever been given. Personally, I think my best present will be the one I'll be getting tomorrow. A pocket watch. No joke. A real working pocket watch.**

**Personally i think that is so cool.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Take Six To Save The World...

Chapter 3: School Must Die!

Max POV

My first day of school was the best day and the worst. Well, I guess it was more bad than good. But what's the fun in telling you what happened. I'll just point it out in the story when it gets there.

I woke up with my alarm going off. I groaned and rolled over trying to slam my hand on the alarm clock. Of course I hit the corner of the bedside table first. That was going to bruise.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran my hand through my hair. School. Gggrrreeeaaattt. Oh I can't wait.

I opened the bed side table door and pulled out my strap. I pushed it closed and stood up. I walked over and graved my dressing gown from off the hook on the back of the door. I slipped my dressing gown on and walked into my walk in wardrobe, shoving my strap into my pocket.

I scanned through the clothes. I actually had a choice of outfit. This was fun. Though I wasn't one who liked clothes that much, but I am a girl. I have girl habits and instincts. You have to dress up a little bit.

I picked out a pair of dark blue boot leg jeans. I searched through the shoes and picked out a pair of flat leather boots with buckles and ties on the sides to make it look like motor bike boots. I searched through the tops. I was picked out a plain long sleave pale blue shirt and a white t-shirt with a purple, blue and black pattern on the front. I smiled at my selection and walked out of the room. I doubled checked there was no one in the hall way, before sprinting across the hallway.

The bathroom was the size of my bedroom. Complete with a 3m by 1.5m mirror on one wall and a two sink table too. There was a spa/bath and a massive shower that had 4 surrounding shower head. The towels were white and fluffy and the tiles had underground heating.

I placed my clothes on the floor and searched through the draws. Shampoo and conditioner, toothbrush and toothpaste, personal needs and even creams, nail polish. I checked the other cupboards. There was also a hairdryer, hair straightened, hair curler, brushes, bands and to my absolute horror make-up.

I was staying well away from that ghastly stuff.

Blah!

I stripped and climbed into the shower. I washed my hair and shaved. On second thoughts I washed my wings with the shampoo. All the grey, dirt and filth washed off. It was funny to see how much dirt fell off from my wings.

I climbed out and dried off. My wings took a while to dry. But when they were finally, they were fluffy and stuck out in all different directions. I shock off any lose feathers and stuck them at the bottom on the bin. I dried my hair with a towel and brushed the knots out, before tying it up into a sloppy ponytail. Stray hairs fell out and curtained the side of my face.

I quickly strapped my wings to my back. Making sure they were secure, I preceded to put my clothes on. When I was done. I checked to make sure my wings were hidden.

I nodded to myself at the good job of hiding my wings. I hoped that I wouldn't have to do much with my back.

I picked up my dressing gown and hung up my towel. I opened up the bathroom door and walked quickly to my bedroom. I opened the door enough to hang up my dressing gown, before closing it.

I walked across the glass bridge to see the sun rising over the mountains. I smiled as the memory of flying last night. God, I'll have to do it tonight if I get time.

I casually walked down the Titanic steps. I hummed a tune as I walked into the main room. Nick was lounged on the couch digging into a bowl of cereal as he gazed at the TV.

Nick wore all black. A similar out fit to yesterday, except he had a pair of dark, darker than mine, navy jeans and a grey t-shirt with some black scribble on it.

He glanced at me for a second. Enough time for me to give him a glare.

Emotionless dork.

I walked towards the kitchen. I walked into the pantry. Oh man. There was so much food. I had never seen such a huge pantry either.

I quickly graved the rice bubbles. I loved rice bubbles. Snap, crackle and pop! I brought that out as well as milk and sugar. Yes I know. Naughty me, putting sugar on my cereal. Well, flying takes energy ok?

I graved a spoon and bowl. When I had my meal, I sat down on the couch at the opposite end to Nick. I crossed my legs so my feet were on the couch. I put my bowl on my lap and began to eat it up eagerly.

I saw Nick looking me out of the corner of his eyes, but when I snapped my head to look at him his emotionless face stared at the TV screen. I poked my tongue out at him and I swear I saw his mouth twitch as if trying to hide a smile.

The weather was on. It was going to be a top of 23˚C. The News briefly came on and talked about different film stars. Neither Nick nor I spoke. I had eaten three bowls off rice bubbles, while Nick had eaten two.

I think Nick must have noticed. Whether or not he was actually counting the amount of bowls I had or what. I don't know.

"You eat a lot..." Nick commented. "For a girl."

I glared at him. "You're silent... for a boy."

Nick smirked. I just rolled my eyes. "Sexist pig."

"Hypocrite," Nick mumbled looking at the roof.

"Emo."

"Snob."

"Oh and you called me a hypocrite?" I asked laughing sarcastically.

Nick didn't say anything back. He just stared at the TV. I studied him carefully. I was able to pick out a slight frown on his brow and puzzlement in his eyes. What did I say wrong?

Without a word, Nick got up and placed his bowl and spoon in the sink. From his actions, I was able to tell that he wasn't angry. He wasn't mad. Just for some reason confused or puzzled.

"Your money's on the table," he said sharply.

When he walked out of the room, I stared at the door. God, I had never met such a weird kid. I just don't understand him at all.

I switched off the TV and graved my bowl and spoon. I walked to the kitchen and dumped it in the sink. I saw the envelope on the bench with my name on it. I guessed this was my lunch money. I picked it up and shoved it in my jean pocket.

I made my way to my bedroom and graved my shoulder bag from one of the hooks in my wardrobe. I graved my books I needed and stuffed them in my bag. I found a wallet on the night stand. I stuffed the money into my wallet and stuffed the wallet into my pocket. I also graved my IPhone and headphones.

I swung the bag over my shoulder and walked out of my bedroom closing the door behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin to see Nick leaning against the wall waiting for me. He had one strap of his black back pack swung over his shoulder.

Freakin' hell he was as silent as a shadow.

I would say he was as silent as a ninja but I wouldn't want to give him a complement.

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are, dufous," I said walking past him.

I imagined Nicky rolling his eyes.

The walk to the bus stop wasn't a long walk from the house. Once again, Nick and I didn't speak. Nick looked at anything but me.

The bus stop was merely a sign on the side of the road. Oh it had a bench too but Nick was one step ahead of me and took up any spare space.

I wasn't bored though. I was able to take in my surroundings. National forest. It is beautiful really. Though I had seen most of it last night from way up in the sky, I was able to look at everything in much better detail. The way the trees fought their way to the canopy was fascinating.

"Do you have your licence?" I asked.

Nick was caught by surprise. "What?"

"Licence," I said obviously. "You know. To. Drive. Car."

Nick glared. "Jeb grounded me for 6 months because I was ditching school."

HAHAHAHAHA!

I snickered. Nick glared, causing me to only snort.

Serves you right!

I heard the rumble of the bus way before I saw it. When it rounded the corner, Nick sluggishly got up and swung his back pack over one shoulder. The bus pulled up, its breaks hissing as it stopped at the bus stop.

The bus door folded and viewed a large bearded man in the front seat. He reminded me of Santa Claus, complete with white hair and beard and a cheery squinty eyed smile. He wore a Hawaiian t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Nick climbed on first, obviously not thinking about ladies first. How considerate. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Nick-me-boy," Dave boomed. "Who's your lady-friend you got 'ear?"

Nick sighed and turned around gesturing to each of us as he said our names. "Max, Dave. Dave, Max."

Dave held out his hand. "Nice ter meet ya Max. 'bout time Nicky-boy got himself a girl."

Oh no.

"His not my boyfriend," I said quickly, but at the same time Nick said. "She's not my girlfriend."

Dave laughed at the two of us. "I'm justa kidden. I had heard 'bout Jeb's new kid. I'm a guessin' yer her."

I nodded blushing slightly. Dave clapped his hand down on my shoulder. "I 'ope you like it 'ear, Max. LA's good."

"Thanks Dave," I said smiling at him. Dave would have to be the nicest bus driver I had ever met.

He gave me a missing toothy grin and pulled the gear stick out of parking. I almost fell off my feet, but I regained my balance by gripping onto the small hand rail on the bus seat.

The bus was empty. Nick had already sat himself down, earplugs in his ears and eyes staring out the window. I walked up the aisle like a drunk while the bus moved. I finally sat myself down on the seat, just as the bus turned the corner.

The trip wasn't all that long. Kids piled onto the bus and it seemed Dave only really liked talking to Nick and me. The more kids that climbed onto the bus, the louder the bus became. Seats filled up. I had some year 7 girl sit next to me reading a book. Nick was one of the only three people that sat alone.

The Bus stopped and I moved when Nick moved to get off. The school was obviously the first stop. A fair few of the seniors were getting off too. Kids moved their bags out of the aisle so the older kids didn't step on them.

Dave smiled at me as I walked past him. I smiled back and stepped out of the bus.

I looked at the school.

It wasn't run down, but it wasn't posh either. It was a large double story building. There were a wide set of concrete steps leading up to the double door entrance. The popular kids sat on the steps. Picking on different people, throwing stuff at them as they tried to make their way towards the entrance.

I'm the newbie. I was the perfect target.

Fantastic.

Nick was already walking off. I didn't want to seem like an Idiot or something, but I didn't even know where the main office is. I quickly ran to catch up with him.

He glanced at me. "Go away."

"As much as I want to, I have no idea where the hell I was going," I said seriously. "I hate you too."

Nick smirked ever so slightly. We began to climb the stairs and, like I expected the populars turned their heads to their new targets.

"Oi, Batchelder!" One of the tall bulky guys call. "Got yourself a girlfriend. She good?"

The group laughed. The boys boomed, while the chicks did some fake giggle. I saw Nick's face tighten. I turned and faced the guy.

"Very funny," I said with a smile. "Nice to know someone's jealous."

The guy's eyes widened slightly. He was sitting the centre of the pack/group. The girls gave me raised eyebrow looks, while the boys seemed to gape. One of the other boys whistled.

The guys smiled. "Well, hello sexy."

I raised an eyebrow. "And hello to you too Flubber."

The guy frowned. One of the other boys snickered, but was smacked over the head by one of the girls.

The guy stood up. Hmmm. Defiantly Mr Flubber. "You want something newbie 'cause I can sure as hell give it to yer."

I snorted. "Well you can start by keeping your pants on and then you can proceed to the next stage of leaving me alone."

The guy was fuming. I smirked and turned on my heals and marched straight towards the school entrance. The pack murmured to each other, obviously thinking I couldn't hear them.

I have super human-bird-awesome hearing to help that.

"Dude, she's hot."

"How on earth did Batchelder get a hold of her?"

Nick appeared beside me like a shadow the instant I stepped through the door.

"Are you insane?" Nick yell whispered. "Those guys would have beaten the crap out of you."

"They got what the deserved," I said sending him a glare. "Beside's someone had to put them back in line."

"Max. For crying out loud, Dylan looked like he was going to strangle you..."

"Dylan ha? I thought it was Fatty-boom-bar," I said innocently. I paused. "And since when have you cared about my safety?"

"Since you decided it would be fun to call the state wrestling champion 'Flubber'."

I laughed. "My bad. Next time I'll call him Hulk Hogan."

Nick swerved in front of me and gripped my shoulders. For some strange odd reason, I felt my heart rate rise. I ignored it and continued staring at his emotionless face with my raised eye brow.

Nick stared me in the eye. "Look Max. I didn't want a foster sister. I never wanted a foster sister. But if you don't arrive home in one piece, Jeb is gonna crucify me. According to him, you're my responsibility. I don't need you to make my life more difficult by pulling of pathetic stunts like that. Ok?"

I was shocked. Firstly because Nick had actually spoken more that a one word sentence and Secondly, Nick called Jeb... well, Jeb. He didn't say dad, or daddy, or my old man, he called Jeb by his name. Just another mystery of little Nickelkins.

Nick glanced at his watch. "Come on. We've got 10 minutes to get you set."

I followed Nick down a pathway of lockers. Kids were already getting their books out of their lockers. Was it just me or was everyone giving me strange glances?

Nick turned right and pushed on a door that said office. It opened up to a small moss green walled reception with a grey blue carpet. A clock ticked on the wall, a boy with dark brown hair sat on one of the seats playing Nintendo and a bleach blonde haired receptionist with a snob nose sat behind the counter. She stopped typing and her thick mascara covered eyes looked up over her black rimmed glasses.

"Can I help you?" She said in a posh tone. Gees, and I thought Nick was a snob. This lady was wwwaaaayyyy overboard.

"Um... yeah, this is Max," Nick said in a typical bored tone. "She's new."

Snob nose made a small ahh with her mouth and began to shift through the papers beside her. "Yes... here's your timetable and a map of the school. Please make sure you get each teacher to sign the papers and hand them back in at the end of the day. Oh, and your locker number is... 273 and here's a pad lock."

"Thank you," I said kindly. The lady didn't even acknowledge my thank you. Snob.

I graved the sheets and the turning lock. Nick pushed himself off leaning against the desk. He walked ahead of me and opened door once again forgetting ladies first. Stuff him.

I followed him down the flooded corridors. There were things being thrown around, people laughing and joking around. I was careful that no one brushed past my wings.

Nick stopped in front of my locker and leant against the locker beside it. 273. I opened up the empty locker and began to pile my heavy text books into it. I stuffed my bag in the locker and pulled out my French text books and a blank exercise book. I closed the door and locked it with my locker, stuffing the little sheet with the combination in my pocket.

I looked at Nick. He gazed at me with a bored expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell.

I watched him sigh. "Look, don't do anything stupid ok?"

I rolled my eyes. "And you were calling me Mum?"

Nick smirked slightly and shook his head as he pushed off leaning against the locker beside me. I watched him go until he disappeared into the crowd of running students.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**There will be more humour coming up. Wait until Max meets Lissa... :P REVIEW!**


	4. Friends, Foes and Downright Enemies

**Yo!**

**Hows life? Well... i just got FOUR blocks of chocolate today because it was my birthday on the 13th. :) Four Chocolate Blocks... *Drools***

**Topic of the day. Since we all love Maximum Ride (You wouldn't be here if you didn't), what colour would you want your wings to be? Personally, I'd go mulity coloured chocolate brown, with each idividual feather a different colour brown. Though i do like grey and a shine of silver in the sunlight. That's pretty cool.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

lt Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 4: Friends, Foes and Downright Enemies

Max POV

French.

I walked into the class after spending nearly 5 minutes trying to find the right class room. Gees, thanks Emo for abandoning me in the corridor. He was going to pay for that.

The whole class turned and looked at me, instantly breaking into a chorus of whispers. I ignored them, and explained to the teacher why I was late. She smiled at me sweetly, her eyes squinting as she did. I handed her a slip and she signed it. I thankfully sat in the middle row next to a brown straight haired girl who was drawing in her work book.

She looked up at me and her eyes widened. Oh god. What now?

As the class began, the girl leaned over. "Is it true?"

What the hell? "What?"

"You Nick's girlfriend right?" She asked in the most obvious thing in the world.

I was in horror. But in double amount of horror when I noticed nearly every person within a two table radius turn to theirs head towards my direction.

"No," I said seriously. "I'm his foster sister."

The girl's eyes widened. "No way. So, like, you have no parents?"

Oh god help me, I was stuck with a bimbo. "No."

"Oh my god! You must be in like heaven. I'm like totally jealousy of you. You wouldn't be able to like hook me up with Nick could you? Please? His like soooooooo hot," the girl said sighing as she looked to the roof.

"How 'bout LIKE no?" I said emphasising the 'like'.

The girl huff and gave me a you-didn't-LIKE-say-that type look. I rolled my eyes. Cheerleader.

I knew most of the French stuff we were learning, but I copied it all down anyway. Anything to keep me distracted from the stares people were giving me.

I packed up when the bell rang and exited the classroom quickly. In the hallway kids were already pouring out of the classrooms. But all heads were turned to me. Oh god help me, they didn't all think I was Nick's girlfriend did they?

They did.

I walked down, the hallway and stopped at my locker. The instant I began to get out my padlock code from my pocket a girl jumped out of nowhere.

"Hi!" she said way too enthusiastically. I felt like groaning… and smashing my head against my locker.

"Hi," I said politely as I stuffed my books into my locker.

I heard the girl bite her lip. Her hair had been bleached and she had put it up in pig tails like a five year old. She wore a mini skirt, high heels and a tight fitted tank top.

"Are you Nick's girlfriend?" She asked quickly.

"No, I'm not," I forced through my teeth as I yanked out my Maths text books out.

The girl suddenly looked like she was bursting with excitement. "Oh my god, does that mean his still free?"

I felt like punching her. Anything to shut up her high pitched girly voice. "I know one thing," I said teasingly.

The girl looked excited. Gossip grabber.

"He loves girls with pigtails," I said trying to keep a straight face. "And ones who sway their hips when they walk in high heels."

"Oh my god REALLY!"

I think she just blew my ear drum. I closed up my locker and locked it up. "Yep, defiantly."

She fixed up her hair slightly and walked off, failing at an attempt to sway her hips in high heels. She fell into a group of Skaters who didn't seem all that happy.

I chuckled to myself. Bimbos.

Maths wasn't too bad. I was still getting stares, but the best think about maths was it was one person each table.

I knew most of Maths too. God, now school was getting boring. He set us homework work on Parabolas. I'll be able to pass that in a breeze.

As I got up a guy graved my hand, he had coffee coloured hair and green eyes. He was about my height, but his face was eager, instantly putting me right off.

"So, you're Nick's girlfriend," he asked causally.

I yanked my hand out of his grip easily. "No. I'm his sister."

The guy frowned. "Sister? Batchelder doesn't have a sister."

"Foster sister, if you're so interested," I spat.

The guy ahhed with realisation. What a thick brain. "Do you wanna go out?"

No freaking' way! "Sorry, I only date guys with more than one digit for their IQ."

The guy frowned. I turned and rolled my eyes. So help me. He didn't get it at all.

WHAT IS WITH THIS SCHOOL?

I walked out of the room and quickly made my way to my locker. Chemistry. If one more person asks me if I'm his girlfriend, I swear I'm going to punch someone.

I quickly exited the main building and walked towards the science buildings. I arrived at my classroom and found that as soon as I entered the classroom turned from laughing and talking to mumbling.

I grounded my teeth together and sat next to a strawberry blonde haired boy in the 3rd row back. The only other choices were girls and I wasn't about to have another causal chit chat about Nick.

The chemistry teacher began the lesson. Finally I had a topic that I knew I knew I need to work on. Explosions. I pulled out my work book and began to write what the teacher wrote on the board.

The strawberry blond haired boy didn't move. He seemed to be fiddling with something under his lap. It was hard to make out what it was, but I occasionally saw wire poke up every now and then.

It was when the teacher began to talk about Francium did the strawberry blonde haired boy lean over. "Can I ask you something?"

"No! Nick isn't my boyfriend," I said instantly flopping my head into my hands.

The straw berry blonde boy chuckled. "Actually, I was going to ask if you had a spare hair dryer."

I stared at him as if he had grown another head. Spare hair dryer? What the hell?

But the fact that he wasn't going to ask me whether or not I was Nick's boyfriend made my day.

"Why on earth do you want a spare hair dryer?" I asked shaking my head.

The boy leaned forward. He looked side to side double checking that no one could hear him. "I'm making a MS3 Grenade."

My eyes widened. A bomb? Holy cow!

The boy leaned back and held out his hand towards me a smug smile on his face. "Jeff."

I raised an eyebrow as I curiously shook his hand. "Max."

Jeff frowned. "Max? Isn't that a guy's name?"

I glared at him. He immediately took it back. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. To be honest I though Jeff was the most normal kid all day. "No I don't have a free hair dryer."

Jeff looked at me carefully, double checking he was safe, before he relaxed. "Dam! I might have to steal one off the girls at lunch..."

"What?" I said confused. It suddenly clicked. "Girls bring hair dryers to school?"

"Max? You have ssomething to ssay?" Mrs. Watson, the chemistry teacher, said her voice tripling in octaves on her 'S's'. God, if only she could hear herself speak.

"I was just wondering why we don't bring Francium to school," I asked innocently.

Mrs. Watson gave me a hard glare, knowing that that wasn't really what I said. She began to explain more about Francium, and once another student had raised a hand to ask a question, Jeff answered me question.

"Defiantly. Actually, you the only sane girl I had ever met in this school yet and hey, I've been here for 3 whole years. Nearly all of them dress up to try and attract your Boy- I mean friend," Jeff said smiled sleeplessly.

I slammed my head back into my hands. "His not my bloody boyfriend. I'm his foster sister."

Jeff shrugged. "I was adopted when I was 10."

I looked at him. Jeff sighed. "Long story."

Just like me, Jeff didn't seem to like to tell his past and history. It seemed like I had something in common with at least one person in the school.

I smiled slightly. "Mine too."

Jeff nodded. I looked down at the object in his lap. "What's that?"

Jeff looked at the object. "It WAS the maths teacher's Casio Classpad 330 calculator. You see, there is so much I love about the touch screens. If you attract it to a digital watch, they make perfect timers. All I have to do is programme in a touch screen count down and it works a gem," Jeff said excitedly.

Jeff was completely different to nearly every boy in the school. He wasn't a nerd or a goth. He wasn't popular and he certainly wasn't like Nick. He just seemed to be a normal teenager who seemed to like making bombs.

Ok, sorry, there is no such thing as a normal teenager who makes bombs.

"So you need a hair dryer... why?" I asked curious. Well, this was an explosion class.

Jeff fiddled with the remodelled calculator. "Well, I already took one, but it only had one blade on it. I need a second blade to help make the spark. I have a can of pure iron with compressed hydrogen gas. I cover can in a layer of rocket fuel and magnesium. Attaching the two blades together so that they sparked and caught the magnesium and rocket fuel to burn. Around 5 seconds later it should light the Hydrogen gas and bang!" Jeff said pausing slightly. "And there you have a MS3 grenade."

Whoa. Even my super-bird-human brain had to slow down to take all the rapid talk in.

"I have absolutely no Idea what you're talking about," I said honestly.

"Just say 'Wow! That sounds fantastic!' and I'll forgive you," Jeff said, his concentration on the destroyed Casio calculator.

"Wow! That's sounds fantastic!" I whispered rolling my eyes. Jeff grinned from ear to ear.

The bell rung. I quickly wrote down the homework in my work book and packed up. Iggy slipped the jumble of wires into his hoddie pocket. He looked at me and I was able to get a good look at him.

He had fairly pale skin, though his face was littered with freckles and pimples. His electric blue eyes were wide with excitement and knowledge. He was a few centre meters taller than me too.

"So where you sitting at lunch?" Jeff asked.

I shrugged. "Probably outside somewhere."

There was no way I was hanging out in the canteen when I was going to have 50 billion pairs of eyes on me asking the same question. Are you Nick's girlfriend?

"Cool. Can I sit with you?" Jeff asked.

I sighed. I didn't really want to sit alone. "Sure, why not? Meet you at the tree out near the sports field."

Jeff grinned. "Cool. I'll be there... with a hair dryer."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Jeff was fun.

I stuffed my books into my locker, not really caring where they went. I pulled out my wallet and followed the crowd of students heading towards the canteen.

The line wasn't all that long yet, but the tables were full. I already worked out where each 'social group' went. Populars were on the tables nearest to the canteen line, Nerds were on the tables beside the windows reading books and studying. The Emo's were in the darkest corner. Skater boys were nearest to the door.

I stood in the line. Nick wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wasn't really looking properly though. I guessed he was with the Emo group hissing at people who passed.

I got 2 egg and lettuce sandwiches, 2 pieces of slice and 3 chocolate bars. I stuffed the objects into the paper bag they offered and paid for the food, ignoring the weird look on the canteen ladies' faces. I stuffed my wallet into my jean pocket and made my way towards the door.

"Oi, Batchelder girl!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Hulk make his way towards me cracking his knuckles with his fists. The whole canteen had gone quiet. Even the nerds had looked up from their books and study.

"The name's Max," I said putting my hands on my hips.

Dylan's eyes flared with rage and humour. "Max? What kind of name is that?"

"Well, It's mine name and does me a favour by not wearing it out, whale," I said picking the dirt out of my fingernails with one hand.

"What did you say?" Fatty roared.

I looked up casually. "Oh I just called you whale. But that's ok, if you don't like that name I can call you Marshmallow man. Or Lollypop kid."

Dylan charged at me. His movements were slow and heavy. As soon as he was in arm reach, I took a big step to the side. The momentum of his charge, made him crash into the double doors behind me. The doors swung open and he fell flat on his face.

I causally began to walk to the other exit. Every person in the room stared at me as if I was some alien or something. It made me self conscious about my wings, but I kept my face emotionless. Maybe some of Nick was rubbing off onto me.

"(Insert swear word starting with 'F') you, Batchelder!"

"The last name's Ride, Lard!" I called back laughing slightly. I knew that would send him over the edge.

I pushed open the double doors that lead outside. When they swung closed I heard the usual chatter start up again inside the canteen.

I spotted the tree by the oval quickly. It was a pine tree that stretched almost 30 meters tall. The trunk was thick. Maybe I could climb up it.

I heard someone sneaking up behind me. I smirked slightly as I saw Jeff's hair in the shadow that was casted beside me. I could also tell it was Jeff cause there was a hair dryer in his hands.

"HANDS UP!"

"Jeff, please, do you want me to take the hair dryer off you and hit you with it?" I said sighing continuing my walk towards the tree.

"What?... How?... No," Jeff said finally.

I laughed and turned around facing him. I pointed to the shadow he was creating. "You really need to work on sneaking up on me."

"Ohhhhh," Jeff said nodding. "That's how you knew it was me."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. I feel like climbing that tree."

Jeff jogged to catch up and walk beside me. "You're a really weird girl."

I glared at him. "You're a really weird boy. Sexist."

Jeff bowed his head, but didn't say anything. I sighed. "Alright fine, tell me how you got the hair dryer."

That set him off. He snapped his head up and grinned. "I unpicked a lock during your little esplanade in the canteen."

I stopped at the bottom of the tree. "You unpicked a lock? How?"

Jeff pulled out a small pocket kit out of his pocket. "Locker picker kit."

"Wow!" I said. "Let me see."

Jeff past the kit to me and I unzipped the black case. All the tools inside were metal and had a plastic black handle. Jeff pointed out each of the tools and what they were used for. To be honest, I want one of these for my next birthday present.

When I handed the locker picker kit back, Jeff and I began to climb the tree. Once we were up, we both began to eat our lunches. I sat on a think branch with my back leaning against the trunk of the tree. Jeff sat next to me in the same position, though his branch was ever so slightly lower and he had a hair dryer in his lap.

"What've you got?" I asked biting into my sandwich.

Jeff inspected his sandwich. "Tuna and salad I think. You?"

"Egg and lettuce," I said swallowing.

Jeff made a disgusting face. "Man, how can you eat that stuff?"

"How can you eat Tuna? That's the worst fish in the world," I said.

"No it's not," He said taking a bite.

"Yeah it is."

"Nar."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

Jeff jumped and almost fell of the branch, while I was able to control any physical surprise. Though my mind was screaming.

I looked to the side to see Nick crouched on a branch and staring at me with slight annoyance. I frowned. "Eating my lunch. What do you think I'm doing?"

Nick ignored that question and looked at Jeff who was trying to regain his balance on his branch. "Who's he?"

"A friend. Gees, for a boyfriend you get really jealous," I said taking another bite of my sandwich.

Nick groaned and slapped his forehead with his hands. "Oh god, I wish they just leave me alone."

"You're not the only one," I grumbled.

Jeff looked at Nick and smiled. He held out his hand. "Hey, Nick. I'm Jeff."

Nick stared at Jeff, his face blank. Jeff sighed. I leant over to him. "Don't worry, he does that to everyone."

Nick rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. Eating Lunch."

"But this is my spot."

"Well, then you'll be nice enough to share," I said giving him an obvious look.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so, _sis_."

I smirked. "Think what you want, _bro_, but you can't make us move."

"Go find somewhere else to eat."

"How about, no."

"How about, yes."

"We're not moving."

"Yes you are."

Suddenly Jeff burst out laughing. Nick and I both turned our attention to him. He calmed down after a few seconds and whipped the tears out of his eyes.

"Have you heard each other fight? You sound so much like siblings!"

The silence that filled the air was thick.

Jeff's eyes drowned in fear. "Don't kill me, Please!"

It was tempting.

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Run, Run as Fast as You Can!

**Yo!**

**So life is awesome. I have a star and a pocket watch. I just drunk my first four glasses of wine last night and (even though i couldn't really walk in a straight line) I WASN'T DRUNK! :P**

**Topic of the Chapter: Favourite Fanfic of ALL TIME! I'm sorry guys, but Diary of a Love Sick Mutant rules the Universe. I will happily say that there is NO STORY THAT WILL EVER MATCH IT! exept mine... jks jks.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 5: Run, Run as Fast as You Can!

Max POV

Nick and I ignored each other. I ignored Jeff. Nick ignored Jeff. So, Jeff talked to himself all lunch as he disabled the hair dryer and pulled out the necessary parts. He dumped the not-used parts into a hole in the pine tree.

I chewed on a chocolate bar on the way to my locker. I had more stares, but I ignored them and walked confidently through the hall.

I got my English stuff out of my locker. Why oh why did my last three classes have to be with Nick?

After checked the map for where I was, I heading and found the classroom quickly. I was one of the first there. Nick wasn't here yet either. I walked to the teacher's desk. His name was Mr. Parks. I got him to sign my slip and I moved to a double table on the side of the room.

I pulled out our study book, To Kill a Mockingbird. Once again, I had already done this book. I began to read through it when a guy sat down next to me.

He was tall, slightly taller than me. His hair was a natural blonde and skin fairly tanned. He wore baggy jeans, which were ripped and torn at the bottom, and a tight fitted black quicksilver t-shirt. His shoes were worn and the rubber soles where almost so thin you would poke a pin right into the inside.

"Hey," they guy said with a soft smile.

I looked down at my book.

The guy lent over to me. "Haven't you read it yet?"

I gave him a look. "I've read it twice at my old school. It doesn't mean I shouldn't read it again if I want to."

The guy raised his hands in defence. "I was just saying."

I turned my attention back to the book. Mr. Parks began to lecture to us about To Kill a Mockingbird. It was going to be in our first semester exam. I had missed two weeks of term 2.

About half way through the lesson the guy next to me spoke again. "I'm Sam."

I hesitated. "Max."

Sam chuckled quietly. "I know who you are. You're the school's top gossip at the moment."

I grounded my teeth together. For the love of my wings. "Nick is not my boyfriend."

Sam chuckled again. "So I've heard. Your his foster sister right?"

I didn't answer. I just continued to write notes from the board into my work book. Sam continued.

"That was pretty impressive stuff, what you did back there to Dylan," Sam whispered writing notes from the board down in his note book too. "No one has ever got him that mad before."

I smirked slightly. "His is the next Flubber though."

Sam grinned. "I must agree with you there. Ever since he got off wrestling, his put on weight faster than anyone I had ever seen."

Ok, I had to admit, I was warming to Sam. He seemed to be in my 'ok' group and trust me... It's hard to get in my 'ok' group. Don't even my so called brother is in the 'ok' group... yet.

Jeff was in the... 'Strange acquaintances group'.

"So, are you really staying with Nick?" Sam asked curiously. "Or is that some blonde cheerleaders rumour?"

I sighed. "Nope... I'm living with Nick. He's quiet though, when he doesn't have the stereo on, so you hardly notice his there at all to be honest."

Sam rested his elbow on the table and supported his head with his hands. "Is he a good brother?"

I glanced behind Sam to where Nick was sitting. To my surprise, Nick was actually looking back. His face was emotionless as usual. But something about his stance looked as if he was waiting for my answer too. It was if he had been listening into my conversation with Sam. Though I knew that wasn't possible, because Sam and I were speaking way too quietly for a normal person to hear.

"To be honest," I said thinking about my words carefully. "His not that bad... that's when his not being rude, pathetic and a dramatic snob... which I guess is pretty much all the time."

Nick looked away from me and back to his work book in front of him. I swear I saw a slight smirk flash across his face.

Sam nodded. "Isn't that what brothers and sisters are meant for though? So you're able to have something to annoy."

I sighed. "I don't really know. I've never had an annoying brother until now."

English ended quickly. Sam said goodbye and left do go to IT class. I had literature next. Another class with Nick.

Once more I was stopped in the middle of the hallway by a trio of bimbo's. These losers where the popular. I could tell by the confident look on their faces as the crowd parted for them.

And I knew they were after me, because there mascara lined eyes were staring straight and me and there thinly plunked eyebrows were frowned slightly. I put on hand on my hip.

The three girls positioned themselves in front of me striking different poses. They all wore miniskirts that were only just covering. They wore pairs of glitzy 6" high heels. Their blouses were rolled up so their stomach's showed. Two of the girls had belly button rings.

Apart from clothes, they were incredibly tanned. Make-up covered their faces like a masks. Their hair was permanently dyed. One Red, one blonde and one black.

Oh, my, God!

THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

I stepped to the side to move out of their way, but like I expected the blocked my way again.

I sighed. "Move."

"Give me one excuse," The red haired slut at the front of the triangle spat.

I smirked. "Because I'll punch your snob nose off your face."

The front girl gave a fake gasp. "Oh no. I'm so scared."

I stepped up to her face. "You should be. In fact you should be terrified."

The slut hesitated slightly, but then stretched her lipstick lips into smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

"A think head. A person who takes enjoyment out of annoying people. Um... a no brainer. 'Cause I'm pretty sure a slut like you doesn't deserve one," I said with a slight frown.

One of her little followers behind her rolled her eyes. "Plllleeeaaassseee. She's Lisa Portobello. Homecoming queen winner three years in a row. Not to mention that I was voted as head cheerleader for the past two years."

Lisa gave me a look-who's-dominating look. The world is defiantly against me today.

I picked at my nails. "Oh really? Were you the only cheerleader voting? Or was it just bribery you used?"

Miss Red narrowed her eyes. "Look, bitch, I don't care who you think you are, but you're not welcome to this school. You don't even deserve Nick. In fact you don't even deserve to live."

"Well, too bad sunshine," I said a smug grin on my face. "I'm not going anywhere."

The cheerleader gasped. I stepped past her and this time she let me through. I turned around and faced the three girls. "Oh and by the way, Nick's all yours. That is if he would even look at you with that fake face of yours."

I made a disgusted face and turned around, continuing my walk towards the class room.

"BITCH!" I heard Lisa yell.

I smirked.

I liked Lisa.

I arrived at the literature class. I was happy to see Jeff sitting at the back, waving to me. Ooookkk?

I walked up to the teacher and once again got her to sign the slip. Mrs. Gainey was her name. She seemed like one of those teachers who you got away with murder with. She was fairly short and had a bob for a hair do.

Once she had signed the slip I walked to the back and sat down next to Jeff. "What's up?"

"Got a spare broken IPod?" Jeff said quickly.

I sighed. "Not on me."

"You sure?"

I laughed slightly. "What are you making now?"

"Another MS3 Grenade. I used up all the magnesium up from the last Ipod, I need more magnesium," Jeff said shaking his head.

"Why don't you use the Francium stuff Mrs. Watson was talking about? Doesn't that explode?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Because Francium is so uncontrollable it's not funny. One drop of water and Kaboom! You'd probably be dead before you make the bomb. And also, since it's highly reactive, it's very, very hard to get. You need to be Myth busters or something to get a hold of some of that stuff."

"Oh," I said. There you go. Moi and one of my stupid moments. God I hate it when I feel dumb.

"We have PE next right?" I asked him.

Jeff nodded. "Oh you might want to take this."

He produced a little key lock. I frowned as he put it in my hand. "Um... why?"

Jeff smirked. "Trust me. Those girls play all sorts of pranks. Attacking your PE locker is a great way to get someone in trouble. This might keep them away."

Hmmm... attacking PE lockers. That was a pretty good prank. I gripped the lock. "Thanks Jeff."

Jeff shrugged shyly. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I'm not going to kill you."

Jeff chuckled. He seemed to be warming to me.

Nick walked in and sat down next to some guy in the middle row. He glanced at me and I glared at him. He smirked slightly and shook his head.

Mrs. Gainey started the class them. It seemed that we were studying Romeo and Juliet. Jeff and I talked little.

I walked straight to the change rooms. Most of the girls were giggling and throwing things everywhere. T-shirts, shorts, paper. I made my way to my twin locker, 273. I opened it up. Inside were four sets of PE gear. A pair of black and white runners, A jumper, pair of long tracksuit pants, 6 pairs of socks, a hand towel and two cans of deodorant.

Ok, Natalie must've had some influence over this I bet.

I changed quickly, graving the two spare Chocolate bars I had from lunch and shoving them into my pocket. I locked my PE locker and slipped the key into the zip pocket on my shorts.

Girls were still mucking around in the change rooms when I left. In fact I was the first girl into the gym. A couple of skater boys and popular were playing basketball. I couldn't be bothered playing.

After a while Jeff came out. I threw him a chocolate bar. "Pay for saving my PE clothes."

Jeff grinned. "Cheers."

We clunked the chocolates together as if they were drinks before we unwrapped them and shoved the wrappers into our pockets. By the time we had finished, everyone was out of the change rooms. Nick was at the back, his arms crossed as he leant against the wall. Girls hovered around him, but at a distance that looked like they were trying to hide their major crush on Nick.

Nick was fidgeting slightly. Uncomfortable.

Ha! Serves him right.

The teacher, Mr. Cheatly, began to speak. "As you probably heard, we will be doing Athletics for the rest of the term..."

The whole class groaned.

"AND THERE WILL BE NO COMPLAINING!" Mr. Cheatly screamed.

The class's groan surmised to a mumble. I snickered.

"Right," The teacher said as if he was confirming that he was back in control. "I want you all out on the field in ten to warm up. We'll be doing sprinting practice today. And yes, we'll be recording your results on Friday."

I watched the teacher walk to his office, before Jeff and I joined the back of the group. The Skater and popular boys were at the front, the girls and Nick were in the middle, then Jeff, the Emo's and I pulled up the real.

Oh god it was a crack up to see Nick being around constant flirting girls. He completely ignored them, to look away, but they continued to shamelessly talk and giggled at him. I guess they must have heard that I was his sister and NOT his girlfriend.

I still have no idea why those girls would go for Nick anyway. There were heaps of other popular guys that were far more... talkative. Why Nick when he would just bluntly ignore them? Why doesn't Nick have any friends when he has a dozen girls floating around him like flies?

I think my list for 'The Mystery's of Nick Batchelder' was just over 5 pages long now.

Of course, when we got to the sports field, no one warmed up. When the teacher walked out onto the field he frowned slightly.

"Seeing as you've all warmed up..." He said sarcastically. "We'll start with the girls. Can I have the girls with first names from A-M up first please? The rest of you can continue warming up."

"That's me," I groaned. Jeff grinned.

"Good luck."

Strange happening after Wings number 23: Running became like walking.

Seriously. A couple of days after I got my wings, our school had cross country. I won. I had never won a cross country in my life. But that day I had out run everyone by a long shot and my breathing had hardly risen at all. The teachers and carers thought it was incredible. From then on, I portended I couldn't run very fast.

So, today I wasn't going to run very fast. I was going to be a NORMAL teenage girl.

Since there were 2 rows, I was in the second group back.

The teacher raised his whistle to his mouth and blew through it. The first row sprinted off the starting line. I stepped up to the line. Some sporty girl was next to me. Her eyes were narrowed and determined.

Cccooommmeee On! This isn't the Olympics!

She glanced at me. I shrugged for no apart reason. I watched the girls at the other end finish their sprint, bending over and gasping for breath. From my vision I could see their chests moving quickly trying to take in deep breaths.

I will not run fast. I will not run…

The teacher raised the whistle to his lips and blew it.

I ran. My hair whipped in front of my face but I my eyes were zoned in on the finish line. For a split second, my wings fought against the strap wanting to spread and take to the sky. No Max. You can do that later.

I slowed down slightly so the other girls could catch up. I didn't want people to realise I was a freak. I slowed down until they were just behind me before I sped up again at a slower pace.

The finish line drew closer. Sporty over took me. I don't think so!

I pretended I was tired and heaved my chest dramatically. Of course, I took over Shorty. Gees a girl has to be competitive right?

I crossed the finish line and two seconds later Sporty crossed the line. She gave me daggers. I shrugged like I had done at the beginning of the track and pretended I was breathing hard.

Score one for the freak!

One of the time keeping students came up to me and told me my time. I walked over to the score collector guy and told him my results. He raised an eyebrow and whispered a small wow as he recorded the speed down.

I walked over to Jeff. "Piece of cake."

"How in god's name did you do that?" Jeff asked gapping at me.

I frowned. "Do what?"

"You just ran faster than Maggie! She's been the top runner in the school for years!"

Ah crap.

I shrugged and tried to ignore my heart rate rising. Dam it! Why oh why does my competitive side ALWAYS come over me?

Because I hate to lose.

Fantastic. I just got myself another enemy. I guess all I have left If Jeff. Oh and the nerds, emos and skaters. That is if they call me their friend.

I looked away from Jeff and, unfortunately, my eyes were caught by Nick. His face was impassive, but the way he leant against the tree, I could tell he was puzzled. He frowned slightly as I caught his gaze.

Did he realise? Does he think I'm a freak? Does he see that I wasn't even running as fast as I could?

No Max, don't be stupid. There is no possible way that he could even guess that I wasn't human. I broke the gaze.

It seemed like Maggie wasn't too happy with me. She glared at me the whole time. I ignored her and watched the rest of the girls run their races.

The guys were up next. By this time I was so bored that I was sitting down, pulling the grass up. Jeff made his way to the starting line. Like me, he was in the second group.

He ran. He wasn't very fast, but he didn't seem to be trying very hard either. He got 2nd. Jeff grinned at me as he came over.

"Slacker," I said. "You didn't even run very fast."

Jeff maintained his grin. "I'm a bomb maker, NOT a runner."

I rolled my eyes. "You could have won that race."

Jeff sat down beside me. "I know, but as I said I'm a bomb maker not a runner."

I punched him in the shoulder.

Nick was up next. Pathetic loser. I doubt he could even run at all...

The teacher blew the whistle.

Nick fired off the starting line. He ran like a professional sprinter. His face determined and his mind set. His long lean legs skimmed the ground as if he wasn't touching the ground at all. He long black hair was whipped behind him.

He won.

Why did it look like he could go faster? Why oh why did it seem he was holding back? Like he was running more on the spot than anything?

He wasn't even that tired. He got his score and got the boy to record it down. He walked to his original spot by the tree, politely thanking the girls' compliments. He eyes flickered to me and he gave a small smile. I glared at him and looked away.

Stupid 'I don't understand you' emo.

Once all the students had run, the teacher jogged back to where the whole class was sitting. He glanced at his watch. "Ok, we have time for about two more races, so can I have the winners for each group come up. Boys and girls."

I groaned. Jeff grinned. "See that's why you get second."

I gave him a glare before walking to the starting line. I stood there, feeling the glares from Miss Sports head. Gees, give me a break. It's not my fault I'm a freak of nature. Blame someone else.

I felt someone move beside me. I almost jumped when Nick took his place at the starting line beside me. He smirked. I narrowed my eyes. Time to take snob head face down in the dirt and jump on his head.

"Oh, you're going down, Emo," I whispered.

"It's on, show off," Nick snapped back.

The teacher blew the whistle.

I ran. Once again the wind was flying through my hair. I looked beside me and was shocked to see Nick was keeping up with me.

I grounded my teeth and pushed myself further. Nick still kept up. In fact he was taking over me.

I came down to two options.

Option one.

Run faster than Nick. Win the race, but be seen as a running freak.

Not going to happen. Option two into action.

I concentrated. Then as fast as lighting, stuck my foot between his legs. I did it so fast I doubt the others would be able to catch it. If they did they wouldn't have thought of the truth, as I did it so quickly, my running rhythm didn't falter.

Nick, of course, tripped over my leg. I didn't see him land as I kept running. I grinned as I crossed the finish line. Victory!

Score two for the freak!

I turned around to see Nick glaring at me from his position on the ground. Just like last night, his eyes flashed red for a second before it disappeared into the depths of his dark eyes.

**xoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxo**

**Check out my blog. It is awesome. The link is on my profile! REVIEW!**


	6. Let the Games Begin!

**Yo!**

**I GOT MY POCKET WATCH! Omg it is so awesome. i love it so much. *stokes it carefully*. My Ppprrreeeccciiiooouuusss.**

***Cough cough* Ok, so, um... anyway topic of the chapter. Nothing. What is the best thing to do when you have nothing to do? Personally. Eat chocolate. That's by far the best thing to do when you are bored. :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin!

Max POV

"You're a cheat," Nick said jogging to catch up to me. The bus door closed shut behind him and roared off down the road.

I continued to walk towards the front gate of the huge Batchelder property. Nick graved my shoulder and made me turn and face him.

"You tripped me," Nick said almost growling.

I narrowed my eyes. "For the last time Nick, I did not trip you. You tripped by yourself."

Nick copied my narrowed eye look. "I don't trip. I've never tripped when I run."

I smiled slightly. "Well it looks like your lucks out. I won. Full stop!"

I pulled away from his grip and continued down the dirt road. Nick caught up to me again. "Do you know what your problem is? You're too competitive."

"So?"

"You think that they only way to solve a problem is to win."

"Your point?"

Nick through his hands in the air. "You're too stubborn to think that maybe you can solve a problem without trying to win all the time. Maybe doing nothing solves problems too."

I stopped and poked my finger his chest. "Do you know what your problem is?"

Nick didn't say anything. His face was blank.

"You hate losing. You've never lost anything in your life and now I just proved to you that you can't have everything your way. There are something's you just can't keep."

Nick narrowed his eyes. His voice became dark. "You have no idea how much I've lost."

"I know that you think that everything is given to you on a silver platter," I said ignoring the tone in his voice. "You are constantly surrounded by girls yet you prefer to say you 'have no friends'. You are filthy rich yet you say that your life is horrible. You take everything for granted. Friends, school, Jeb. You even take yourself for granted."

If Nick was startled by my outburst, he didn't show much. His eyes looked shocked, but his face stayed blank. After a while he finally spoke.

"What about you? You think that annoying Dylan will give you something to do. You think that winning is the only solution to the world and that losing is the end of it. You don't realise that people might not be what you think they are."

He walked off then.

I watched him from where I stood walk towards the house. His shoulders where hunched and his black back pack was swung over one shoulder.

I puzzled over the last sentence. _... That people might not be what you think they are_. Strangely, my thoughts drifted to Nick and the flash of red in his eyes.

I sighed and followed Nick down the road.

More mysteries of Nick Batchelder.

* * *

><p>Homework didn't take long. I was finished at 6. Dinner wasn't until 7:30. I lay down on my bed. My wings were spread out either side of me and my arms were behind my neck. I was just thinking. Not about much. Just about life about the world. We all have those moments.<p>

My thought drifted to one thing. My future. Ha. If I knew then where I was heading, I would of been running for the hills. But now that I think back, I also know that my fate was something I couldn't run away from. It was always there to begin with. In fact, I have had good luck. Heading down this path was probably the best choice. Or it could be considered the worst. Either way.

Nick still had his rock music belting though the walls. I briefly wondered if he was going to go deaf when he was older. But I still had an hour and a half to kill. What was I going to do in that time?

My head turned to the guitar in the corner. It stared back at me like a dog waiting patiently. The sun's rays were reflected of its wooden cast and onto the carpeted floor.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the guitar. I hadn't played in a while, since my previous foster parents thought it was 'unnecessary' for GIRLS to play guitar. Sexist.

I picked the guitar up and walked back to my bed. I stretched my wings out as I sat down, so I didn't sit on my longest feathers. Trust me, I've done it before. It changes your air flow on the wings when you have the last longest feather bent or broken.

I placed the guitar on my knee and took the neck in my right hand. I pulled the black pick out from under the cords gently strumming the strings. It was perfectly in tune. Amazing.

I began to think of a song. Humming it softly I began to let my fingers play the song softly. Unable to help myself, I began to sing.

**(One Way Road by John Butler Trio)**

**They come, they take****  
><strong>**Its never enough because they can't relate****  
><strong>**To the real world, thinking that the oyster is just for the pearl****  
><strong>**They start those wars****  
><strong>**They want to own the land sea and all the stars****  
><strong>**And right those wrongs****  
><strong>**they change their history with their poison forked tongues.**

**All right, whos they?****  
><strong>**A maybe its the government of today****  
><strong>**Or B for the big business man who thinks the whole world revolves around him****  
><strong>**Or C for the corrupt official for A and B he be the man in the middle****  
><strong>**Or D for discoverer for Cook and Columbus and the pirate plunderers.**

By this time I was smiling a tapping my foot with the rhythm. I loved this song. Hell, it was a whole lot better than Nick's pathetic rock junk.

**Doesnt mean I aint gonna stop now just because I don't got a gun****  
><strong>**The lyrical is heavier than lead and this guitar is my canon****  
><strong>**Just like my Martin and Mahatma I'm gonna love Im gonna over come****  
><strong>**Maybe its E for all of the above but I don't want to be**

I did the small guitar solo and briefly congratulated myself from getting it.

**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Gonna turn it all around gonna back it on up****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going on a one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Gonna turn it all around gonna back it on up**

**These men who they say we should follow****  
><strong>**BUT we cant follow men if their hearts are hollow and****  
><strong>**Mmmm yes how can we respect puppet regimes we do not elect?****  
><strong>**Straight up straight up staight up like Pinocchio****  
><strong>**And every time they lie man the fire just grows so****  
><strong>**im gonna be a part of the solution****  
><strong>**Raise up your fists if you believe in revolution**

I paused slightly. In that brief pause, I heard nothing. No rock music, no birds outside. Nothing but my breathing and the last cord echoing slightly off the walls.

**Doesnt mean I aint gonna fight now****  
><strong>**Just because I don't got a gun****  
><strong>**The lyrical is heavier than lead and****  
><strong>**This guitar is my canon****  
><strong>**Just like my Martin and Mahatma****  
><strong>**I'm gonna love Im gonna over come****  
><strong>**Maybe its E for all of the above but I don't want to be**

**livin in a pantimime livin in the fantasy****  
><strong>**i don't wanna be don't wanna be****  
><strong>**i don't wanna be don't wanna be no****  
><strong>**livin in a pantimime livin in the fantasy****  
><strong>**i don't wanna be don't wanna be****  
><strong>**i don't wanna be don't wanna be no**

I played the instrumental. I heard the corrections from my last guitar teacher repeat in my mind at each note I played. I was grinning by the time I finished the solo. God I missed playing guitar.

**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Gonna turn it all around gonna back it on up****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going on a one way road****  
><strong>**Wrong way going down the one way road****  
><strong>**Gonna turn it all around gonna back it on up**

I hit the last note grinning. Ok, I'm not the best guitarist in the world but hey who cares.

Strange. Nick's music had stopped.

* * *

><p>I entered the dining area. Nick ignored me completely. I wanted to throw something at him. I mean come on, it was just one stupid race.<p>

Jeb smiled at me.

"Hello Max," Jeb said kindly. "I expect school went alright? Nick helped you around?"

I smiled sweetly. "He did. He even shared his lunch spot with me and one of my other friends."

Nick was sending my death glares as I sat down. He continued to glare at me as he took a sip of his coke. Suck it up princess.

Jeb looked between the two of us and smirked slightly. He pressed on. "Who's your other friend?"

"His name's Jeff. His nice. He loves making bombs," I said.

Score! Perfect timing. Nick almost sprayed his coke all over the table as I said that. He managed to hold it back though and when he swallowed it he coughed loudly. Jeb jumped.

Nick finally controlled his coughing fit and he glared at me once again.

Max 1. Nick 0.

Jeb was trying to hold back a grin. I had a feeling he could tell what I was doing. "Bombs, eh? His not going set one off at the school."

I shrugged and took a sip of my coke.

"Max called Dylan 'flubber'," Nick said quickly.

Max 1. Nick 1.

I was my turn to almost sprayed my drink across the table. Nick smirked evily. Grrrrrrr...

I swallowed and coughed. Jeb chuckled. "Did she now?"

I rolled my eyes. "And big brother here thinks that he needed to protect me."

Max 2. Nick 1.

Nick sent me another glare. "Only because she was going to get me in trouble if she fought anymore," Nick spat through his teeth.

Max 2. Nick 2. Don't think so.

"Enough," Jeb said finally, trying to hold back a laugh. "Let's eat before you rip each other's throats out."

Nick and I continued to glare at each other when the waitresses placed our entree in front of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeb shake his head as he began to eat his tomato soup.

Nick was the first one to move out of the two of us. He picked up his soup spoon and began to eat his soup. I picked up my spoon too, but as I did, I slipped my flipflop of my foot.

As I ate, I slowly searched for Nick's shoe. When I found it I slowly ran my toe up his skin just above his ankle.

The reaction was one to remember.

Nick jumped. So much, that the soup on his spoon splashed on to his face. His spoon then fell from his hands and landed on the front of his black cotton top, before sliding down onto his lap.

I burst out laughing. Just seeing Nick giving me an extreme death glare with tomato soup dripping off his nose and chin, not to mention the big splodge down his top, was just so good dam funny.

Nick furiously graved his napkin and harshly whipped his face with it. He then threw it at me, but I dodged it easily and only caused me to laugh more. This nearly set Nick over the edge.

Max 3. Nick 2.

I love this game.

Jeb looked between the two of us obviously missing the joke. Though he held back a grin when he looked at Nick shirt. "Nick, would you like to change your top?"

Nick harshly stood up, his knuckles going white as he gripped the table and his chair scrapping on the wooden floor as he pushed it back. I waved to him, smiling sweetly. He stormed out of the room.

Jeb looked at me, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "That wouldn't have something to do with you would it?"

I quickly stopped laughing. "No."

I said it way too quickly. But Jeb just laughed and mumbled something about teenagers.

I ate the soup quickly. Once Jeb and I were done, the main was served. Mild Indian curry with rice and roti bread. Yum.

Nick came back. I'm guessing he changed his top, but he had a jumper on so I wasn't sure. But he was defiantly glaring at me.

"You missed a spot," I whispered pointing to my cheek.

His eyes made that flash of red again. I was now starting to believe that it wasn't my imagination.

Jeb coughed, gaining both mine and Nick's attention. "Alright you too."

Ha! Nick was defiantly going to get me back. Not that I knew when it was going to be, but it was going to be pretty bad and pretty soon.

Hey, and there was no way I was backing out without Nick backing out first.

We ate our main. Once again Nick and I both ate everything, while Jeb only ate half his meal. We were hungry kids. Though I'm pretty sure that I could whip Nick's ass in an all-you-can-eat completion.

The whole time Nick was glaring at me. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I ate though. I was having such a great time.

Desert came. Lemon meringue pie. I have my own way to eat Lemon meringue pie. Meringue, then the lemon and crust. Mmmm...

When Nick was taking the dishes to the kitchen, he walked past my chair. When I felt something squirmy slide down my back I screamed.

I instantly jumped up off the chair. The chair fell back as I tried to get the squirmy thing out. I shock my top. The squirmy thing slipped down my back. My mind was making up different things that the squirmy thing could be. Cockroach? Spider? So help me if it's a huntsman.

I felt the squirmy thing fall out of my top. I stopped screaming and jumped away from where I was standing grabbing the closest thing next to me like it was my last life line.

Which was Nick.

When my mind had finally worked out I was gripping Nick like a scared rabbit, I jumped off him. My terrified face transformed into one full of rage. Nick burst out laughing.

I looked at the ground and spotted the 'squirmy thing' instantly. A worm. Nick put a freaking worm down my back!

Max 3. Nick 3.

I glared at Nick. Nick continued to laugh.

It was strange. Through my mix of rage, I also felt bewilderment. Nick was laughing. Not chuckling. Laughing. I could see emotion on his face. Actual emotion. His was amused, pleased that his plan went so well. He dark eyes were shining with happiness.

I kept my rage filled face as Nick was uncontrollably laughing. I glanced at Jeb. His expression was full of confusion too as he looked at Nick. That confirmed my suspicion that Nick hasn't laughed in a long time or doesn't often.

Nick grinned not noticing Jeb's thinking expression. "THAT... was something I'll never let you forget."

I poured my anger and rage into my words. "I'm gonna say the same thing about you, soup boy," I spat.

Nick was still grinning. "You screamed like a girl."

"Fascinatingly enough, I am one!" I growled. I bent down and picked up the worm, shoving it into Nick's jumper harshly.

Nick laughed again and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen. I glared at his back. Once he was out of side, I picked up the chair and ruthlessly sat down on it.

Idiot.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...

Jeb sat in a thinking position. His eyes stared at the table and he had one hand under his chin. He saw me looking at him and he smiled slightly. "That's the first time in just over 4 years I had seen Nick laugh."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it and glared at Nick as he walked back into the room. Nick had a giant grin as he sat down on his chair, crossing his legs and placed his hands behind his head. Victory appeared on his face.

I stood up and marched out of the room. Nick was laughing at my steaming expression. I grumbled to myself as I stormed up the stairs. I marched across the glass bridge and slammed the door to my bedroom.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hehehe... I think love hate relationships are awesome in stories. REVIEW!**


	7. Surrender? NEVER!

**Yo!**

**Ok, I'm sorry, I've just been under the pump lately. I mean, last night, my Mum was so angry at me she stormed into my room and poured water on my head.**

**Yeah, i have a psyco mum tell me about it.**

**Anyway, I've decided to have a birthday party. Yes, i know it's like a month afterwards, but i still want a party and Guess what. Firstly, It's a princess and Pirate party and secondly, YOU ARE ALL INVITED (vertually of course) :).**

**Soun good? XD**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 7: Surrender? NEVER!

Max POV

That whole week turned out to be my biggest nightmare.

Ok, it really wasn't that bad. Nick and I completely ignored each other on the Tuesday. On the way to the bus stop he chuckled over my 'worm incident'. I managed to unzip his bag silently and pile dirt into it. He didn't realise it until after we got off the bus and he just simply glared at me.

That just left me with a smug smile.

I worked out the head Bimbo sluts were in my maths class. So help me. Their 'all hailed leader' was giving me death glares in class. I smiled and waved to her, nearly sending her over the edge. Her French manicured nails were digging into the bench, though I thought she wasn't digging as hard so she doesn't chip them.

The bimbo trio confronted me again as I was trying to find my right Chemistry books. There shadows over cast me and I sighed. "What do you want?"

They must have been surprised that I knew that they were there, because they didn't speak for a bit. I faced them. They had regained their posture.

"Well?" I asked. "I don't have time for to stand here while you try and realise how much of a slut you are."

Lisa smiled. "Actually we do have something for you."

I frowned. She continued. "I want you to hock me up with Nick."

Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"And you don't think I've tried? What do you take me for? A fool?" Lisa asked.

"Um... yeah I do actually," I said with a small smile. "I also take you for an idiot, a loser, a slut and a mannequin."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Look Tom boy, set me up with Nick or you'll have to face the consequences."

"Oh no, what are you going to do? Pulverise me with perfume?" I asked.

Lisa tried to slap me, but I graved her hand. I leant closer. "Look. Even if I tried setting you up with Nick, he wouldn't want you anyway. Not with your bitchy attitude and ear piercing laugh. Oh and I really, really don't want you as my sister in law."

I let go of her hand then. She gave me the meanest glare she could; only making me laugh. She had her puppy dogs marched back down the hall.

I shook my head as I collected my books and locked my locker, before walking to Chemistry.

More days pasted.

Nick and I ignoring each other completely. Strangely I didn't get any more pranks from him yet. Neither of us said a word to each other. I could see Jeb was getting slightly irritated.

Jeff on the other hand was becoming a great friend. He was teaching me how to pick locks, not only with his lock un-picker, but with paperclips, tweezers, even pens. I had a feeling it would be handy someday. He always said to carry at least 3 paper clips with you at any one time.

Lisa and Dylan were leaving me alone, but occasionally they gave me glares and called what were meant to be insults. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them.

Sam sat with me in English each day. Yes alright, he was defiantly in my ok group. The only thing that put me on the curious side was that he was a popular. Not quite Dylan popular, but then again Dylan was a senior. I still was slightly hesitant about him.

PE was running again. Nick won for the boys and yes, he had girls constantly around him telling him how brilliant he was. Maggie was also shooting me daggers when I had topped the score in class for girls. Especially when I shrugged at her. Ha! Gees, a little competitive are we?

Yeah, like you can talk, Max.

I jumped out of my bed when I heard a knock on my door. Crap! Wings! No Max, calm down. The door is locked remember?

"Come on, Max!" I heard Nick's voice call from outside the door. "Where going to be late!"

Late?

LATE?

I sprung out of my bed. Holly crap. My alarm mustn't have gone off. Oh god. Ok, Max breath. How much time have you got left?

I did a double take at the alarm clock.

4:02 am.

I graved my jumper and threw it over my compressed wings to hide them as I stormed up to the door, yanking it open.

Nick was lent against the door coolly with just a pair of draw string cotton pants and a tunk top. He had his arms crossed across his chest. His set of silver dog tags hung from around his neck. A small smile was stretched across his face.

Oh man, he had guns.

No Max. Snap out of horny teenager. Be mad.

"I. Hate. You," I forced though my teeth.

Nick chuckled.

"You're going to pay for waking my up at 4 bloody o'clock in the morning," I said harshly. "Nicky."

Nick still looked amused. "Oh I just thought I'd do you a favour getting you up, so you had time to... you know... do your girly stuff."

I glared at him. "You sexist pig."

Nick grinned at casually walked towards his room. As quick as I could manage, I stuck my foot out. He tripped and fell flat on his face. I laughed.

Nick snapped his head to me. But I just grinned innocently and stepped back into my room.

"The score is even!" I said before I closed the door.

"You're so on," Nick called.

"Bring it, rich face!"

Of course, I went back to sleep and by the time my alarm really rang, I groaned to get out of bed. Nick is going to die today. I could just feel it.

I got up and graved everything I needed. I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom. Nick wasn't up yet. I wondered if I should play a prank now.

I couldn't be bothered.

I got the bathroom and climbed into the shower. I turned it on, moaning with relief as the warm water hit my back. I turned around to wash my face and hair, when I realised something.

The water was blue. Not clear. Blue.

I jumped out quickly. I looked at my hand in dismay. Oh my god! They were blue. So were my legs and arms and stomach.

I spread my wings and in shock horror some of the feathers were blue too.

Crap, crap, crap...

Nick was dead.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not get the dye off. The moment I had turned the tap on, it had let out ink that dried almost the instant it touched my skin.

This is just great.

I quickly got dressed and stormed out of the bathroom. Nick was leaning against the wall when I opened the door. He took one look at me a burst out laughing.

I was going to have to wear jeans and a long sleave t-shirt. And a hoodie to hide all this.

"This," I spat pointing at my arms. "Is going too far."

Nick grinned. "Actually, it's a shame you didn't wash your hair and face. That would have been more hilarious."

I glared at him.

Nick grinned and walked back into his room. "Avatar."

"Insane, stupid headed, idiotic, SNOB!" I shouted back. I heard his laugh from behind the door.

I was so tempted to crash down his door. Grab his feet and fly him into the air, then drop him at Hawaii or something.

I stormed to my room and pulled out new clothes. Long sleeve ones.

I ignored Nick the whole day, much to his amusement. I ignored him at breakfast and on the bus. Thankfully some of the clothes I had were long enough to hide the blue. It was also quite a cold day so I could get away with having gloves.

French, Maths and Chemistry went quickly. Iggy wasn't there was Chemistry. I wonder why.

When I got to my locker and opened it, rage filled me instantly. Nick had cut up Avatar pictures and stuck them on the inside of my locker. The next time I see soup boy...

"Hey, what's... Whoa! I never knew you liked Avatar!"

I slammed my locker shut and turned to face Jeff. "I don't like Avatar at all. In fact, it's now my least favourite movie."

"Prank?" Jeff guessed.

I pulled off my glove to show Jeff my blue hand. Jeff stared at it for a second, before bursting out into laughter. I slapped him on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Jeff cried rubbing the side of his face. "But Max, you have to agree. It's a pretty good prank."

I slipped my glove back on. "NOT for the victim it's not."

Jeff shrugged. "Avatar."

"Don't you dare even start," I said poking a finger in his chest. "It's bad enough that Nick thinks it's fun to call me that."

Jeff just grinned. "How you going to get him back?"

I graved my wallet. "I have a few ideas... oh maybe you could fix me some stink bombs."

"Max," Jeff said seriously as we walked to lunch. "Ok seriously, this has been going on for 5 whole days. Why don't you guys just surrender and shake hands?"

I gave him a look. "Me? Surrender? Never." I paused. "That reminds me. Why weren't you there for Chem?"

Jeff shrugged. "Principal's office."

I frowned. "Did someone find you bomb making kit?"

Jeff grinned. "No. I was trying to set off a stink bomb in the cleaners boot. Except he found me."

"Sucker," I said.

"What?" Jeff said. "The excitement in this school is like zero. I'm bored."

"Hey! Batchelder!"

I groaned and turned around to face Dylan. "For the last time, Fat face. It's Ride."

Dylan growled menacingly and sharply aimed a punch at my face. I almost copped it, not judging his sudden moves, but I dodged it making him punch the locker behind me. The metal bent slightly at the force.

Dylan yelled in pain. I ducked as he tried to make another blow causing his second hand to hit the locker as well. Dylan clutched his bleeding hands to his chest. Gees, he obviously doesn't have a very high pain threshold.

I caught back up with Jeff. Dylan screamed a half a dozen swear words at me, but I wasn't really listening. Jeff kept glancing back, unsure, but I knew the Hulk would leave us alone.

Once we got our lunch and headed out to the giant tree again. Like every day since Monday, Nick wasn't there. Jeff and I ate with little talk.

English was cool. Sam and I talked causally. Lit was same old same old. PE was interesting.

I had a jumper and tracksuit pants on to hide my... blue disease. Thankfully everyone else had either track suit pants on or a jumper. I was able to get away with gloves too. And just to make my day even better, the teacher told us that we were allowed to keep our jumpers and tracksuit pants on when we ran if we wanted too.

The mere fact that Sporty girl was in shorts and a tee and I wasn't really annoyed her. She gave me your-really-dedicated-not looks. I just shrugged only causing her to glare at me. It was funny to see her face when I whipped her sporty but in the race.

But it was that night that really, really made me want to shrivel up and die.

Jeb and I were setting up the table for dinner that night. Nick was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you want to get Nick for me Max?" Jeb asked as he laid the last fork down.

Not particularly. "Sure," I shrugged.

I walked out of the dining room and jogged up the stairs. I stopped at the top. "Nick!"

No answer. I sighed. God, I might have to get him some hearing aids for Christmas.

I walked over the glass bridge and knocked on Nick's door. There was no rock music playing.

"Come on Nick, I swear if you don't come out I'll paint your walls pink," I called at closed door.

There was no answer.

I paused as I began to walk away. Nick wasn't in his room. His room was the one part of the house that I had never been too.

Curiosity got the better of me.

I wish it didn't.

I griped the handle and turned it slowly. I slipped through the gap and closed the door behind me.

I turned around to face his room.

Well... did I get the shock of my life.

I froze. Literally froze. My mind couldn't wrap around Nick's room. It was just... so unlike him it wasn't funny.

I suspect the walls must have been black, but they were covered in dozens... no hundreds of A4 piece of paper. Drawings. Drawings of Nick.

They wall was stacked with them. I finally narrowed my eyes on them. Some were of Nick as a child. Some had Jeb in them. Some were of Nick smiling.

Some of them had Nick with wings.

It was like I was seeing Nick's past. I knew that was impossible, but the drawings looked like a time line of Nick's past. I could see when he was around 2 to the age he was now.

I felt my mouth drop.

There was me.

Me. Laughing like a lunatic on the table at dinner. I was smiling.

That was when I had made Nick spill his soup.

I spotted another picture. In this one I was glaring. And another with me giving a wide grin like a maniac.

Nick had drawn me and added me to his collection. But there were only a couple on me as I looked through the pictures Nick grew younger. It was only when he hit around 13 or 14 did his wings appear.

There was no colour in the drawings up the wings stood out because they were dark and incredibly detailed. In fact each picture was incredibly detailed. Though each picture showed Nick with not much facial expression, the details in the clothes were amazing. And the way his hair fell. And... just everything was so detailed it almost looked like a photo.

I scanned the pictures like a movie. I could almost hear his 8 year old laugh in the picture of Jeb tickling him. I could hear Jeb talking to him in the picture of him learning how to hold a bat. I could hear the rip of paper in the picture of Nick opening his Christmas presents.

The one thing I noticed was that in the pictures before he had wings, Nick was smiling. The pictures were used with a light grey lead. But in the pictures were Nick was older, a darker grey lead had been used. Nick wore darker clothing and had darker backgrounds.

There was another darker part in the time line of Nick. When he was around 3 there was a section that showed lots of fire. Nick being surrounded by fire. Then earlier, there were pictures of him in cages. Scared. Frightened. People putting needles in him. Nick screaming.

But one picture set me over the edge and on the verge of tears. The very first picture.

I picked it off the wall.

There was baby Nick. He would have to be only about 2. His little face was scared as his tiny finger gripped the wall of a small cage. I couldn't see one side of his face as the infant Nick wasn't looking at the viewer. A set of dog tags on a long metal necklace hung around his neck. But Nick only took up one side of the picture.

On the other side was a little girl. She would have to be about the same age. She stared back at Nick and gripped the cage wall that separated them. She had short blonde curly hair and she looked like she was crying. Like Nick, she also had a set of dog tags.

For some bizarre reason, the little girl looked like me.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped and span around. Nick stood in the door way. In all the other times I had seen him with hate; it always had a playful side to it. Now... I saw real hatred. The one you would see from someone who had just had their relative murdered. The one you would see from someone who had their dog run over. This was pure hatred.

His eyes were blazing red.

I stepped back, even though my gaze didn't move from his eyes. His body was stiff as if he was a statue and yet he was almost in a position where he was going to jump at me.

I had never felt fear. Not as much as this. I had never felt so scared of anything or anyone before. The one person who scared me now was Nick.

I tried to speak. But nothing came from my mouth. "...I...I..."

"Get out."

I moved instantly. Yes. That's exactly what I wanted to do. Seeing his hatred gaze again made me want to cry. He was so angry. I had never met someone so angry before. I stumbled with my words again. "I... I was just... Jeb wanted... you... you dinner..."

I said it in such a quite whisper that I was afraid he didn't hear me. But the way his face softened ever so slightly, the red in his eyes dimming, I knew he had. It was as if I had turned on a switch and his face was suddenly filled with regret, with emotion. I had never seen such clear emotion on his face before, but I saw it clearly now.

His dark eyes closed as if in pain.

I wanted to punch him. I want to shout at him what his problem was. Why was Nick such a mystery? Why was he hiding? When wasn't he opening up and letting me understand him? I wanted to know a lot of things. I felt like I was going to burst. I suddenly felt so tired. I felt so run down. I felt... lost.

I ran out of Nick's room.

I thought I heard him say something, but I was dying to get out of his room. I burst through to my own room. With shaking hands, I locked the room.

As soon as it was locked, I burst into tears. I didn't really know why when it happened. But now looking back, I cried because I was scared. Scared of Nick. Scared of his mysteries. Scared that his was hurting and not telling anyone.

Though I never really knew it then, I now realise that this was when I officially began to care for Nick. I wanted for him to let me in and tell me the truth instead of hiding everything inside his room and inside his head.

I sunk to the ground resting my head on the door. Tears and sobs still erupted from me. The picture of Nick and the little girl fell from my hands. I hugged myself. I felt like I was falling apart.

Nick can just go to hell.

I don't give a dam about him anymore.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxxox**

**Yes, the pictures do have a significant meaning, which you will find out in the... um... 27th chapter :)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Understanding

**Yo!**

**Um... I'm in a rush today so I'm skipping Topic of the Chapter. REVEIW anyhow.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 8: Understanding

Max POV

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is a knock on my door.

"Max?"

It was Jeb. Oh man, I must look like a mess. But I wasn't really caring. I still sat there leaning against the door, clutching myself like I was going to fall apart any second… and yet I had no idea why I thought I was falling apart. My face, jeans and blue hands (Curse you Nick) were covered in tears.

"Yeah," I whispered. It came out with a croak and a sniffle.

There was a pause. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I repeated unwillingly pulling myself off the ground. I picked up the picture and hid it under my school bag. I noticed then that it was dark outside. I briefly wondered how long I had slept for. I guessed I had missed dinner, but strangely I wasn't hungry.

I unlocked the door and opened it.

Jeb stood in the door. He had a tray of food in his hands. Beef stew with two pieces of bread. There was also a steaming mug of hot chocolate, a plate of 5 homemade cookies and a large piece of cheesecake. My stomach growled at the sight.

Jeb chuckled. "Thought you might be hungry," He said in almost a whisper.

I smiled slightly rubbing the back of my neck with one hand as I eyed the food. Jeb sighed. "How 'bout we sit outside and have a chat, hmm?"

I knew he was going to talk about Nick. Though I didn't want to even think about Nick, I couldn't refuse the offer. I didn't have the excuse that I had too much homework. I could have said that I was too tired, but I knew I would be even more tired tomorrow if I didn't eat tonight.

"Sure," I mumbled weakly. Jeb smiled at me as he made his way to the glass door. I followed him sluggishly, feeling run down and drained.

I opened the glass door for Jeb and he thanked me kindly. The night was warm and there was no wind what so ever.

Jeb placed the tray down on the small iron table. I sat down on the chair in front of the tray. I hesitated.

"Eat," Jeb demanded kindly. "Don't let me stop you. We'll have plenty of time to talk."

I ate the beef stew, dipping my bread into the rich filling sauce. Jeb leant against the balcony staring into the sky. I was too weary to understand just what exactly he was looking at.

As I ate, I became hungrier. Maybe the food in my mouth brought me back to my senses. I ate the stew and bread, the Cheesecake and cookies and was sipping my hot chocolate by the time Jeb turned around to face me.

"Did you know Nick was an orphan like you?" He whispered.

I almost chocked on my hot chocolate. Ok... I wasn't expecting that. Actually, I was expecting anything BUT that.

Jeb noted my reaction. "Thought not. Not many people know about it though. Nick's not one to share his past freely."

No, duh.

Jeb glanced at the sky again. "His parents died in a fire. A horrible fire. One that destroyed a whole factory. How Nick managed to survive is a mystery."

Like every other single detail about Nick. It was all mystery. All hidden.

"How did you find him?" I couldn't help but ask. My voice came out in a whisper.

Jeb looked at me and smiled slightly. I guessed that he was glad I was talking. "I rescued him. Found him hidden under a bush. I was able to raise him from then on. Teaching him to understand the world."

I nodded and continued to sip my hot chocolate. Jeb sighed. "The thing with Nick is that he wants to remain hidden. He'd rather hide himself than spread his secrets."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jeb opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before pausing and deciding on what words to use. "Nick... he's special in a way. He is able to remember many events in his life from a young age. I sometimes think he is able to remember back to the day in the fire."

I thought back the pictures I saw. There were ones of a fire.

But I knew it was impossible. Firstly Nick had wings. Ok, I may sound vain, but I'm the only one I know who has wings. Nick having wings was impossible.

But I couldn't deny that there might be a chance.

Stuff Nick. I hate him. I can't deal with him anymore. His just a bundle of mysteries. Ones that I can never solve. He doesn't want me to know, so be it.

Wings or not, I can't care anymore.

Jeb sighed again and turned around to face me. "I know Nick is difficult. I know that it's hard to understand him. But I also know that if you push hard enough, he will cave in."

You don't think I've tried.

"Why?" I asked. "Why does he stay by himself when he could fit into the world just fine?"

"Why do some fish live in the north and others live in the south?" Jeb asked wisely. "It's choice. Eventually we adapt to our choices and find that it's too hard to back up on them. Nick chose to live his life hidden. Now... he can't back out of it. Well, that's what he thinks."

Why did I get the feeling that Jeb was leaving something out. Something incredibly important. Something that has a link to all this.

Strange happening after Wings number 4,749: Ability to detect when things are wrong or when someone is lying.

Strange as it seems, I can FEEL when someone is lying or they are leaving out important details. I don't know how... it's like some kind of energy floating around him and I could feel it.

The strange energy was around him now. Hanging. I could feel it in Jeb's words.

"When did this happen?" I asked softly. "Was he always like this?"

Jeb smiled. He seemed please that I was beginning to get interested in this talk. "No, he wasn't always like this. He once had heaps of friends. He once was happy and smiling all the time. He once loved to play cricket and soccer with me on weekends. He once used to read to me before he would go to bed."

Jeb's voice changed. It became sad and hollow as if all the life has gone. "But he hit that age. About a month after his 13th birthday he changed. He talked to no one, but a couple of his friends at school. He didn't smile any more. I rarely saw him because of work and him just hiding in his room the whole time. He... just faded."

13. That was when the pictures changed to Nick having wings, I thought automatically.

Stop it Max, it's just a coincidence.

I didn't say anything. For some reason I felt I could relate it back to myself. Before I had my strange wing experience, I was just a little sweet kid. When I got my wings at all of 11, I became dominating. I was no longer trying to hide when people bullied me. Ok, yes, I punched that 17 year old boy who teased me all the time. I was standing up for what I believed in.

Like Nick, I had changed. Now I thought about it, I had changed so much since I was 11. Excluding the wing factor.

Then again, that was puberty for you.

I stared down at my empty hot chocolate. The mug was still warm as I clutched it with two hands.

"Ever dreamed of flying?" Jeb asked randomly.

I tried not to look like I was jumping out of my skin. Sure, if you consider reality a dream. "I guess I've never really thought about it."

Jeb looked to the sky. "Sometimes when we wish for something, we dream of taking it back. Sometimes if you dream to be different, you'll end up wanting to fit in."

I sorted through his words. Once again I sensed a double meaning. But I knew he wanted me to think through those words.

What did I wish for? I wished that I had parents. I wished that Nick wasn't such a mystery. Ok, but do I think I would dream to take it back? Parents? No way. I would give anything to know my parents. Even if their some sort of drug addicts.

Nick? Ok, that stuck me. Would I want to take it back if I knew Nick's mysteries? Well, I would finally be able to work out what his problem was. Why he hated me so much? Why he has no friends when his constantly surrounded by girls?

But was there a down side. What if knowing Nick would do something bad? But what? What could possibly happen that would be that bad?

Ha! If only I knew then. I would of never of made the stupid mistake of coming here.

Jeb turned and smiled at me. "Nick's a good person, Max. You just have to crack his shell and see what's inside."

"I can't Jeb," I said in almost a whisper. "He keeps me out. He won't let me know anything. Why can't you just tell me?"

Ok? Did those words just come out of my mouth? I suddenly realised I was right. Nick was a mystery. But somehow I felt that Jeb knew Nick better than anyone.

There goes strange happening after Wings number 4,749 again.

Jeb studied me. He was silent for a few seconds and I wondered if he heard me. But finally a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"That would spoil everything," He said calmly. "Don't you agree?"

Um... let me think about that. "No."

Jeb chuckled lightly. "Trust me when I say he'll uncover himself to you more than anyone once you… open up a bit more to him."

Ok...?

Another double meaning appeared over his words. Like an invisible energy I was able to detect something wrong with the way he spoke.

Jeb walked over to the tray with the empty bowls and plated. He stacked the mug of hot chocolate into the stew bowl. I watched him pick up the tray from my seating position.

He walked over to the glass door and paused he looked at me. "Don't give up on Nick, Max. Never give up on him. He will be the greatest friend you could ever have."

Wha?

He left.

I couldn't remember how long I sat there. I thought through everything Jeb had said trying to gather up as much information as possible. I stared out to the night lit LA. It was beautiful tonight. Too bad my thoughts were in other places. Ie. Nick.

No, Max. He hates you and you hate him.

But Jeb had said not to give up on him, my other side argued. I can't give up on him.

Nick can deal with himself. It's his fault that you're giving up on him.

Isn't it?

* * *

><p>I woke up early Saturday morning. Now when I say early, I mean 3 o'clock. I realised I hadn't taken off my strap and my wings were cramping.<p>

I quickly pulled off my top. As fast as I could I unwound my strap. As soon as it was undone I sighed with relief as I snapped them out.

My wings spread out so wide that about half was hanging off the bed. I let them flop, sending a couple of pulled out feathers to fly upwards. It felt good to have them out.

I thoughts drifted back to the picture under my school bag. I glanced over to the dark corner where my school bag lay.

Slipped my top back on and fixing my wings so they pushed out through the slits. I climbed off my bed and walked to my school bag. Gently lifting it off the ground, I pulled the picture out from underneath it.

There they were. Nick and the Mini-me-look-alike. I walked back to my bed and switched on the bedside table light to get a better look at the picture.

The more I looked at it. The more I could pick out. Both Nick and the little girl were grotty. Their hair was full of dirt and grease and their faces looked like they had never been washed. In fact, the more I looked at it, the more detailed it became.

I could tell that it wasn't just a wall that was separating the two kids, it was a cage. Two cages. By the way they were sitting I was able to tell that the cages they were in were small.

But the more I stared at the little girl, the more she became like me. The more I looked at her hair, the more I kept seeing the blonde colour on the paper. I could almost hear them crying to each other. Longing to have a friend.

I dropped the paper and moved away. Oh god, I must be having hallucinations. I just heard the voice of the little girl. As if she was standing beside me. I heard her. I heard her cry.

It was my cry.

I crawled back to the paper. This time I didn't stare directly at the girl, I stared at the whole picture. The details of the wire. The detail of the two infants fingers as they gripping the cage wall.

I saw a flicker of grey flame.

I tried not to be startled. The picture was moving. Slowly like a movie. Flashing scenes. One where the girl was screaming. Another flick of flame at the bottom corner of the picture. Another of someone yanking Nick out of the cage. The little girl screaming again. Someone yanking her out of the cage.

For a split second all that was on the page was the wire cage and fire lapping at the edges. But it only lasted for a split second before the picture turned back to its normal state. I blinked. Ok, I was defiantly having hallucinations. But I also defiantly heard the little girl and baby Nick cry and the sound of burning in the background.

I didn't even know I was sweating until I looked away from the picture. Quickly, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and stretched my wings to air them out, ruffling them slightly. Why do my feathers have to be so dam thick?

I folded up the picture carefully and slipped it under the pillow. I looked at my blue hands and sighed. The thought of revenge no longer seemed like a good idea. In fact, after talking to Jeb and just seeing Nick's room, revenge was the last thing I wanted to do.

I lay down on my side, my wings spread out behind me. I turned off the bed side light and stared outside at the ending night.

It was a while before I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a knock on my door. The knock was sluggish and quiet. I knew it was instantly.<p>

"Max? Time to get up," I heard Nick murmur on the other side.

I sighed and scrunched up my eyes. I felt some strange pain in my chest at his words. I call the pain 'heart break' now, even though then I didn't know what it was at the time.

"Max?"

"Yeah, I'm up," I whispered.

I thought I was going to have to repeat it, but when I heard Nick walk off, I sighed with relief. Slowly, after some effort I pulled myself out of bed.

I remembered it was Saturday.

I stretched my wings and arms as I yawned. I eyed my pillow, knowing fully well the picture that lay under it. I wondered if Nick realised that I had taken one of his pictures. I hoped not.

I like that picture.

Minus the spooky part about how the picture moves.

I graved my dressing gown, the clothes I wanted to wear and my strap. Throwing the dressing gown over my back, I opened the door.

The hallway was empty. So I quickly got into the bathroom, without being seen. I had a quick shower. To my own personal happiness, the ink was beginning to come off. Thank god. Now all I had was the ink under the skin of my fingernails. It just looked like my pen leaked.

I quickly got dressed and dried my hair. Tying it up in a quick pony tail, I looked in the mirror and sighed as my eyes found my wings. Why oh why is life so complicated?

I picked up my Pjs and dressing gown and exiting the warm bathroom. I quickly shoved my Pjs under my pillow and hung my dressing gown up on the door.

I walked down the hallway and across the glass bridge. For the first time I didn't look out at the rising sun. I stared at the ground. At my feet.

I walked down my favourite Titanic stairs and into the main room. Nick was sitting on the couch, a bowl of cereal was in his lap and a TV remote in his hand. I only gave him a glance, but he caught my eyes for a split second. I refused to meet his gaze.

I didn't want to see that hatred in his eyes again.

I walked to the kitchen slowly. I could feel Nick's gaze on me as I walked. I reached the pantry graved the cereal out and milk. I walked back to the kitchen table and placed both items on it. I glanced up at Nick.

His face was blank as he stared back at me. No hatred. No anger, which surprised me. We only held the gaze for a second.

If only I knew what he was thinking. If only I could work out what went on in that head of his.

Was he sorry? Was he glad we weren't friends? Did he still hate me?

The door to the main room opened. Nick and I broke the gaze instantly as Jeb walked in. I got a bowl out of the cupboard and placed it on the table.

Jeb walked into the kitchen wiping his glasses on his shirt. "Morning!" he said brightly.

Neither Nick nor I answered.

I could almost feel Jeb glance at the two of us. I didn't look up as I pour my cereal into the bowl and filled it up with milk.

"Well, were going to have a family fun day today!" Jeb said as he pulled the bread out of the pantry.

WHAT?

"What?" Nick cried from the couch. I almost dropped the milk bottle, but managed to catch it quickly enough.

Please tell me he didn't just say that. Please... please... please...

Jeb looked at both of us. "We're going to Mini golf. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

The silence hung in the air like an endless note.

"I have homework," I said as I quickly grabbed a spoon from the draw.

"Same," Nick said as he turned back to the TV.

Jeb shook his head. "Not today you don't. You can do your homework tomorrow and if I have to, I'll write a note to the teacher saying you needed some family time."

I wanted to slam my head into my cereal bowl.

_Family fun day._

More like a lifetime in hell smashed together into 12 hours.

I was going to spend a whole day with Nick. I thought I might be able to lock myself into my room for the day and I might be able to distract myself and avoid Nick.

I once thought of Jeb as wise.

Scrap that.

His an insane, torturing, mind messing traditor.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Like? Hate? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Minigolf: The Most Hated Sport

**Yo,**

**Yes, I know I know. I've been really slack lately, but I'm back now. I have started anouther fanfic. A Merlin fanfic actually, since S04 is out and I'm TOTALLY addicted. :)**

**Anyway, topic of the chapter. The best T-shirts in the world. I have one on right now that says "I don't suffer from insanity... i enjoy every minute of it." :P Isn't that just totally awesome?**

**FLy On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 9: Minigolf: My Hated Sport

Max POV

So here I was. Sitting in the back seat with Nick. Both of us were giving death glares at Jeb, who had the radio on loud and was singing merrily.

I sat the furthest away from Nick possible. Nick sat the furthest away from me possible. We both stared out the window at the green around us. I could feel the tension in the air like static electricity.

And Nick was the source.

Jeb glanced back at us. "I'll going to have to stop at the petrol station. Anything you guys want?"

Once again, neither Nick nor I spoke.

Jeb wasn't surprised. He drove the car into the station and parked it. I had a quick glance at the petrol meter before he turned off the car. It was just about half full. Plenty of petrol to take us to the centre of LA and back twice.

If I had a knife in my hand, I think I would have been convicted of murder.

And Nick would be in the murder cell beside me.

I continued to stare out the window as I heard the petrol glug into the tank. The silence was building the tension. I shall resist.

Of course that didn't last long. I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck a glance at Nick.

He had his head leaned against the window and his eyes looking to the sky. His hands were slack in his lap.

He looked... defeated.

Of course, his face was blank and emotionless. But his eyes and body gave his emotions away.

His eyes flickered to me and as quick as I could, I snapped mine to the outside again.

What are you doing Max? You gave up on him remember? That's what he wanted. He hates you. You don't want to be interested in him anymore. You don't want to work out his mysteries. Why are you messing with your own emotions?

"Jeb wants us to talk," Nick said in a whisper.

Regretful. Again I was surprised to see there was no hatred in his voice.

"That's not going to happen," I said quickly. I hoped he couldn't read the fear on the edge of my voice.

"Ok."

Just like that Nick faded back into silence. Why did I get the impression that he was disappointed? Why did I feel that he DID actually want to talk to me?

Maybe he was sorry. Maybe he really did want to apologise…

Max. Stop it right now. Nick wants you to leave him alone. Why on earth are you still trying to dissect him like a frog in a science lab?

Jeb walked into the store, paid for the petrol and came back out with two chocolate bars and three coke bottles. He opened the door to the car and placed the chocolate bars and the two cokes between Nick and I.

Neither of us moved.

Jeb continued down the road. The radio was back on and Jeb began to sing to the songs again. Normally I would of hummed to the song or at least tap my foot, but my senses were on overdrive and I couldn't even concentrate on the music.

My stomach rumbled. I was hungry again. Dam! I reached for a chocolate bar.

The same time Nick did.

Our hands touched and we both flinched away. We snapped our gazes to meet each others. For a few seconds we held our eyes on each other.

Suddenly, I wanted to talk to him too. Strange as it seems, I wanted to forget the whole bedroom-I-saw-all-those-pictures thing never happened. Wanted to work out his mysteries. I wanted to know Nick better.

I snatched up the chocolate bar and forced myself to look out the window. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Why oh why do I want to do that? Just stop it Max. Just stop it right now!

He hates you. Period.

I un-wrapped the chocolate bar and shoved it my mouth, not really caring what it tasted like. I continued to stare out the window, but my eyes caught Nick's reflection. I growled to myself and stared through the reflection and at the details of the objects flying past the window.

"Alright kids, we're here!" Jeb said cheerfully.

Jeb. Must. Die.

The Mini golf was probably the most deserted place I had ever been to, since I arrived in LA. There were three cars here. Oh, and did I mention one had the Mini golf sign on the side, an obvious signal that it belonged to the worker here.

Jeb pulled up right in front of the building. It wasn't a big place. The sign on the building was massive, but in a small script it said the there was 30 holes and a maze.

Jeb cut the engine and turned to us. "You guys ready?"

Both Nick and I didn't move.

"Come on," Jeb said clapping his hands. "Time to go."

I groaned and opened the car door. I stepped out. I was tempted to break my strap by snapping my wings open and fly away. Trust me. It was very tempting.

I slammed the car door closed and walked over to the other side. Nick had climbed out of the car and arms crossed. Jeb smiled at the both of us, but I glared at him back.

Nick and I followed Jeb into the building. I stuck close to Jeb, trying to put as much distance from Nick as possible. Nick seemed to do the same, hanging back behind Jeb.

We entered the building and came immediately to a cafe. No one was in the cafe. There was a bleached haired teenage girl sitting behind the counter picking her nails and chewing gum so loudly that I could hear her saliva slosh around in her mouth.

Gross.

Jeb walked right up to the counter. I pulled up a chair and sat down on it, crossing my legs and arms. Nick went and gazed over the displays of different golf items signed by famous players. Not that I knew any of them.

Jeb walked over to where I was sitting with three putting sticks and three golf balls. "You guys ready?"

I snatched my putting stick and golf ball out of his hand, glaring at him. I marched straight out the door and to the entrance of the mini golf course.

I arrived at the first hole. It was a simple hole. You just had to guide your way round the rocks.

I slammed my golf ball on the ground. Dam! I shouldn't have done that. I lifted the golf ball up and winced when I saw the deep dint I had created. I have to be more careful then that.

I placed the golf ball beside the dint. Taking my putting stick, I hit the ball.

Of course, my anger went into that little ball. The anger on Nick, the anger on Jeb. The ball flew across the course and hit a rock. I watched in bounce off into the garden. I sighed. You see? This is why you don't make me get angry.

Jeb grinned as he and Nick walked over. Nick looked bored and angry. Exactly the way I was feeling.

"Do you want another go?" Jeb asked.

Sure, I mean this is my favourite game in the universe. "No."

Jeb sighed and wrote down something on the score card. "If you insist... Nick your turn!"

Nick glared at Jeb. I walked in the garden as I collected my golf ball and stood there watching Nick, arms crossed and a narrow expression on my face.

Nick, of course, hit it perfectly. He must have mental moving power or something, because the ball 'magically' dodged all the rocks and rolled neatly into the hole.

Perfectionist.

Jeb grinned. "Well done Nick, hole in one!"

I'll give you a hole in one Jeb...

Nick walked past me, giving me a satisfied smirk. Oh, where being competitive now? Bring it on Emo boy.

I glared at him as I watched him pick up the ball out of the hole. When Nick stood up, I looked at Jeb, who was setting his ball down. I could feel Nick staring at me, but I refused to meet his gaze.

Jeb took two shots to make it into his hole. Once it was finally in, I marched off to the next hole. Nick snickered, but ignored it. I placed my ball down and hit it.

This hole was mainly a bridge in the middle and a couple of hills. Also around the hole were two pits of sand.

Of course, once again my anger got the better of me. Except this time it fell into the stream running under the bridge. And then I looked like the idiot running after it.

Nick and Jeb both got a two par. I still refused to take a second shot.

It wasn't til the 5th hole did Jeb make his move again. I had hit the ball off the course every single time.

Jeb stood up straight and stretched. "Ahhh. I think that's it for me. I'll be at the cafe."

That was it. He just handed the score card and pencil to Nick and left. Leaving Nick and I standing there, glaring at Jeb's back.

"I'm going to kill him," I said seriously, still glaring at Jeb.

"You're not the only one," Nick spat through his teeth.

I picked up my ball, tempted to lob it a Jeb's head. "Come on."

5 more holes of pure silence. I kept hitting mine of course, while Nick was getting 2 or 3 pars. I was getting angrier about being angry.

On hole 12, I once again hit it off course. Except this time was different.

Nick had caught the ball.

As soon as I hit it, Nick snapped out his arm. It blurred as he snatched the ball out of the air. I almost thought that he didn't catch it, until I saw his gaze drop to his hand. His fingers fiddled with the golf ball.

Insert another OMG session.

That was not possible. How on earth did he just do that?

Well… I mean I could do that, but Nick was human.

My mind wasn't thinking clearly as he walked towards me. I just stared at him, but his face was blank. He stopped about a meter away from me and held my gaze. An invisible smirk appeared on his lips.

He wasn't angry. There wasn't a hint of dislike in his actions or his expression. Or lack of.

Does that mean he doesn't hate me?

"Do you want help?" He whispered.

There were so many things I could have said. Go away. Not on your life. At least 99% of them would have been ending with a no. But like I said, I wasn't thinking clearly. Actually, I don't think I was thinking of anything except Nick.

"...Ah..."

Nick chuckled. I watched him place the ball on the ground in front of me. I watched him stand up and walk behind me. Like he was letting off some magnetic field, I felt his every move.

When I felt his breath on the back of my neck, I froze. I felt my heart rate rise and my blood rise to the surface of my skin all over my body. I had never felt anything like this before.

My anger melted away. What was I feeling now? I had no idea. I felt light. I felt like I was flying yet, I also felt as if I drifting in water. It was such a calming feeling.

Slowly Nick brought his hands around me and placed them over mine, holding the putter. I stared at our hands. He would have to be able to hear my heart beat. It was pounding in my ears like you wouldn't believe.

For a brief period of time, my mind came to its senses. It demanded to know why on earth I was doing this. I should be pushing Nick off. Telling him to leave me alone. To tell him to go away.

But for some obscure reason it felt... strangely... what's the word?

Right?

"Ok," Nick whispered in my ear. I felt hypnotised. I felt like I was under a spell. His voice was like velvet. Like music. I had never noticed this type of voice before.

"Firstly, you need to relax," He said slowly and softly.

A nuclear bomb could've hit LA and I'd still be standing here like an idiot listening to his voice.

I immediately relaxed my tense muscles I didn't realise I was holding. I felt like I was on fire. His hands on mine. His breath on my neck.

His chest briefly touched my back and I tensed again. Wings. Could he feel them? What would happen then? He'd think I'm a freak.

He'd defiantly hate me then.

"Relax," Nick commanded softly.

I obeyed. Why? I don't know. Once again, I felt sucked under the strange light headed feeling. Sucked under his spell. Memorised by his voice again.

He brought the putt back on an angle. "You don't need to hit hard," He whispered into my ear.

"Ok," I whispered softly. My voice strangely held a slight shake to it. I could almost feel him smile.

With Nick's hands on mine, my putt hit the ball.

The ball travelled down the course neatly. I watched it dodge the sand pits. It circled before it slipped into the hole.

Nick let my hands go. I turned around to face him, standing less than 20 cm away from him. His face actually showed emotion. Emotion I had never seen on his face before. Care. Forgiveness.

He forgave me. There were no words, but I could see the emotion in his striking dark eyes. He wanted me to understand that he didn't hate me.

He didn't hate me.

Suddenly my shoulders felt so much lighter.

"Hole in one," He whispered his voice still amazingly velvety. "Nice."

I couldn't believe it.

That was the first compliment Nick had ever given me.

I must have looked like an idiot, staring at him. I was in such a weird mood. I was numb, but I could feel more than I ever have before.

Nick mouth stretch into a small smile. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

If I was thinking straight, I would have walked away. I would have slapped his hand, or twisted it. But in this airy fairy mode I was in, ignoring his offer seemed wrong. It seemed cruel now that it seemed he was asking for more than my friendship.

He was asking me to forgive him too.

I gripped his hand with mine. Fire ran through my blood at the simple contact. My heart rate rose again. But thankfully, I managed to keep my voice steady.

"Friends."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**And so the FAX begins! REVIEW!**


	10. Ariel

**Yo!**

**Ok, so this i my favourite chapter. By far. Oh... no... wait there is a chapter when Max... yeah this is the second best chapter. It is certainly the longest.**

**Topic of the Chapter. I have this friend who has te worst sense of fashion. In the universe. I'm thinking for her 18th i should take her to the hairdressers and get her a full hair redo. Highlights, hair thinner, straitened. The whole shabang. Is that a good idea? Or am i just wasting my time.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six To Save The World...

Chapter 10: Ariel

Max POV

"Let me get this straight," Jeff said the next Monday. "Firstly, you surrendered the prank war, which I CLEARLY remember on Friday you saying that you would never give you? You? And secondly, now you are _friends_ with Nick?"

I slammed my locker shut and turned around poking a finger in Jeff's chest. "Look Jeff. His actually an alright guy, ok?"

Jeff shrugged. I turned to lock up my locker, but it seemed he wasn't finished. "So what made you surrender?"

I sighed. I wondered If Jeff would believe me about a moving picture or the magical moment at the golf course. Doubt it. "I walked into his room."

I began to walk to my next class. People moved out of my way. I seemed to have built up a reputation. People seem to stare at me as I walk past. I have no idea what type of rumours are going around, but I swear if I hear one more person ask me what it's like being Nick's brother, I'll shove them in a locker.

Jeff ran to catch up to me. "You walked into his room? You just walked into his room and surrendered? Did you see him holding up a sign saying he surrendered too? And then break out into a massive make out session. _Oh,_ _Nick! I forgive you! You're my BEST friend!_"

I glared at him as he made a horrible interpretation of my voice. "For your information. Nick is my brother. I don't 'make out' with my brother."

Jeff either didn't hear me or didn't care. "Last week, he was your enemy and now, _after walking into his room_ (Jeff used his fingers to emphasise finger quotation marks), you're his friend. Or boyfriend. Do you realise how insane that sounds?"

I stopped and faced him. "Look Jeff. I was wrong about Nick. His actually really nice once you get to know him. And his not my boyfriend."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You're insane."

I shrugged and readjusted my books on my hip. "Maybe I am."

I paused. My mind drifted to something Nick had said to me. "Someone once told me that people might not be what you think they are."

Jeff frowned. He seemed deep in thought, before a smile stretched across his face. "That someone was far from wrong."

* * *

><p>French went by in a breeze and Maths was even better. Especially after Nick helped me out yesterday. Of course, we studied in my room. I wasn't ever going to step in Nick's room again.<p>

Lisa gave me the bird when I looked at her. I just rolled my eyes. Great, I was going to get hell from her today.

I pulled out my note book and picked up my pen. My mind drifted to the moving picture. I had extracted it from under my pillow last two nights. It seemed each time I looked at the picture, the flashes grew closer together until it now looked like a film clip. I began to smell ash and the screams of the children became clearer. It was if I was living in a memory.

"Are you drawing angels?" A dark headed girl whispered next to me.

I snapped my gaze at her and then down at my not book. Sure enough, the page was covered in pictures of me with wings. I snapped my book shut and ignored the snickering girl beside me.

"Your Max right?" The girl asked. "Nick's sister."

"Yes," I forced through my teeth.

"Oh my god. You must like have dinner with him and everything. Every night! And see him every morning. What does he wear to bed? I bet he wears no top..."

I tuned out, desperately wanting to smack my head against the wall.

Chemistry came and once again Jeff was bagging me out about how I had suddenly become friends with Nick. I just ignored him.

Naturally.

I walked back to my locker alone. I began to pile my books into my locker. Once again I was approached by another hopeful bimbo looking to see if I was the matchmaker for her and Nick. Too bad. I might have 'accidentally' tripped her as she stormed off. I marched right past her to the canteen, ignoring her so called 'insulting' words.

Cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>It was strange.<p>

I saw Sam in the Canteen from the first time. He was sitting with the popular kids in what looked like our year. Chatting, laughing. He looked like the leader type.

He looked up and scanned the Canteen as if he felt my gaze. When he saw me, he smiled and gave a small wave that only noticed. I rolled my eyes but gave him a small smile back.

He gave a silent chuckle, before one his mates caught his attention again.

I wasn't sure about Sam. Maybe I was being too stereotypical. He seemed ok when he was around me. He seemed fine when he talked to me. In fact he seemed fine even looking at him sitting with the popular.

I probably was being a little stereotypical.

I was quick to get my lunch (Two Chicken and salad rolls, two chocolate bars, one large chocolate milk) and exit the canteen. How I managed to get in and out without stumbling across Dan or Lisa I don't know. It might just be my lucky day.

I met up with Jeff on the way to the giant tree. He grinned.

"Check this out," Jeff said producing a CAS calculator.

He passed it to me and I examined it with a flick of my eyes. "Bomb."

Jeff grin grew bigger. "Nope. Try a 100% free internet Calculator."

"You're kidding," I said staring at him. Sam. Gone. Crazy Friend. Here.

Jeff shook his head. "No way. And that's not even the best of it. I changed the screen so it is actually colour and has the smallest pixels possible. It has Telstra 3G and… Oh, it has Mario Kart."

I gave him a weird look. Why on earth am I friends with an evil crazy CIA gadget inventor? "I thought you were making a bomb from the Calculator?"

Jeff shrugged. "I was, but when I found an old IPhone, I just had to make one. And come on. How could I resist?"

I rolled my eyes and began to climb up the tree. Nick was already there. The past couple of times Nick hadn't been in the tree. This was unusual.

I frowned when I saw him. "What are you doing here?"

Nick shrugged and bit into his hotdog. "This is the only place I know where girls are too afraid to go."

I narrowed my eyes. "Sexist."

Nick chuckled. "A hello would be nice."

I sighed as I settled myself onto the thick branch. I closed my eyes. "Hi."

I could almost feel Nick smile. "Hi."

I smirked slightly.

"Oh, hey Nick," Jeff said. I opened my eyes slightly. What was he going to do now?

"So I heard you SURENDERED to each other when she walked into your bedroom."

He added the cheesy grin.

And the waggling eyebrows.

Jeff, you're dead.

I slapped my hands to my head. I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh god. I could imagine Nick going mad now. The picture of his face full of hatred filled the back of my eyes again. My heart shrivelled again...

"I guess," Nick said.

I was shocked. He didn't sound angry. In fact he sounded sort of sad. Guilty, regretful, sorry... forgiving.

I peeled my hands away from my eyes.

Nick was looking at me.

I stared back at him. His face held the same strange expression it had on Saturday. Caring, kindness, forgiveness...

"Have you guys stopped googly eyeing at each other? Or am I going to have to put you at opposite ends of the tree before you break out into a make out session," Jeff asked casually.

He did not just say that.

I slapped him. Hard.

"OOOOWWWW!" He screamed.

"We were not 'googly eyeing'!" but I burst out laughing. "Jeff, you scream like a girl."

Nick coughed. "And you called me sexist?"

I glared at him. "Yes. I can say Jeff screams like a girl when he is one."

"Hey!"

Nick took another bite out of his hot dog nodding. "Ok, yes I have to agree with you there."

Jeff glared at the two of us. "What day is it today? Gang up on Jeff day?"

"Yep," Nick and I said together without hesitation, before we both burst out laughing.

It felt good to have Nick as a friend. Ok, yes, I admit, I'm starting to warm to him.

But he's my brother.

* * *

><p>Nick and I walked to class together. There was comfortable silence between us. Once again, we had people stare at us and whisper. Oh great, there goes another rumour about Nick and I. What did we do this time?<p>

We got to English and moved to sit at our separate tables. Sam was already there, glancing through To Kill A Mockingbird. He glanced up and smiled.

"Hey," He said casually.

I sighed. "Hey. What's Mr. Parks got for us today?"

Sam shrugged. "Apparently, we're watching some important themes in the Mockingbird movie."

I frowned as I pulled my book out from under my pencil case. "The one with Gregory Peck?"

Sam nodded. I flipped through the book and double checked I did my homework right.

Mr. Parks explained today's lesson. Like Sam said, we were looking at different scenes in the movie and comparing it to the book. We were watching the whole movie tomorrow.

We looked at the scene where Atticus explains to the kids about how it's a sin to kill a mockingbird. The scene where Jeb finds his trousers folded neatly. Then finally the scenes where Bob Ewell attacks the kids.

I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring at the roof, thinking of what would happen if I jumped up and spread my wings shouting "I'M THE ANGEL OF DEATH! YOU WILL ALL DIE!".

I'm guessing swat teams, Men in black, FBI, those X-files peoples…

Bob Ewell suddenly sprung out and I jumped in shock.

Ok, Ok, the whole class jumped. Mr. Parks obviously forgot to turn down the volume. I mean, I have sensitive ears and quick loud noises didn't work well for me.

Of course, as I jumped, I graved Sam's hand.

I didn't notice, until Mr. Parks turned the lights back on and began to explain to the class about the scene. Sam coughed.

I looked at him, but he had a smirk on his face. He nodded his head down to my hand. I looked at it and blushed, letting go.

"I... um... sorry," I mumbled pathetically.

Sam chuckled quietly. "That's fine. Though, I didn't realise you're scared of black and white movies."

I slapped him on the arm lightly, unable to hold my blush back. Sam still chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

I didn't answer. Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Max, I really am. I didn't mean..."

"Shut up Sam, I forgive you already," I said rolling my eyes still looking at Mr. Parks.

I suddenly felt Sam's breath in my ear. I didn't flinch. I could smell mint gum exhaling from his mouth.

"Next time, you just have to ask," He whispered softly.

He pulled away. His voice was soft, but unlike Nick's, Sam also had a husky tone to his voice.

Oh god. What in god's name is wrong with me? I was comparing voices. Am I insane?

Nick's voice was nicer.

Shut up Max. Just shut up now.

Sam and I were silent through the rest of class. Thankfully, it was only 10 minutes. I said a quick good bye to Sam and was trying not to run out the door.

Nick caught me though. He ran to catch up with me. "Hey, what did Sam say to you?"

I gave him a look. "Nothing," I lied. Nick doesn't need to know he won my secret voice completion.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Then why did you run out the door?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again before glaring at him. "Why do you care anyway?"

It was Nick's turn to stumble on the answer. "Well... you are my sister. It's it a brothers job to pick who's good for you?"

Oh… no… I don't think so.

I stopped in my tracks and poked a finger in Nick's chest. "Ok. Let's get one thing straight. No, make that two. Firstly, you're not picking who my friends are, or boyfriends... whatever. I'm well and truly old enough to know who is 'good for me'," I used the finger quotations.

Nick opened his mouth, but I slammed my hand on it. "Secondly, it's a brother's job to accept that their sister can make the right choices and to stop being to dam protective. Got it?"

Nick peeled my hand off his mouth. "He's not good enough for you."

I throw my hands in the air. "Did you just listen to a word I said?"

Nick smirked. "Yes... it went through one ear and out the other."

"You're ridiculous," I said continuing to walk down the hall.

Nick caught up to me once again. "No. I'm just being realistic and honest. What's wrong with that?"

Once again I stopped in my tracks to face him. "What's wrong is that you're being so dam protective and annoying."

"It's that what brothers are meant to do?"

"Don't make me punch you."

"Oh, are we having a cat fight now?"

Ok. I was very close to pounding that little smirk off Nicky's face. Thankfully, Jeff came to my rescue. Well, more Nick's rescue.

"Alright, kiddies," Jeff said putting an arm around both our shoulders. "Before we turn the hall way into a battle field, let's get to class."

I grounded my teeth together.

* * *

><p>I felt Nick's gaze all through lit class. Through when I turned to look at him, he was always looking away. I glared at my desk. Jeff leaned to me.<p>

"Have you guys made out yet?" Jeff whispered.

I jabbed him with my pencil. Jeff made a silent OW! I glared at him.

"Why in god's name do you keep thinking that Nick and I are together? Are you insane? Or just completely blind?" I asked furiously.

Jeff coughed. "I think you're the one who's blind."

No matter how much I tried, I could not get out of him what he meant. Puzzled, I stared at my desk.

Blind? How was I blind? What couldn't I see?

I would have probably been horrified if Jeff had actually told me what I couldn't see. Actually, looking back, I have no idea why I couldn't see. I was defiantly blind.

* * *

><p>I changed for PE. Dam, I need chocolate. Chocolate solves everything and I was hungry once again. Maybe I could un pick some fat guys locker in hope to find treasured chocolate. Mmm...<p>

I changed quickly, but as I made my way to the exit, I was once again blocked by… Wait! Have a guess.

CORRECT!

My favourite Bimbo Trio.

The change room became almost silent in a matter of seconds. The tension was building.

"What game are you playing?" B1 sneered. Get it? Bimbo 1?... Never mind.

"Um... I think where doing basketball today," I said simply.

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Look, bitch, I don't know what you're playing at, but you have no right to be hanging out with Nick. His way out of your league."

I coughed. What on earth was this girl on about? "Nick's my brother. Bbbrrroootttthhheeerrr. Can you get that in your thick head? Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Lisa held her posture. "A freak like you should be hanging out with the Emo's. That's the highest you status rating goes."

A couple of girls watching laughed and snickered. Ok, enough playing around. Time to shut this slut down.

I stepped towards her. "Status? What on earth does that have to do with anything? Nick is my brother. Not my boyfriend, like every other single person says he is. I have to 'hang out with him' because I kind of live with him. And if you're going to talk about league... I like to see you try and see if he'll even make a conversation with you."

Lisa's furious expression faded into a cheesy Botox lip smile. "Ok. If I get Nick to date me, you have to take everything you said back."

For some unknown reason, that made me angry. I wasn't sure whether it was her creepy smile or the thought of her dating Nick. I wanted to punch her. I wanted to tell her to leave Nick and me alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a bucket of detergent water. I guessed it was for the cleaners, but I had better use for it now.

I graved the bucket and before she could even say anything, I shoved the bucket upside down on her head. The water drenched her instantly.

A couple of the girls behind me gasped. I smiled as Lisa manicured nails dug into her palms. "Good luck with that, Ariel. Oh, no sorry, you seem more like an Ursula to me."

Lisa screamed and ripped the bucket off her head, sending it flying across the room. Her bright red dead straight hair had sprung up into wet curls. Her heavy mascara and eyeliner ran down her face and the foundation was dripping onto her sports t-shirt.

The girls around her burst out laughing. She gave me a furious look, her eyes screaming with rage. She lunged at me, but slipped on the wet floor and landed on her stomach.

I shook my head and left the room. The girl's hideous laughter and Lisa's screaming echoed in the hall way, but cut off when I entered the gym.

I spotted Jeff and walked over to him. He frowned at me. "Am I missing something?"

I couldn't contain myself any more, I burst out laughing. Jeff was giving me strange looks, but I just shook my head unable to talk.

"Something going on?"

I stopped laughing and spun around. There stood Nick with a confused expression on his face.

Oh crap. Nick was going to kill me. Literally, kill me. I was soooo dead when he found out.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Jeff coughed behind me, but I punched him in the gut. Lightly... ish.

"Ow!" Jeff cried.

I dramatically turned around to face him. "Oh, are you ok Jeff?" I asked, making my voice sickly sweet.

Jeff just glared at me.

The Teacher walked in the same time Lisa stormed in with her poodle followers. The boys saw her and laughed. Nick looked at Lisa's soaked form and then at me. Realisation hit him.

"Max...?"

"MAX!" Lisa screamed. She stormed over to me. "YOU FUCKING..."

"LISA PORTABELLO!" the teacher screamed marching over to us. "LANGUAGE!"

Lisa faced the teacher, steam spurting from her ears. I almost thought that she was going to attacked him.

Jeff nudged me. "You're a genius Max." The Teacher's eyes flickered to Jeff and back to Lisa.

"Mr. Cheatly," The slut said. She pointed to me. "That BITCH thought it would be funny to pour buckets of water onto me and humiliate me."

I snickered. Me, me, me, me...

"Look what's she's done?" Lisa wailed. "DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH THIS COULD RUIN MY REPUTATION?"

Jeff and I burst out laughing along with every other boy in the gym. Even Nick managed a smile.

"Lisa Portobello," the Teacher said calmly. "I want you to get a towel and sit down on the benches immediately. And you will remain quiet otherwise I will be sending a letter home to your parents about using inappropriate language in school."

Lisa looked at me with pure hatred. Almost like the look Nick had given me when I walked into his room. But unlike Nick, I had no reason to fear Lisa.

Lisa pouted and looked at Nick with a pleading expression. "Niiiicccckkkkkyyyy, why are you with your sister when she's being a bitch?"

Nick's face paled as he looked around the room for an exit. "Ahh..."

Jeff snickered madly.

Lisa gave a so called 'sexy' look stroking her hand down Nick's chest. "Come sit with me on the bench."

My hand curled up by my side, a growl rippling through my throat. I desperately wanted to punch her makeup masked face and tell her to stay away from my brother...

Jeff gripped my arm. When I looked at him, I saw a warning look on his face, but also a knowing look.

"Lisa," Mr Cheatly said walking up. "Can you please head to the change room this instant."

I relaxed and exhaled. She gave one last look to Nick before she spun on her heels and marched towards the exit. Four girls scampered to catch up with her. Two of them were holding towels.

Puppies. Seriously.

Nick caught my eye. Ah Crapola. He wasn't happy. "Max."

"What?" I said defensively.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Cheatly screamed. "YOU! (He pointed to me) YOU! (He pointed to Nick?) AND YOU! (Jeff?). PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

"Me?" Jeff squealed. "What did I do?"

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oh, no. :P This is an awesome chappie. REVIEW!**


	11. Principal trouble

**Yo!**

**I have an exam today. I really really should be studying, but i honnestly can't be stuffed. I studied all last night and i hate studying. Man! You know what i realised today? That the end of the world (Dec, 2012), happens AFTER year 12 exams! Do you know how much that SUCKS?**

**Ok, Topic of the Chapter, Songs. I think i have done one like this before, but oh well. My new favourite song is 'Faster by Matt Nathanson'. It's the song for the Season 7 Bones trailer. I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I also like 'Love On Top by Beyonce'. But my all time favourite is 'Twisted by Brian McFadden' (It was my inspiration for Ange Love.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six To Save The World...

Chapter 11: Principal trouble

Max POV

"This is great," Jeff cried as we made our way to the front desk. "I didn't even say anything."

Nick was giving me daggers. The real 'you are so dead' daggers. I shrugged. "I think the slut got what she disserved."

Suddenly, Nick pushed me against the lockers. My heart pounded against my ribs, but I managed to control my quickening breath.

Calm hormones, calm.

"You think this is a game," Nick said furiously. "You think that putting a bucket on Lisa's head is just fun."

I narrowed my eyes and pushed him off. "Nick, you can't honestly say that Lisa didn't disserve what she got. I was just putting her in her place.'

Nick ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "Max, you don't get it. Lisa and the popular kids are dangerous. They dominate over fear and when someone threatens to cut them down from the top, they squish them like ants."

I through my hands in the air and rolled my eyes. "Oh, so now you're back to Mr. Protective. Save your breath Nick. I can take care of myself."

"You are digging your own grave," Nick said through his teeth.

"Then I'll dig it myself," I said glaring back at him. "I know what I'm doing."

"You've been here for a week," Nick said stepping up to me. "You don't know how dangerous those kids can get."

I stepped closer to him, challenging. "And you do?"

Nick opened his mouth and closed it again. His hard emotionless face fell slightly until it looked almost sad. In pain.

"Alright you too," Jeff said pushing us apart his voice shockingly serious. "One prank war was enough."

Nick kept his gaze on me for a split second before he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and made his way down the hall. I pushed Jeff's hand off. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt down and slightly miserable.

Jeff seemed to sense the emotion I was feeling and said nothing as we followed Nick into the administration office.

I pushed open the door. The bleach blonde snob glanced up, "Maxine Ride?"

I winced at my name, but nodded and sat down the furthest away from Nick as possible. Unfortunately, there were only three seats. But on the good side, Jeff was going to have to sit between us.

I immediately crossed my arms and legs as I sat down. Nick was bent over, his elbows on his knees and hands through his hair.

Jeff sat down between us. He sunk into his chair and began to twiddle with his thumbs. At one point, he began to whistle, until the snob at the desk gave him a what-do-you-think-your-doing look with her over make-up covered eyes.

Nick finally sighed. "You have to be careful," He whispered.

"I can make my own decisions," I whispered back furiously.

"It doesn't mean they're the right ones."

"I can decide on that."

"Ok guys?" Jeff whispered. "If you want to have you own private love bird conversation, I will happily swap places with you."

I grabbed Jeff's ear. He opened his mouth and made a silent OW!

"If I hear you say anything about Nick and I again and I'll pull your ear off," I snarled. "Got it?"

"Ok, ok," Jeff whispered quickly. I let go of his ear and he instantly began to rub it gently.

I heard the bell ring. I groaned. Great. Nick and I were going to miss the bus.

It was at least another 10 mins before the principal stepped out of the office. He was a tall bloke, standing at least 6' 2. His dark brown hair was combed back neatly and he wore a grey suit with a dark red tie. His shoes were polished giving him a look of importance and leadership. But his eyes seemed to pop out of his head, and were blood shot. His normal expression made me almost picture him with an executioners axe in his hand.

"Maxine Ride, Nicolas Batchelder, Jeffry Nicolson," The principal said with a deep and dark... ok sorry, but he does look like an executioner.

The three off us sluggishly stood up and walked into the executioner's office in silence. There were three chairs. Electrical chairs... Sorry, couldn't help myself.

I'll stop now.

Nick and I sat away from each other again. Jeff sat in the middle. The Principal walked around and sat at his simple boring desk.

He picked up a couple of sheets of paper. "Mr. Nicolson, this the fourth time this term that you have been asked to come to my office. Is there anything you have to explain why this behaviour keeps reappearing?"

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno Paul..."

"That's Mr. Anderson to you," The principal said his eyes flashing with anger.

Mr. Anderson. Ha! I wondered if he could dodge bullets... or has a girlfriend name Trinity!

Hmm, ok, maybe not…

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But I just want to say, that I didn't do anything. I was out in the gym the whole time."

Mr. Anderson raised a hairy eyebrow. "According to Mr. Cheatly, he was admitting that you were part of the plan to... dump water on Miss. Portobello. I have you know that she is in tears."

Yeah, right. She was also running to be the next president of Bimbo's Incorporated.

Jeff opened his mouth but closed it again, obviously deciding that his fate was one he has to accept.

Mr. Anderson wrote something down on the paper. "I'm unfortunately going to have to punish you to a day of suspension."

Jeff sighed loudly. Like a 'oh my god I am so hard done by' sigh.

The principle was either too thick to notice or ignored it.

I'm guessing the first one.

Mr. Anderson turned to Nick. "Mr. Batchelder."

Nick looked up, his eyes tired.

"Seeing as this is the first time in a couple of years that you have been here, I shall make your punishment lighter. Though I have to say, helping Miss. Ride here in the terrible prank... I hope you understand that what you did was wrong and you shouldn't repeat it."

Nick's hard gaze turned to me. I rolled my eyes.

He kept his face blank. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Anderson nodded. "You'll be receiving a Friday detention."

Oh, wait. Nick's glare is on me again.

The Principal laid his blood shot eyes on me. "Miss. Ride."

"It's Max, sir," I said politely. Yes, I know what you're thinking. I'm being polite again. I know, once in a life time. But hey, stay on the Principal's good side and who knows what good it will do.

Nick snorted.

And I mentally slapped him.

The Principal gave an un-interested shrug. "Max then. I understand that you come from a hard life and that you are new to this school, but you need to understand that at West Coast High we have rules that may have been different to your previous schools."

I nodded.

The Executioner looked down at his papers. "There for, I will only be giving you a Friday too."

I almost imagined him holding a judges hammer and shouting, GUILTY OF ALL CRIMES! FRIDAY DETENTION! DISSMISSED!

Jeff looked like he was going to have a fit.

"Um... Sir?" I said.

The principal looked up.

"I think it's really unfair that Jeff and Nick get such hard punishments," I said honestly. "They weren't part of... this. They had nothing to do with it."

The principal folded his hands together. "Max. I understand that you are willing to stand up for your friends, but Mr. Cheatly had said that Mr. Batchelder and Mr. Nicolson were part of the plan."

GUILTY OF ALL CRIMES! Imaged popped up in my head again.

"They didn't do anything," I argued. "I poured the bucket of Lisa's head."

"Miss Ride," The Principal said strongly. "I don't want to hear any more from you."

I sat back in my chair. I tried.

"If this repeated behaviour reoccurs, don't expect the punishments to be let off that lightly. You are dismissed," the Executioner said.

Hehehe.

DISMISSED!

The three of us sluggishly stood up and walked out, our punishments heavy on our shoulders. I closed the door behind me.

Next time, I'll bring in a lawyer.

The hallway was empty. Only a couple of kids remained. It felt strange in an empty hallway. Our footsteps echoed off the lockers on either side.

"I didn't even do anything," Jeff cried slapping his head with his hand.

"You existed in my presence," I said tiredly. "Charged guilty of manslaughter on Lisa's hair."

Jeff sighed. "Well, I'm off. Do you guys need a lift home?"

"I'm calling Jeb," Nick said with a sigh.

Jeff and I watched Nick walk down the hall. He had his hands in his pockets again and head looking down. Now I felt guilty about dumping that water on Lisa's head. Not because of Lisa (Phff, I don't care less about her), but because Nick and Jeff got in trouble for no reason.

I turned to Jeff. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't think I would cause this much trouble."

Jeff sighed. "That's cool. The principal's office is like my second home. No biggy."

"I'll see you tomorrow... wait I mean Wednesday," I said correcting myself.

Jeff and I stacked hands before tapping them. "Yeah, see you Wednesday," Jeff said with a smile. He walked away, in the opposite direction to where Nick had gone.

I stood in the empty hallway alone. Sighing, I walked to my locker. It wasn't far from the office.

I stacked my homework and books I needed into my bag. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Nick leaning against the locker beside me.

"Jeb will be here in about two minutes," Nick said making me jump out of my skin.

I sighed and locked my locker, saying nothing. I stood up and began to walk towards the exit. Nick walked beside me. There was an extremely uncomfortable silence between us, though I felt as if Nick wanted to say something.

"Thank you," He said.

That stopped me dead in my tracks. Did Nick just thank me? Like actually thank me? Am I hallucinating?

He turned around and looked at me. A small smiled played on his lips. I gave him a narrowed confused look. "Did you just thank me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Nick chuckled. "Thanks for sticking up for Jeff and I. I... never thought you'd do something like that."

I rolled my eyes, but could hold back a smile. "Someone once told me that people might not be what you think they are."

Nick grinned. "I know that guy."

I laughed and walked to catch up with him, playing along. "Oh really? Are we talking about the same guy? His Emo and a bit of a snob when you first meet him, but his really a softy on the inside."

Nick chuckled as we pushed the double doors open. "Yeah, that's the guy. And his sister? She's a dominating stuck up weirdo who can verbally win any fight... but once you get to know her... you realise she's still a stuck up weirdo."

I grinned and pushed Nick lightly. Nick just laughed. A real laugh. His face was shining with happiness. One thing I hardly ever see. His deep brown eyes were full of amusement.

Nick frowned when I was silent. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Nick smiled slightly. "I take back what I said before."

It was my turn to frown. "About me being a stuck up weirdo?"

Nick laughed. "No, about saying I never wanted a foster sister... You actually not that bad to hang around."

I grinned. "You're not too bad to hang around yourself."

Nick just grinned at me.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door. I looked up from where I sat on my bed. Paper, text books, pens and notes were scattered everywhere across my bed. I quietly congratulated myself for keeping my wings under the strap, because I had forgotten to lock the door.<p>

"Hello? Max?"

Natalie's head poked from behind the door. I inwardly groaned. Yay! I have my baby sitter to tell me off about getting detention.

I smiled. "Hey Natalie."

Natalie smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Busy studying?"

I shifted my papers to one side to allow her to sit down. "Just finishing up some stuff."

Natalie sighed as she sat down. I swallowed expecting the worse.

Natalie smiled. "No, I'm not here to tell you how wrong you were to get detention."

Well... that a relief.

I breathed out cause Natalie to laugh. "That's Jeb's job. I'm just here to talk personal stuff."

"Ok," I said. "Um... where did you go last week?"

Natalie glanced over my notes. "Oh, just finishing off some moving stuff from London."

Ok? "London. You used to live in London?"

"Yeah, I studied forensics and Psychology for 4 years. Which reminds me, how are you going at school? Excluding detention. Are you fitting in ok?"

Of course, we were back on me again. I shifted crossing my legs neatly. I wonder if Natalie would approve that my best friend was a bomb making trickster. Oh well.

"I have a friend named Jeff," I said casually. "His... alright I guess."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Anyone else."

I shrugged. "Well, there's Nick and another guy in my English class, Sam."

"No girl friends?"

Yeah, sure. Lisa and I are total BFFs! "Nup."

Natalie nodded thoughtful. "Well… if that suits you... How do you like LA?"

I shrugged again, my wings shifting under their strap. Hmm... I might need to fly tonight. "It's not too bad. I wish I could see more of it though. I've never been to LA before."

Natalie nodded. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

I nodded not saying anything. Natalie was quiet for a few seconds. "Well, that's all I really have to talk about. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Why I feel attracted to my brother maybe? Why am I so protective over him? Why do I just want to be with him all the time?

"Nar, I think I'm good."

Natalie smiled and patted my leg. "Ok, well, just remember, if you need anything, just call me. Even if it's in the dead of night."

I smiled at her and nodded. But as soon as my door closed shut, I let the fake smile slip from my face and I flopped back onto the pillow.

I had a lot of things I needed to sort out.

Sam

Jeb

Lisa

Dylan

Me

Me

Me

Nick

Nick

Nick

I sighed.

Nick was human. He was the most attractive guy in the whole school. Every single girl I had met (excluding Natalie) was after his attention. He was a mystery. He was interesting. He was the perfect guy.

Me?

I was a freak. I have freaking wings for crying out loud. Every girl hated me (again... excluding Natalie). I fought with the queen bee of the school. I was the rebel. I wasn't interesting. Not to mention I was far from pretty.

Did I like Nick?

No. He was my brother.

Not to mention he was human.

I wasn't.

He was human.

My heart sunk at the thought. I was never going to be normal. Not now not ever. He was my brother. My safety line. The one who pulled me out of danger.

That's all. His just my brother.

There was another knock on the door. I jumped off the bed and opened the door.

Speak of the devil.

Nick stood in the door way. He smiled slightly. He wore just a plain black tunk top and guy track suit pants. Plain, simple, attractive.

Oh, come on Max, stop what had you just talked about.

Nick coughed slightly. "Well... um... Jeb's been called into work, so... it's just us for dinner."

I nodded, feeling like my heart was beating like a African drum. Or a beat drum... oh shut up Max. Your heart is just beating really fast ok? And no, Nick was not the reason for it.

Nick looked around. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner in the court yard."

Courtyard. Nick. Me. Alone?

SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!

"Um... yeah sure," I said causally. "I don't really... mind."

We both stood there for a few seconds. I looked at anything but him. The awkward silence grew. I wondered if he could hear how fast my heart was beating.

Nick jerked his thumb behind him. "I'll go... yeah, tell the cook..."

"Yeah... I'll just finish off... homework," I say walking back into my room.

Nick was walking backwards. He looked like he was about to say something, but then set his mouth in thin line, spun around and walked away.

I closed the door of my room and leaned against it, closing my eyes.

So help me.

I can't even make a normal conversation with my brother.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Tehehehe. So Max is on her first 'date' and I'm sure Nick will want answers about why she poured water on Lisa's head...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. I Know Nothing about You

**Yo,**

**So, I am offically in year 12. Awesome. And scary. Yeah, life is awesome and scary. My friend has offically made me addicted to Doctor Who and Torchwood (Which by the way, both use the same letter to make the title) and i am offically in love with David Tennet. Sigh. He and rose were a great couple, especaly when she wore that 50's outfit. So cute.**

**Topic of the chapter: Tea vs Coffee. Personally, I'm a tea person. I just love good old Limpton tea. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save The World...

Chapter 12: I Know Nothing about You

Max POV

The sun had set and was the sky was a beautiful pink.

The court yard wasn't as big as I expected, but still as beautiful as the rest of the house. A net of white fairy lights hung above and marble poles with green vines lined the edges. The view was a beautiful as you could get it.

In the centre of the court yard was a small table. A cream table cloth was laid across it along with a simple caramel tea candle. The cutlery was neatly set up.

Nick was on the edge of the court yard staring out into the sunset with his hands in track suit pants. He was leaning against a pole, obviously in deep thought. Though I was stepping lightly on the cream and coffee tiled floor, Nick turned around and faced me as if he had heard me.

"Hey," He said quietly, but met my gaze.

"Hi."

Another awkward silence. It really was a beautiful night. No wind. Prefect night for flying. Ok, yes, this was LA. Every night was a perfect night for flying.

"Oh," Nick said jumping slightly remembering something. He pulled my chair back and gestured for me to sit down. I moved and sat down as he pushed the chair back in.

Um…

That was... so un Nick-like. I must be dreaming.

No, I wouldn't be. 'cause I don't dream about Nick. Do I? No. Of course not.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Nick sat down and pulled his chair in. Almost instantly, one of the maids came out. "I suspect you want something to drink?"

"I'll just have a coke," I said.

Nick smiled. "Same."

The maid nodded and exited. Nick sighed and looked at me. "You like it?"

I smiled. "Like it? It's amazing. Great set up."

Nick shrugged. "I've never done this before... I mean I've never eaten outside... in the courtyard..." He paused, thinking through what he just said, and looked down nervously. "I'll just shut up now."

I stared at him. It was then I realised how much Nick had changed in the last week. More of the way his acted towards me. I don't know, what happened, but I like this new Nick. He... was opening up.

Finally.

"What?" Nick said.

I shook my head. Oh come on Max, stop staring at Nick. He's your brother for crying out loud.

"Nothing," I said refusing to look at him. I gazed out at the beautiful view.

And no the beautiful view was not Nick. Though it could of been...

I could feel Nick's emotionless gaze on me, but I chose to pretend I didn't notice. It would have to be another minute before Nick asked the worse question imaginable.

"Why did you pour a bucket of water on Lisa?" Nick asked.

Oh no. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap…

"I said. She was annoying me," I said narrowing my eyes on Nick. It was that look that said 'this conversation is ending now before I kick your ass.'

He didn't get the message.

Nick smirked. "But she annoys you all the time. What made you act like that?"

You. "Nothing."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Thankfully the maid came to my rescue before either of us could say another word. She placed two glasses of coke on the table. "Just so you know, you're having Potato and leek soup, with Carbonara pasta and lemon cheese cake for desert."

Yum.

"That sounds awesome," I admitted.

The maid smiled but left quickly. Dam… can't she just stay and stop Nick from…

Nick sipped his glass. "So... why did you do it?"

I groaned. This guy is going to be the death of me I swear. "Why would I tell you?"

"Would you tell Jeff?" Nick asked questionably, though I didn't fail to notice the slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Translation: Do you like Jeff?

I smirked at Nick. "Not being protective again are we?"

Nick gave me a look. "Well? Do you like Jeff?"

I decided to tease him slightly. I shrugged. "Well, he was kind of cute."

Nick dropped his eyes to glare at the table. I laughed slightly. "Nick, I was joking. Jeff is my friend. Probably my best friend. But I don't feel that way about him."

Nick sighed. Though I wasn't sure whether it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of tiredness. I leaned over to him. "Trust me. I wouldn't date him in a life time. His not my type."

Nick snapped his gaze to me and a curious look appeared over his face. It was strange how I seemed to be seeing more of his emotions every day.

"What is your type?"

Ok, he got me stuck there. The moment the words came out of his mouth, instantly a picture of Nick appeared in the back of my mind. Now I was really insane. Thinking of my brother as my 'type'?

Bad Max.

I shrugged taking a sip of my coke. "I don't know. I guess just someone that is reliable and won't break my heart... hang on, why on earth am I talking to you about my type?"

Nick shrugged and small chuckled escaping from his lips. "Ok, change topic. Why did you dump the water on Lisa?"

Once again, Saint Maid came to my rescue. As she placed my bowl of potato and leek soup in front of me, I imagined a halo over her head. All hail Saint Maid!

I instantly dug into my soup hoping that Nick would drop the subject.

The maid left and Nick smirked at me as he took a spoonful of thick chucky soup. "Well?"

I groaned. "Why do you insist on knowing that?"

Nick kept his smug smile on his lips as he sipped his coke. "Come on. Tell me."

I thought of something quickly. "Ok. If I tell you, you have to answer one of my questions first."

Nick sighed. "Fine."

"What were the pictures in your bedroom?"

Nick froze. I could feel that the tension in the air had changed immediately. Looking at Nick, It was as if someone had pressed the pause button. His face instantly became emotionless again.

"You stole one," Nick whispered. It was clear of emotion. Defensive.

I leaned forward, my expression deadly serious. "You didn't answer my question."

Nick still refused to meet my gaze. "They mean nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "We both know that's not true. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Nick looked at me. The same flash of red appeared in his eyes again. But it wasn't for anger. It was for fear.

"You can trust me." Gees, I mean it can't be that bad. And trust me; I've coped with scarier things before. I mean what could be scarier than suddenly sprouting wings?

Nick sighed and began to eat his soup again. "They're... images of how I picture my past."

For some reason, his words sparked my double meaning sense. He was telling the truth, that I could pick. But he was leaving something out. Something important.

It was my turn to look down as I dipped my spoon in the bowl. "You... picture yourself with wings?"

Nick shrugged. "Flying. It's everyone's dream come true."

For some reason that reminded me of Jeb.

_Have you ever dreamed of flying?_

He didn't really answer my question. "You dream of flying?"

Nick glanced up at me. "Don't you?"

He was watching me intensely. I felt that he was interested in what I thought; despite my worry that he was guessing I had wings. It made me tense up.

But I smiled slightly. "I'd love to see the look on Lisa's face if I suddenly sprouted wings."

I just got this image of flying after a squealing Lisa across the oval screaming 'NOW YOU MUST DIE!'.

Good times, good times.

Nick chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Just let me bring a camera along."

I suddenly felt my wings grow sensitive.

Nick took a piece of bread off the table and dipped it into his soup. "So come on, I answered your question. Time you answered mine."

I sighed, grabbing my own piece of bread. I knew I was going to get hell for this. "She said for me to stay away from you, because you were way out of my league."

Nick suddenly seemed very interested. It was hard to read his expression. But strangely, it wasn't because he had no emotions, it was because he had too many emotions.

"And?" Nick prompted.

I looked down, dipping my bread into the soup. "I told her that you were my brother and that I have to hang out with you because I kind of live with you. I also told her you would never date a girl like her."

Nick could see I was leaving the main point out. "And?"

I sighed. "She said that if she got you to date her, I had to take everything I had ever said to her back. So... I dumped the bucket on her."

Nick stared at me for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

I looked at him. I suddenly felt like I wanted to run away. At each second, I felt my heart sink further to the ground.

"And you called me protective," Nick chuckled.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the view. I could feel the tears coming, but I desperately tried to hold them back.

"Max?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. A tear slipped between my eyelids. Dam. My eyes are traditors.

"Max, I'm sorry."

I turned at looked at him, glaring. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have laughed."

Nick did look sorry. Just his face, made me want to forgive him instantly, but I held my anger. I realised it wasn't just anger I was holding. It was disappointment.

More of the fact that I would have thought that Nick would of supported me in defending him.

"Max," Nick said seriously. "Look, I'm sorry I laughed. I just... I don't know."

He almost looked ashamed. I sighed. "I hate Lisa, Nick. And just thinking of her being with you..."

I suddenly realised what I was feeling. Jealousy. I was jealous. The fact that Lisa was good enough for Nick... made me jealous.

Of course, it was sister protectiveness.

Or not.

No, Max. It defiantly was.

Nick smiled and shook his head. "Trust me Max. Lisa, is not my type."

I frowned. Lisa wasn't his type? Sudden, unwanted I might add, hope flared up inside me. "What's you type?"

Nick shrugged taking another bite out of his bread. "I don't know. Someone smart. Someone who can make me laugh. Someone who knows the real... me."

I guess that left me out. I had no clue who Nick was on the inside. I was only just cracking his outer shell.

MAX! Are you crazy? So what you're not Nick's type. It's not like you're going to date him.

Then what do you call this, my conscious answered my stupidity.

I was suddenly very, very aware of my surroundings. Candle lit dinner, romantic fairy lights, beautiful sun set. It was almost like one of those perfect dates you see on TV shows.

No Max. This is not a date. It's just a nice dinner between brother and sister. Besides, I doubt Nick thought of this as a date. It was just a dinner.

Just a dinner.

The maid came back with our meals. We ate began to eat in silence, when Nick looked up at me. "Good?"

I nodded. "I love Bacon."

"Really?"

I nodded as I took a second bite. Nick smirked. "You a big fan of red meat?"

I shrugged again. "Not so much beef or lamb, but I like any foods though. I'm not the fussy type. Food is food."

I had to admit. This was kind of a weird conversation I was having with my brother. Who cares? It was comfortable talking to him.

"What about you?" I asked.

Nick shrugged. "I'm not a fussy eater either. I eat what I have in front of me. But... the one thing I hate... pumpkin."

I gapped. "No way."

Nick shuddered. "Hate the stuff. I don't know how you can stand it."

"Pumpkin is one of my favourite vegetables. It's so good. Especially pumpkin soup," I said digging my fork back into my pasta.

Nick shook his head. "Nup. Potato is my favourite vegetable."

Silence flowed between us. I stopped and looked at him. "This is a pretty weird conversation."

Nick laughed. "Yeah it is. Shall we change the subject again?"

I couldn't help but laugh too. To be honest, I had never had such a free conversation with anyone like this before. It was as if Nick was the key to opening my doors to some of my secrets.

Notice I said 'some'.

"Ok, let's play twenty questions," I said shrugging.

Nick grinned. "I'm first."

Oh god. I prepared myself for the worst...

"Favourite colour."

That was very much unexpected. "Um... Blue. You?"

"Green."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I took a sip of my coke. "Ok. Um... favourite movie... and for crying out loud do not say Avatar."

Nick snickered. "Wizard of Oz."

That's nice… wait WHAT?

I almost dropped my fork. And I thought I knew Nick. It seemed that I knew nothing about him. All the things I expected him to like completely flew out the door.

Nick instantly stopped laughing. His face paled slightly and he put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I just said that."

Holy…

"You're joking. Let's go follow the yellow brick road."

"Shut up. I wasn't meant to say that."

"Somewhere over the rainbow..."

Nick narrowed his eye brows. "I'm not gay. And Julie Garland sung 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' really well by the way."

Oh. My. GOD! He was seriously serious!

I gave him a weird look. "Lions, tigers and bears oh my!"

Nick sighed, his face shifting back to its emotional self. "Forget I said anything."

I shook my head. "Sorry... I shouldn't have said that. Wizard of Oz isn't bad, but my favourite movie is probably... Legion."

Nick looked at me in surprise. "Really?"

The truth was I loved the movie, cause It was about the only movie I had seen that had people with wings. Except X-men, but that was only one guy. I remember seeing it was a couple of months back and from then on always wished that there were others like me out there. That I wasn't the only winged human in the world.

I shrugged. "Chick flicks aren't really my thing. I don't mind them, but... yeah."

Nick smirked. "Legion's a good Movie. Umm... Favourite hobby."

Flying. "Um... probably guitar."

Nick nodded. "Do you play much?"

I shrugged as I took another bite out of my pasta. Nick looked down at his bowl and twirled his fork in his pasta. "I used to play guitar."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I haven't in a while though. About a year or so."

I nodded, not looking at him. "So what's your favourite hobby?"

Nick smiled. "You could probably guess mine."

I smiled back at him. "Drawing?"

Nick nodded. "It's what I do in my spare time."

It seemed the more questions I asked the more I wanted to know about him. Nick seemed to want to know more about me too. We got on a role, firing questions at each other 100 km/h.

"Favourite Song?" Nick said to me as he cleaned the last of the pasta in his bowl with his fork.

I had finished my pasta already. I rolled my eyes as I chewed on a piece of bread. "Favourite Song? I like all types of music. Picking one song is like picking your favourite brand of chocolate."

Nick chuckled, placing his fork beside his bowl. "Come on."

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, one of my favourite songs at the moment is Iris by Googoodolls. Um... queen is good, I like some modern ones too... The Script is amazing defiantly one of my favourites. I love all their songs... Black Eyed Peas, Kelly Clarkson, Lady Gaga... Shakira is good too. But seriously, I could go on forever. What about you? Or do you just play hard core rock all the time."

Nick rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yeah, rock music clears my mind I guess, but I don't mind modern stuff. Short Stack, 3 doors down. I agree with you on The Script, I don't mind Black Eyed Peas... Shakira's Soccer World Cup song was pretty good... ok, your turn."

I looked at the stars in the sky. The sun had fully set now. The only source of light came from inside the house, the fairy lights and the candle on the table. In other words, there wasn't much light at all.

Romantic.

No, bad Max.

"Ok, if you said there was one thing you thought you were really bad at... what would it be?" I asked looking at him.

Nick became thoughtful. He didn't answer for a few seconds and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"Probably... Opening up," Nick said finally.

At least he was honest.

I smirked. "I have to admit... You hard to warm too. Mr. No emotion."

Nick chuckled. "Well... yes. I'm not all that good at… talking."

He blushed.

Mr. Blank-face blushed.

And he looked so adorable.

From a sisters point of view of course.

I stared at my empty bowl in front of me. "I'm a crap singer."

I glanced up. Nick was giving me a confused look. "You? A crap singer? In the times I've heard..."

Oh god. My worst fear has come true! My eyes widened. "You've heard me sing?"

Nick rolled his eyes, but ignored my question. "Max, you're fantastic at singing."

I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward. "Nick. I can't sing to save myself."

Nick shook his head, but sighed. "Alright. But seriously, your singing is amazing."

Did he really think that? Yep. I could find no hint of lie in his voice.

Does Nick ever lie?

No.

Duh.

"Dessert?"

I jumped. Dam I was staring to long at Nick again. I've got to stop doing that...

The maid raised an eyebrow as we jumped apart. I blushed furiously and fidgeted as she placed the dessert on the table. I was still hungry. What could I say? I was an angel with an appetite.

We ate our desert in silence. The sounds of the crickets filled the air and a slight wind was beginning to pick up.

"Should we expect the worse from Jeb tomorrow?" I asked.

Nick's laugh came out quick and short. "Jeb isn't that strict on detentions, but then again, I was meant to be keeping you out of trouble. I didn't even last 2 weeks."

I took another bite of the delicious cheese cake, wondering if sugar could cure the guilt in my stomach. "Sorry about that."

Nick just shrugged.

I looked up at him. "You do forgive me right?"

Nick smiled at me. "Do I have a choice?"

I snorted. "No. Forgive me or I'll turn you into an avatar."

Nick chuckled at that.

* * *

><p>That night I couldn't sleep. I stared at the picture as I lay on my back of my bed, my wings spread out over my bed.<p>

I was surprised that Nick didn't ask for it back. Now, the pictures were moving like a movie. Almost like a picture off the daily prophet in Harry Potter. A constant picture repeated every 20 seconds or so. The sounds were becoming clearer and began to flow.

I thought of Nick. I thought of the picture. I thought of what he said. He drew how he pictured his past. I felt like I was breaking him down. Did he meet this little me, well... you know what I mean?

I dissected this picture to this story.

Nick met this girl. A girl who was really pretty. They both wanted to be friends, but there was always something in the way. Suddenly the fire, or trouble came and they both separated, leaving each other crying and wanting to meet again, but also knowing it was never going to happen.

It was such a sad, sad story, but it was what I could pick out.

Talk about Romeo and Juliet.

I hugged the picture and stared at the roof. I wanted to know more about Nick. I wanted to find out his secrets. I wanted to work out exactly who he was.

Why can't I just stay away from him? What was this pull I was feeling towards him? I sighed.

Nick was messing with too many of my emotions. So many in fact, I couldn't even sort them out. Sometimes I wanted to punch him and other times... I wanted to cuddle him like a teddy bear.

Ok, not really, but you get the picture I'm creating. I. Don't. Get. Nick.

(And more the fact. I. Don't. Get. Me.)

I don't get who he is. I don't get why he acts like an emo. I don't get how he feels about me. I don't even get the emotions I feel towards him. Is he my enemy? My friend? My brother? My... no Max, don't go there.

I felt like I was creating my own CSI or Bones series or something 'cause I felt like I was standing in one big mystery. Nick was a mystery (though he was opening up). Jeb was a mystery. Even this lovable house was a mystery. I mean, who on earth puts up secret doors? There are such things as alarms and guards, but Jeb would rather install a billion dollar secret passage than some full proof alarm system.

I tucked the picture under my pillow and turned on my side to face the giant window wall, gazing at the moon. I was lying on my wing. I laid there for a while, before I became annoyed at the feathers that kept floating in my mouth. Angrily, I sat up to move my wing so it was behind me, before flopping back down onto the bed.

I couldn't help but wonder what Nick would be like if he fulfilled his dream.

If he did have wings.

If he was like me.

Shame I could only wonder.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo**

**Was the 'Wizard of the Oz' thing too OC? It wasn't meant to be, just funny. :) REVIEW!**


	13. Break Through

**Yo,**

**Ok, ok, Yes i know i haven't updated since forever, but have recently got TWO jobs and to be honnest, I'm moving on from fanfic. I'm not even going to post anything on Fictionpress because i don't want my ideas to be stolen. I'm hoping by this time next year i will have a book out. Yes, a full on novel. I posting next year will be limited, but i will give it my best shot.**

**Please note that i haven't given up on any of my stories. I will keep writing them until they are finished, but it will be unlikely that there will be any new stories after this one. There will most likely not be a sequel to this story, but I will wait and see.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 13: Break Through

Max POV

That night, I had the strangest dream.

I don't normally dream much. Sometimes I get little snippets of stuff, but not like this. This was a clear dream.

I dreamt I was on an island. It was a small island, only about 10 meters in diameter. The sand was grey and the sea around it was dark, but had not a ripple in it. The sky above was full of rolling clouds. Clouds that looked like they were on fast forward moving speedily across the sky.

"Hello?" I called out beyond the sea.

There was no answer.

I frowned and walked across the sand. I walked along the edge of the island, trying to make something of it.

FLASH.

I jumped and spun around. Lightning. Crap. I was doomed.

But I didn't want to crouch down. Though logic was telling me that if I didn't bury myself in sand soon I would end up Kentucky Fried Angel, instinct was telling me that I needed to stay standing.

Like I was on drugs, I walked to the centre of the island. I looked to the cloud rolling sky and breathed in the moist air. As I closed my eyes, I could feel the electricity in the air. A faint buzz was all I could here...

FLASH.

I bolted upright out of my bed. My heart of pounding a million miles an hour. I was coated in sweat. My wings were tingling with some strange urge to take flight. I just wanted to fly.

I looked outside and all the sudden energy I just had slumped. It was raining. Pouring actually.

I grumbled to myself as I laid back down on the bed. My mind drifted. The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was… oddly… Nick's smile.

* * *

><p>"Morning."<p>

I looked up from my bowl of cereal. Jeb walked into the room holding a newspaper under one arm and his glasses in the other. I gulped my cereal.

Jeb hadn't said a word about Nick and my detentions yesterday. I felt like I was going to get the bulk of it now.

I glanced at Nick. He met my gaze. He was thinking the same.

Fantastic.

Jeb leant over and grabbed the remote that sat between Nick and I and switched the TV off. He walked around and sat down on the single couch.

He put his glasses and newspaper beside him and leant forward. "I think it's time we talk about yesterday's events."

Nick groaned. I was surprised he didn't just point to me and have it all blamed on me.

I would have done that.

Ok. I think I would have done that a week ago. Now? Well... Nick was my brother.

Just my brother.

Jeb smirked slightly. "Mind telling me exactly what happened?"

Nick opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "It was my fault."

Jeb looked at me. For some reason, I sensed strange wisdom in him. Like he knew a lot more than he gave out.

I took a breath. "I poured the water on Lisa's head. She was... annoying me. I shouldn't of reacted like that. It was wrong of me."

Nick ran his hand through his hair. I felt a sudden urge to my own hand through his hair...

Shut.

Up.

Max.

Jeb smirked again. He glanced at Nick. "You had nothing to do with this?"

"Nope," Nick said simply. I rolled my eyes.

Gees, so much for brotherly support.

Jeb smiled. "I managed to get you two out of Friday night detention."

I snapped my head up. Nick raised an eyebrow.

But by Jeb's smile I could tell there was something missing. There was something that made me think there was a...

"On the contrary that you two spend tonight letting Nick show you around LA."

Whoa.

What did he just say?

Nick groaned. "Why?"

Jeb looked at Nick. "Max is new to the area. And since you two are only just learning to get along, I would like to keep it that way. What better way to do that then showing her around town?"

Wait, was Jeb trying to set us up? On a date?

"Fine."

Jeb and Nick both looked at me. Emotionless Nick bore a look of confused surprise. Jeb on the other hand had a smile slowly creep across his face.

Crap, Max. Think before you speak.

Another smash head against wall moment.

I stumbled on finding words. "I... well... I've never been to LA."

Jeb grabbed his paper and glasses. "Well, that's settled. I suggest keeping the fights to a minimum for the next few weeks. The principal didn't particularly agree to my suggestion."

Jeb walked to the kitchen and pulled out some toast. I looked at Nick.

He still bore an expression of surprise. I shrugged at him and leaned over. "Better than detention," I whispered.

Nick's surprised expression faded and a smile slowly appeared on his face.

I've decided Jeb is the best Dad ever.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dave," I said with a smile as I climbed onto the bus. Nick followed me.<p>

Dave grinned as he saw us. "Hey there Max. Ya weren't on da bus last night. I'm a guessin' Jeb picked ya up?"

I resisted a sigh. Nick behind me answered. "Na Dave, Max got us sent to the office."

I turned around and glared at him. Nick gave me a smug smile. Yeah, you better watch out Nicky...

Dave laughed. "I see. I see. What'ch ya do?"

This time I sighed. "I dumped a bucket of water on a girl who was annoying me."

Nick coughed. I grounded my teeth together. It wasn't really a lie. Lisa was annoying me!

Dave laughed again. "I like ya attitude Max! Well, good to know ya two are alright. Ya got me worried."

"Thanks Dave," Nick said politely. "Oh, come on Max move."

I deliberately stepped on his toes. Nick simply glared at me. I gave him a smug smile and walked down the aisle. The bus took off just as I made it to my seat.

Nick sat in the seat opposite. I watched him take out his iPod and put his ear plugs in his ears. He glanced at me and I snapped my eyes to the window. Why on earth do I keep staring at him?

Something is seriously wrong with me.

When I glanced at him again, his eyes were looking out the window. But a small amused smile was planted on his lips.

* * *

><p>I sat there in French, mulling of just stuff, when my IPhone vibrated.<p>

I froze, and glanced around at the students in case they noticed. No one was even listening to the teacher. I breathed out a sigh of relief before I pulled my IPhone out of my pocket and checked my messages.

**Bored without me? :P**

I rolled my eyes. God, Jeff, you're such a girl some days.

I texted back.

_**What's ur plan? 2 get me another friday?**_

**Of course. Duh.**

_**If u were here today, I would be slapping u rite now.**_

It took him a while to texted back.

**Heard u got out of ur friday. So not fair.**

Wow, news travels fast. _**Did Nick say something?**_

**Yep. He said he had to show u around LA.**

I didn't answer that. Nick was actually acting non-emoish. Talking to someone apart from me. That actually sounds... normal.

_**So, u 2 r actually friends?**_

**Not quite, more acquaints. Lol :P**

Sometimes, it does cross my mind that Jeff is actually gay. Even though he confesses that he is a beach bunny hunter.

**Can I come along?**

I frowned at that. He actually wanted to come along? _**I guess. If u really want. Is it ok with Nick?**_

**He told me to ask u. INFINITE CIRCLE! hehe**

I rolled my eyes. Jeff sent another text. **Someone has to make sure u keep everything g rated.**

If I wasn't in a room with 20 students and a teacher, I would have called Jeff on the spot and verbally abused him.

_**JEFF!**_

**Talk 2 u soon. G2g. Cya at 3:30. :)**

I glared at my IPhone. Stupid, bomb making, blonde...

I breathed out and pocketed my eye phone. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him.

French finished quickly, though I was still running through my list of 101 ways to torture Jeff Nicolson (13: steal his lock un-picker. 14: fill his bomb making kit with magnets. 15: hold a bonfire for the 'Burning of Jeff's Tuna Sandwiches'.). I walked straight to my locker. I was lonely without Jeff to be honest. I didn't really have anyone else to talk to.

Or more the point, I didn't really have anyone else to make fun of.

Ah, yes, the sad life for an averaged winged teenage girl who doesn't have anyone to throw their chicken rolls at. I sighed as I made my way towards my locker. I found mine quickly and swapped my books around.

"I'm surprised you're even at school. I suppose the only reason your here is because you've been told to apologise."

I breathed out and closed my eyes briefly. God help me, can't she just leave me alone...

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get one here," I said shutting my locker and picking up my maths books.

Lisa stood her arms crossed in front of me. Behind her, Dylan stood cracking his knuckles. As I stepped to the side, Dylan blocked my path.

Lisa gave me a victorious grin. "Apologise."

Yeah, sure, on the day you don't wear high heels.

"Ok," I say turning to her. "I'm sorry it was only water I poured on you. I think it would have been fairer if I had something that would have caused more damage to your precious reputation."

Lisa gasped in horror.

I began to walk off, but Dylan grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me right up to his face. I coughed as his stinking breath hit my face.

"Apologise," Dylan growled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Or what? Use your combined forces of whale flab and make up to take me out? Oh how threatening."

Dylan gripped my shirt tighter.

"Max!"

All three of us snapped our gazes to the right. Sam approached me, grabbing my hand and yanking me away from Dylan. Dylan and Lisa gave me evil looks as Sam basically dragged me away from my archenemies.

He pulled me around the corner of the hallway and into an empty class room. He stepped right up to me I could smell his sweet breathe. I breathed in. Surprisingly, it smelt nice.

Whoa, earth to Max? You're not in the land of cotton candy. GET A GRIP!

"What do you even think you're doing?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, ignoring my rising heart rate. "Settling the scores."

Sam threw his hands into the air. "Max. Screw your head on straight. Dylan and Lisa are vicious. They will stop at nothing to get back at the damage you caused."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm just saying you need to watch yourself."

I poked my finger into his chest. "I don't need your help."

Sam graved my hand. "You will when Dylan beats the crap out of you."

Yeah. Good one Sam. Sure, Dylan was a wrestling champion, but I was a super human.

The odds are on my side, even if Dylan was on steroids.

Sam sighed and dropped his gaze. "Look Max... I'm... I'm just worried about you ok?"

I froze.

Sam was worried about me?

Me?

My heart rate rose slightly at the thought. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him. Sam held my gaze. I don't know how long we stood there just staring at each other, but we both jumped when the bell rung.

Sam stepped away from me, rubbing the back of his neck. He refused to meet my gaze as a blush slowly crept up onto his cheeks.

"Well, um... I'll... I'll see you at English," Sam stuttered as he grabbed his books and left the class room in a hurry.

I glared at the speaker in the corner of the class room. Yeah, thanks bell, great way to spoil the moment.

Spoil the moment. What moment though? Did I actually expect something to happen between Sam and I? Or did I just want something to happen between us.

Hang on. Where did hard 'No relationship' Max go? AM I LOSING MY TOUCH?

I grounded my teeth together as I grabbed my books and ran out the class room.

I needed at least one friend who was a girl to talk over my boy troubles with.

Excluding my baby sitter.

* * *

><p>I climbed the pine tree, taking my time. It didn't seem as fun without Jeff. When I reached the top, I sighed, leaning against the truck, my eyes closing.<p>

"Hey."

I looked to my left. Nick sat himself on a branch and smiled slightly at me. I smiled back. "Hey."

Nick was about to say something, when my IPhone beeped. I groaned aloud and checked my messages.

**r u kids behaving? :P**

I glared at the small screen. Nick chuckled. "Jeff?"

I sighed. "His either really bored, or has a real urge to annoy me at the moment."

Nick smirked. "His been doing the same to me."

I looked at Nick. "So you and Jeff are friends now."

Nick settled into his spot leaning against the trunk of the tree. He pulled out his paper bag. "I guess... Apart from his strange bomb making behaviours, his actually a really nice guy."

I hummed in agreement as I pulled out my first chicken and salad roll. "The first thing he ever asked me is if I had a spare hair dryer."

Nick chuckled. "I'm wondering for his birthday, we should get him a gift card for the Gadget junk yard. He'd be a lot happier with old unused phones that he would with the new Black Eyed Peas single."

"True," I said as I took a bite off my roll. I groaned as my IPhone beeped again.

This was my lunch you are interrupting Jeff.

**Soz, did I interrupt a make out sess? Lol**

I am going to kill him the next time I see him.

_**JEFF! 4 THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT MAKING OUT WITH NICK. IF I HEAR U TALK ANYTHING ON THE TOPIC 1 MORE TIME, I WILL CLOG UP UR LOCK WITH SUPER GLUE!**_

**Ok, ok. I'm sorry.**

Nick's IPhone beeped. Nick pulled it out and chuckled.

I caned my neck over. "Jeff?"

Nick just grinned and shook his head, holding the IPhone up so I could see.

**Hey, Nick? Is Max really mad? Is she really going 2 super glue my lock?**

I snatched the IPhone out of Nick's hand, only making him laugh. I furiously typed onto the touch screen.

_**OH U BET I'M MAD, JEFF! JUST U WAIT!**_

**Oh, crap.**

I handed the IPhone back to Nick and glared at my chicken roll. Nick read through what I said and shook his head. "And you were saying about Jeff..."

"He is a stupid, idiotic, downright dufous head," I grumbled.

Nick grinned. "Are you ok with Jeff coming with us tonight?"

"Make sure he doesn't get on my nerves," I warned.

Nick just shook his head. "Any where you want to go in particular?"

I thought about it. "I like surprises."

Nick looked serious. "I wouldn't say that. We could end up at a 3D session of Avatar at IMAX?"

He burst out laughing as I threw my roll at him. Picking some salad out of his hair, he threw it back at me.

I dodged it, but I smiled. I liked the way he said 'we'.

Oh, god. I'm definitly losing my touch.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly.<p>

Sam hardly said a word to me during English. Neither did he look at me.

Why is it with boys just being a bundle of question marks? I mean seriously, do they ever make sense?

I did catch Nick staring at me though. I met his gaze a couple of times, but I couldn't read his blank expression.

After half way through the lesson I started to believe that maybe he did get me with some of that salad. I spent the rest of the lesson, combing my fingers through my hair. Nope, no salad.

Chemistry was boring without my fabulous bomb making friend. PE... well, we were now onto hurdles. No matter how much sweet Maggie tried, she couldn't beat me. She glared at me for the rest of the lesson.

Some days I loved being super human.

Lisa was giving me so called evil looks all through the lesson. I did double check I locked my sports locker after I changed out of my sports gear.

I hummed Parachute by Train as I piled my school books into my shoulder bag. Nick magically appeared out of no-where, leaning against the locker beside me.

"Boo," He said simply.

Of course, I jumped two miles into the air. Nick chuckled as I glared at him. I didn't fail to notice the lightness in his mood.

"Ready?" Nick asked as I closed my locker.

I stood up heaving my shoulder bag over my shoulder. I eyed Nick carefully. If I wasn't mistaken, he actually looked excited.

Well, if I'm being honest, I was too.

But, this is not a date, firstly because you don't date your brother and secondly, Jeff was coming.

Jeff.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

He he he.

Nick and I walked among the large group of students walking towards the exit. They glanced at Nick and me until I glowered at them. It made me smirk when they scurried off like scared rabbits.

Nick emotionlessly walked beside me as we exited the school. He was either used to everyone staring or had something else on his mind. He kept giving me sideways glances.

He didn't look at anyone else.

Insert little imaginary happy dance.

Cut out that last sentence, put in shredder and burn remains.

It was sunny today, despite a slight chill in the air. Jeff was leaning against the bus sign. I stopped and sent him a glare.

Nick chuckled and shook his head as we both walked towards him. Well, Nick walked, I stormed.

Jeff's eyes widened. He looked around for a place to hide. Nick chuckled as Jeff jumped to hide behind him. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

Jeff peaked over Nick's shoulder. "My locker is innocent."

I grounded my teeth together. "Your locker is safe... for now, but one more word..."

"Ok, ok," Jeff said instantly stepping out from behind Nick. "Yes, I won't mention it anymore."

Nick snickered. "Do I want to know?"

"No," I say the exact same time Jeff said "Yes."

God dam it, Jeff.

"OWW! That hurt," Jeff whinnied gripping his bicep I had just slapped.

"Really? Well, guess what princess, it was meant too."

Nick stepped between us. "Ok, guys, are we going to get going, or do we have to wait another hour before you two stop bickering like 5 year olds," he said still laughing.

"She started it," Jeff mumbled his head down.

If it wasn't for Nick pushing us apart, I think I would have knocked Jeff out by now.

**xoxxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**Hahaha. That was pretty long. REVIEW!**


	14. Music Memories

**Yo,**

**Ok, so i know some of you have some questions. So i'm going to answer them... duh.**

**Firstly, When will Max find out about Nicks wings? (If he has wings) Well, sorry guys but you have to wait until chapter 25. Yes, i know it's forever away, but there are some megally awesome chapters in between.**

**Secondly, Do the rest of the flock come? YES! They do, but the real question is HOW. There is a bit of a twist in this story. It's not the average itex vs. flock battle, there is a bit more to it. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its pretty long.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 14: Music Memories

Max POV

The three of us piled into Jeff's car. Yes, the crazy bomb maker had a licence. I never went for mine. Why? Because the careers didn't think it was necessary, until I was 18. That was when most of the foster kids went for their learners.

Then Nick didn't have his licence because he was grounded from his car for another 3 months.

But I'm sure Jeb and Nick could afford to live without having any licence.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

Nick sat in the back seat with me. Jeff looked behind him slightly to look at me. "Sorry, Max, you did ask for a surprise."

I narrowed my eyes and pointed to Nick. "I asked a surprise from him. I didn't expect you to get in on the surprise."

Nick gave me a look. "You know 'him' has a name?"

Yeah. Unsupportive emo brother.

Jeff glanced back at me. "Well, I am driving. I kind of need to know where I'm going."

The 'duh' at the end of the sentence was left unsaid.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I could think of nothing to say. I crossed my arms and glared at the back of the front passenger seat.

Nick snickered beside me. I glared at him, but his face had snapped back to its emotional state and he gave me a look that said you-want-something?

Yeah, to knock you brains out.

Though I don't think that would go down well in court.

As we drove through the outskirts of LA, I stared at the passing houses. Or should I say mansions. These were even bigger than Jeb and Nick's house. But these houses didn't have the giant oak tree lined dirt driveway which I have grown to love, or a third of the land that Jeb owned.

But these were still pretty amazing.

As I stared at the passing houses, my body relaxed. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was in awe of these amazing houses, or over the fact Nick was sitting less than a meter away from me.

So maybe it was on purpose that Jeff put some so called 'clothes for opp shop' boxes on the front passenger seat.

If there was anything in those boxes, it would be a little more radioactive than some clothes.

It was at that point I realised what street we were in. How could you not recognize the 20m tall palm trees either side of the road.

"Sunset Boulevard," I said. "We're in Sunset Boulevard."

Jeff chuckled, "Jees, took your time."

I laughed. It was a short laugh, but I was in shock. "Sunset Boulevard... no way. Like, every famous person lived in this street."

Jeff snorted. "I don't!"

I glared at him in the review mirror only causing him to laugh.

"Not everyone, but a couple, Shirley Temple, Jane Mansfield, Phil Collins to name a few. Oh and Arnold Schwarzenegger, but he lives at number 14,215. Did you know he brought out his neighbours house's and expanded his property to 5.5 acres..."

I tuned out and glanced at Nick. He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. He was curious, yet had a small soft smile on his face. His dark eyes sparkled with a strange emotion.

He glanced and nodded to something behind me. "Madonna's house. Well, her driveway at least."

I spun around and looked out the window behind me. I frowned and pointed to the cement path leading into a driveway surrounded by green. "What just through there... Madonna lives just through there?"

I looked back at Nick. I must have had a gigantic smile on my face, because he chuckled. "Nice to know you're having a good time."

"Good time," I said, my eyes wide. "This is awesome!"

Nick chuckled again, but his gaze didn't leave me though. He continued to stare at me with that strange expression on his face.

His eyes flashed red.

It was strange, because this time, the flash lingered. I defiantly wasn't imagining it. There was defiantly something wrong with his eyes. Something almost... unnatural...

And the emotion that came with this flash was so different to the previous too. It wasn't hate or fear. I couldn't recognize exactly what it was. But it was so strong...

I saw Jeff grinning in the review mirror out of the corner of my eye. I snapped my head back to the front. Nick's expression changed and he was now giving death glares at the back of Jeff's neck.

It seemed I wasn't the only one about to kill Jeff.

Jeff turned into another street. "We are currently turning out of Sunset Boulevard and into Beverly Drive. This street is, of course, named after Beverly Hills the suburb..."

"What? Have we turned this car into some tour bus?" I asked.

Jeff glared at me. "Excuse me Madame, I appreciate your comments, but can you resist interrupting the tour guide."

Lord, help me. We have a crazy bomb making lunatic driving.

Nick glanced out the window. "Beverly Drive. Ray Bloger lived in this street," he mumbled.

I looked at him suggestively. He saw me and blushed slightly. He looked down nervously. "Well, um... he... he was the scarecrow in the... in the Wizard of Oz."

I snorted, holding back a laugh.

The Wizard of Oz was really his favourite movie.

Nick sent me a death glare that came with a warning of 'don't you dare'. But that little red tinge on his cheeks reddened. I couldn't believe he knows where the actors used to Live.

Not to mention Nick's blush was cute.

What? Max, this is your brother you're talking about. Shut. Up.

Jeff looked back at us. "Your right, he did too. And who's the guy who played the tin man? Jack..."

I knew this one. "Jack Harley?"

Jeff nodded. "That's right. Jack Harley, he also lived in this street. So does Wayne Rogers... um... that's all the famous people I could think of at the moment."

I glanced at Nick and fought back a laugh. He still had a red tinge to his face. God, Nick Batchelder was blushing. I wish I had a camera.

He looked at me and frowned giving me a clear 'shut up' face. I snorted a laugh. I mean come on. This emo has to have crush of Julie Garland or something.

"I think we need a song," Jeff said suddenly, switching on the radio.

**...my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
>and I was crying on the stair case,<br>begging you please don't go.**

**And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone,  
>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run,<br>you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes.<strong>

I glared at Jeff as he turned the radio on full blast. He even sung to the world, slight amusement at the tone of his voice. I wasn't the only one who was glaring. Nick's expression turned dark and any blush that remained disappeared.

I just ran through my list of 101 ways to torture Jeff Nicolson in my head (42: convince him that all beach bunnies are lesbians). I grinned evilly for a second and add to my list (102: cut volume circuit off on Jeff's radio so it stays on highest volume. 103: also jam a Miley Cyrus CD into his disc player and block the hole with super glue. 104: Fiddle with his car so every time he turned on the engine it played 'The Climb').

Nick looked at me strangely.

* * *

><p>It was nearly sunset by the time we had takeaway Souvlakis and triple caramel sundaes with almond flakes and 4 kit kat sticks. We had spent most of the time just walking through the city.<p>

Nick hung back and hardly said a word as Jeff became my tour guide and pointed out nearly every single building in LA giving it a name. Of course half I didn't remember.

I glanced back at Nick every now and then. He returned my gaze with a small smile on his emotionless face. I couldn't stare at him for too long though, or Jeff would stop talking and start pointing at all the chapels and churches that are best to get married in.

Of course, that was until I punched him in the gut.

I was about to take a bite out of my souvlaki when Nick stopped me. "Don't eat yet, we haven't gotten to the surprise."

I groaned. "But I'm hungry."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Trust me. You'll want to wait."

Jeff chuckled as he saw my pout.

We ran across the street, dodging the honking cars. Jeff and Nick were walking into a building. I stopped and looked up. "Um guys?"

They both turned and looked at me.

I pointed at the building subtly. "This is an apartment block."

The both smiled at me and waited. I sighed and followed them thought the roundabout doors.

Nick and Jeff silently walked through the foyer. I stared at the comfortable seating area and reception, wondering what the hell where doing here.

Of course, there was no point asking because I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

Jeff pressed the up button for the elevator. Nick looked at me. "You ready?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have narrowed it down to two options. One, you have someone up stairs who is going to sell me for scientific experiments and two, your both going to throw me in room 1313."

"The first one is correct," Jeff pointed out as the elevator dinged open.

"Well, I did think that was the more realistic explanation," I said sarcastically. Nick snickered.

I was surprised when Jeff pressed the top story button. I gave them both suspicious looks.

When we reached the top, it didn't stop there. Jeff pointed and we followed him. Our feet were silent as we walked across the carpet. It was when we reached the emergency exit did I groan.

"I hate you guys," I said simply crossing my hands. "You made me catch the elevator up, just so we could take the stairs down. That's pathetic."

Nick grinned at me as he opened the door. "Who said we were going down?"

Jeff jogged up ahead whistling 'Bo jangles' by Jerry Jeff Walker. I stared at Nick. He nodded his head, gesturing me to go upstairs. He closed the door behind us.

I walked up the stairs, Nick so close beside me our shoulders brushed. I felt my heart sped up slightly at the simple touch. My skin became so sensitive, my blood boiled under it.

I so badly wanted to…

Max. Go jump on your head and shut the hell up.

I pushed the top door open and was instantly greeted by the rays of the setting sun. I gasped without thinking.

It was like flying with no wings.

The view was incredible. The sky scrapers in front of us were rising into the sky, like gleaming towers of sliver. The golden rays of the sun gleamed through the gaps of the towering structures.

I stepped forward, almost hypnotised by the fabulous sight. In all my times of flying, I had never seen anything like this before.

I continued to step forward and spun around to take in the 360 view.

Opposite the city, stretched the Pacific Ocean. A bright pale blue. It sparkled with sliver lights and seemed like it could go on forever.

My wings strained against my strap without meaning too. I needed to fly. I needed to dive into the flat endless ocean.

"Max!"

I spun around. Across over to the southern side of the building, Jeff beckoned my over. I jogged over to where he stood and found three fold up bench chairs.

"We're eating dinner here?" I asked.

Jeff grinned at me and pointed down. I followed where he was pointing.

A stadium was across the road. It was huge. The crowds we're cheering like mad over something. But it wasn't a sporting game. It looked like...

"A concert?" I said. "We're sitting up here to watch a concert?"

Jeff laughed and gabbed one of the fold out chairs. "We have the best seat in the house."

I laughed happily and gabbed one of the chairs, also propping it up. Nick walked over, a pair of binoculars in his hand. He waved them up in the air. "You'll need these. There is no way you'd be able to see anything without binoculars."

True. If you were a human. I, on the other hand, had raptor vision. I could easily see into the concert stadium, but the last thing I wanted is my best friends to work out I wasn't exactly normal.

I nodded and pulled my souvlaki out of the plastic bag. I took a bite and hummed at the delicious taste that filled my mouth. "This is good."

Nick propped up his chair beside me and pulled out dinner. Jeff was already half way through his souvlaki.

We sat there in silence. I thought of how lucky I was. To be sitting here. Feeling like I was on top of the world.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

I sat up a little straighter. Hang on. Who's concert was it?

Nick had the binoculars. Like lightning, I snatched them out of his hands and brought them to my eyes. I focused in on the tiny presenter standing of the multi coloured stage.

"The Script!"

A roar erupted in the stadium. I felt the energy of the crowd hit me right down to the bone. It was such a thrill. I felt as if I could run a thousand miles. It was like I was drinking in the energy of the stadium. I slowly brought my binoculars down and gapped at Nick. Nick gave me an amused smile.

I pushed him in his chair lightly. Nick chuckled. "I thought you would like it."

"Of course, I like it." You're here!

Shut up, shut up, shut up...

Jeff leant over and snatched the binoculars away from me. He glanced through them and gave me a raised eyebrow. "You like The Script?"

I gave him a 'duh' look. "There one of my favourite bands."

Jeff shrugged. The music started then. The instant I heard the song, I grinned. "I love this song!"

**(Science & Faith by The Script)**

**Tried to break her to a science  
>In an act of good defiance<br>I broke her heart.  
>There's a pull up on her theories<br>There's a watch her growing weary  
>I broke her heart.<strong>

I couldn't help but sing along to the song and humming to it as I ate. Jeff was tapping his foot.

The energy the whole stadium was giving off was unbelievable. I just felt so... alive.

**Having heavy conversations  
>About the frivilous constellations of our souls. oh<br>We're just trying to find some meaning  
>In the things that we believe in<br>But we got some ways to go.  
>Of all of the things that she's ever said<br>She goes and says something that just knocks me dead.**

I glanced at Nick. He was quietly eating his dinner. He looked at me his face full of happiness and... content. He caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back, but turned my mind and heart back to my dinner.

**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>You can break everything, got the chemicals?  
>But you can't explain a love like ours.<strong>

I glanced at Nick on those words. I couldn't help it. As much as my mind was trying to fight it, I had to sneak his a glance.

Nick was staring at the stadium. He had a frown on his face as if he was fighting with himself. Like he was trying to work something out.

I snapped my head back to the front. Your brother, he's your brother. He's human, you're not.

**Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeh this is real.<br>Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeh this is real.<strong>

Jeff bundled his papers up and threw them off the building. I glared at him. "Litterer."

Jeff looked over the edge and shrugged, a trickster grin on his face. "Paper decomposes."

Nick leant forward to look at Jeff. "Gees, did you eat that in like 10 seconds?"

Jeff checked his watch. "One minute and 12 seconds actually. What can I say? I'm a hungry guy."

"The big stomach matches your big ego," I mumbled. Nick laughed. Jeff glared at me.

**I tried pushing evolution  
>As the obvious conclusion of the start.<br>But it was all my own amusement  
>Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart.<br>Of all of the things that she's ever said  
>She goes and says something that knocks me dead.<strong>

**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>You can break everything, got the chemicals?  
>But you can't explain a love like ours.<strong>

I took the last bite of my souvlaki and threw my ball of paper over the edge.

Jeff was instantly on me. "Rebel!"

I glared at him and hit him on the head with my coke bottle.

**Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeh this is real.<br>Ooohhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeh this is real.<strong>

**Of all of the things that she's ever said  
>She goes and says something that just knocks me dead.<strong>

As I dug into my sundae, trying to keep my mind off how close Nick was sitting next to me. Jeff was onto his second souvlaki, using the binoculars to watch the performance.

I... I had never felt like this before.

Every vibe... every cell of my body could sense Nick sitting next to me. Apart from the words of the song, all I could hear was Nick.

I just wanted to move closer to him. I wanted to brush my arm again his. To just...

I shovelled Ice-cream into my mouth and bit down on the icy cold mush to break my chain of thoughts.

**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>You can break everything, got the chemicals?  
>But you can't explain a love like ours.<strong>

**Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeh this is real<br>Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeh this is real<strong>

I couldn't resist any longer. I had to look at him. I just had too.

I glanced across.

He was looking at me. All the puzzlement in his face beforehand had disappeared. Realisation now appeared on his face. A look that told me he had made up his mind... on something.

Nick smiled softly at me.

* * *

><p>I sat on the second L on the Hollywood sign. It was about 3 in the morning. Who knows how long I had been sitting there. I've just sat there, trying to organize my emotions.<p>

I've come up with nothing.

Not a thing.

'Cause whenever I thought of Nick, one thing got in the way.

I wasn't human.

I wasn't even mentally human. I was far more intelligent than normal 16 year old girls. I had the ability to make snap decisions. I had could logically work things out faster than any girl in year 10.

Not to mention, I had wings. I could snap a bone like a twig if I had the right grip. I could see the fine print of a newspaper 2 km if I focus in on it enough. I could hear a cockroach scuttle across the floor through closed doors and instantly know how fast it was going and how big it was. My sense of smell was strong enough that I could pinpoint each person's sent and memorize it like I was on auto pilot. Hell, I could find my way through a maze with my eye closed by just using a sense of smell and hearing.

Even if I wanted a normal human life, I already knew I never was going to get one.

I sighed and picked up the daisy I had collected. I almost felt like doing a cliché moment and pluck the petals of the daisy. I should follow my heart, I should follow my heart not.

My other hand snuck into my pocket and pulled out the twice-ly folded picture. I opened it up watched the repetitive movie of the mini me and mini Nick.

Would Nick have a normal life?

The pictures... they move.

But Nick probably couldn't see it. Maybe it was Just me. Just another weird and wonderful power I got with my wings.

I looked back down at LA again. The sparkling lights, the never ending noise.

Nick had the chance to live a normal life.

Something I would never be able to give to him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxo**

**Sigh. Poor Max. Don't worry, i would fly to the moon before i would say they aren't getting together.**


	15. Man, I hate Karma

**Yo!**

**So life is awesome. You know what? The last time i posted a chapter for this story was last year! :P Laugh, it was funny.**

**I should be doing homework, Meh. It's so much more interesting posting this story. I do love this story. It's pretty dam awesome.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 15: Man, I hate Karma

Max POV

I stumbled down the Titanic stairs like I had a hangover... not that I've ever had a hangover before... nor do I want one… you get what I'm saying.

Nick wasn't even down stairs yet. Of course, usually he has a shower before me. Today, it was my turn to wake up Nick today. He was probably in the shower right now looking…

And I'll end the sentence there.

I stumbled into the kitchen, running my hands through my curly hair. I won't go flying at 3 o'clock in the morning again.

Jeb dropped his paper down just below his eyes. He gave me a look that reminded me of Professor Dumbledore.

Minus the beard, the cloak and the power to say "AVANDA CADABRA!"

"When I said for Nick to show you around LA, I didn't mean for you to stay up until 1:30 in the morning," Jeb said in a monotone as he lifted his paper back up.

I mumbled an unintelligent response as I walked into the pantry and pulled out the cereal and the milk. Getting a bowl from the draw below, I filled it with cereal. I almost spilt the milk as I took off the lid.

"On a school night," Jeb added causally.

I took my bowl and my spoon and flopped myself onto the couch. It was so comfy that I could of fallen back to sleep.

Thank god I had finished my homework.

As I ate my cereal, there was silence. It was only after my second bowl, did Nick stumble into the room.

His black hair was a messy as usual. He wore his navy jeans and black rip curl hoody. His eyes were droopy slightly and he had purplish bruises under his eyes.

Of course he still looked cute even when he was half dead.

I hit my head with my spoon. God dam it, Max.

"Morning," He muttered.

I hummed in response as I dug back into my breakfast. Jeb glanced over his paper.

"It'll teach you from staying up too late," Jeb said, amusement seeping into his voice.

Nick grunted in response and ruffled his hair. He poured his own cereal into a bowl and poured in the milk.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeb glance at his watch. "Oh, would you look at that. It 7:45."

I froze. Nick's spoon clattered on the kitchen desk. We both looked at each other in horror.

Our bus picks us up at 8.

"Crap," I whispered.

I slurped down the rest of my cereal and basically threw the bowl on the tea table. Nick left his breakfast on the bench and was about to make a run for the door, when Jeb stepped in his path.

"Whoa. Hold it right there. I'll take you in," He said calmly as he folded his paper. "As long as you promise that neither of you will stay up that late again."

He was glaring at Nick as he said that. Nick's emotionless face held Jeb's powerful gaze strongly. It was like they were having a mental battle.

That made me picture Nick on a white horse in shining armour.

Oh come on Max. If Nick was on a horse at all, it would be a black horse.

Nick finally broke the gaze and sighed. "Fine."

I felt like I was missing something here. Jeb had authority, but Nick seemed to challenge it strongly.

But for some strange reason I felt that Jeb wasn't mad at the fact we came home at 1:30. It was like he was mad at something else entirely.

"Yo!" Jeff said greeting me happily.

I gave him a tried stare. "Glad to know someone is actually not sleepwalking today."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Guess what?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Jeff groaned. "Oh come on, one guess."

I sighed. "Fine. Um... you stole another hair dryer."

Jeff tutted and shock his head. "I think I've stolen every hair dryer in the school. No, I set a bomb off in Lisa's locker."

I stopped and looked at him. "Jeff. I love you."

Jeff took a step back, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Um... Max, I..."

I slapped him. "Oh, come on, I didn't mean literally."

Jeff sighed in relief. "Thank god. Nick..." Jeff stopped himself.

Too late. I had caught him. "Nick what...?"

"Nothing!" Jeff pipped, squeamishly.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I had as much chance of believing him as walking on Pluto.

Jeff coughed. "Aannyywwaayy, I managed to put a bomb in Lisa's locker. And it should go off in..." Jeff glanced at his watch. "Oh, three seconds."

Three.

Two.

One...

BANG!

I spun around. One off the locker doors had blew off the locker, flying across the hallway and hitting the lockers on the other side. Smoke and torn paper was floating out of the locker.

Without looking at Jeff, I held out my fist. He tapped it.

"Jeff, you're a genius," I said.

"I know... OW! Max, stop bloody slapping me!"

"And you're vain."

"I know... Hey, no I'm not!"

I walked into Maths. Lisa purposely bumped my shoulder. That's ok, I tripped her, sending her books flying everywhere. People laughed at her as I causally walked passed her. I sat down and watched her stand up and give me the finger.

Oh gees, I'm so offended.

Maths went quickly. Nick caught up with me afterwards. I was surprised he was even heading this way. Doesn't he have Biology or something? That's over the other side of the school campus.

"Hey," Nick said casually.

I frowned. "Um... hi to you too. But what the hell are you doing here?"

Nick laughed, but strangely didn't meet my gaze. "No reason in particular."

He was lying. Hmm... strange. But I chose to ignore it.

Conclusion: Nick was acting weird.

Weirder than he normally was of course.

"Hey, Nick, Max," Jeff said appearing on the other side of Nick. "How's life?"

I chuckled. "Pretty good. Though Nick, here decided to show up out of the blue, when his next class is over the other side of the campus."

Jeff looked at Nick and burst out laughing. "Ah god."

Nick was glaring at Jeff. He was about to say something, but must of thought better. Jeff calmed down and sighed.

I looked between them in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," Both the boys said at the same time. Though Nick said is quickly and Jeff said with a laugh.

Ok, I think I'm missing something.

Once again, lunch time came around and I was back sitting in the pine tree eating lunch with my best friends. I wasn't afraid to call them my best friends, because... well they were the only people that actually had a decent conversation with me without including Nick, boyfriend and hot in the same sentence.

Of course that didn't include Dylan and Lisa.

Or Sam.

Actually, I wondered briefly where I would put Sam. He wasn't my best friend. Maybe just a friend.

"The Halloween Dance is next Friday," Jeff said suddenly in the middle of a comfortable silence.

Well, suddenly the comfortable silence just turned uncomfortable. Way da' go, Jeff.

As far as I was concerned, Dance = Dresses = make-up = I don't think so.

"I'm not going," I said instantly taking a bite out of my beef strip wrap.

Jeff made a face of mock horror. "Oh my god. Did you just say you weren't going? This is a moment to remember. A GIRL had said that she wasn't going to the Halloween Dance. Maybe the world is coming to an end."

I rolled my eyes.

Nick looked at me curiously. "Why don't you want to go?"

I shuddered. "I would have to wear a dress. That's why."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to go to the dance, just because you don't want to wear a dress," he clarified.

"Well, not just because," I snapped. "There is the fact there will be dancing and too many people and music loud enough to blow ear drums. There is no way I was going."

"Oh," Nick said looking slight deflated.

I paused slightly through a bite of my wrap.

Did I just say deflated?

Did that mean Nick actually want me to go?

More the point, Did that mean Nick actually wanted me to go... with him?

The thought sent my heart off like wild fire. My sense went on over drive again as Images of Nick dressed in a tuxedo came into my mind. His black hair messy as usual, his dark eyes piercing mine as he held out his hand to lead me to the dance floor...

"Well, if you guys aren't going," Jeff said breaking my train of thoughts (I hailed him for that split second). "There is no way in the world I'm going alone."

I shrugged. Nick said nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him a couple of times open his mouth to say something, but closed it again his mouth forming a grim line.

It took all my might not to look at him.

My addiction to Nick was getting sadly worse.

"Hey, you're Max right?"

I spun around and narrowed my eyes on a dark haired gum chewing piggy tailed year 8. "Yeah?"

The dark haired girl squealed. "Oh my god. You're Nick's sister!"

And you're another one of those girls who wants to date Nick.

"Hey, where are you going?" The dark haired girl said running to catch up with me. "I want to ask a favour."

"What," I growled.

"I want you to get Nick to ask me to the Halloween Dance. I'll pay you," The girl said quickly, jogging to catch up with me. "$100."

I stopped in my tracks. Hmm... "$150."

The girl grinned. "Deal."

"and you pay now," I added.

The girl narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

Dam. So close. "Well, you'll have to trust me... or obviously Nick isn't worth the money."

I began to walk off. The girl didn't answer. I walked four steps.

"WAIT!"

A small smirk appeared on my face as I turned around. The girl came up to me. She pulled out her glittery pink wallet and slapped $150 into my hand.

Her pointed her pink nail polished finger in my face and gave me a warning look. "You better keep your promise, or I'll hunt you down and force you to pay twice as much back. The name is Jemima Handle by the way and this is my phone number."

She passed a torn off piece of paper and shoved it in my hand. I resisted the urge to gag. "Sure, fine. I'll just suggest you to him."

The black haired girl squealed and wrapped her hands around me. I winced, wondering if her mascara was so think it would put stains on my clothes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Yeah, get off me."

The black hair girl squealed as she let go of me and ran down the hall way in her high heels. People stared at the spastic girl as she jumped up and down, her hair going everywhere.

I pocketed the money and grinned.

Dream on bimbo.

"Guess who scored $150 in the hall way?" I said as I squeezed past Sam to get to my seat.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, this sounds interesting."

I waved the money under his nose as I sat down. "I promise a bimbo that I would suggest her to Nick for the Halloween Dance."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you wrapped her around your finger?"

I pocketed the money in my calf pocket and pulled out my mockingbird book. "Oh no, I'll suggest her to Nick, but I'll also add my opinion to it. Beside's I doubt Nick would want to take anyone."

Sam chuckled and looked down at the table. "Are you going to the dance?"

I huffed. "Me? No. I hate dances."

Sam smiled softly and stared at the desk. "Well... I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me."

...

Oh. My. God.

I just stared at him. My heart sped up until it felt like it could win the Melbourne cup. I felt a sensitive shiver run down my spine.

Sam looked up at me. I stared into his bright green eyes. For some reason, they didn't have the same impact on me as Nick's did.

Nick.

My eyes focused on Nick's figure sitting on the opposite side of the room. His face was blank of emotion, but his knuckles were white as they gripped the table.

His eyes blazed red. A strong bright red. As red a fresh blood.

Red with anger.

Sam frowned slightly and glanced behind him. He sighed and looked back at me. "Don't listen to him Max. You can make your own decisions."

I narrowed my eyes on Nick. Sam was right. I didn't need Nick to make the decision on whether I should or shouldn't go to the dance. He needed to get a grip over the fact that he couldn't rule my life.

I turned to Sam and spoke confidently. "I'll go with you."

Sam grinned. He gripped my hand as he looked back at Mr. Park's lecture. His hand was surprisingly rough. But it still made my blood boil at the touch.

Another one of the worst decisions in my life.

I suspected that Nick would wait for me to walk to Literature, like he always did. But I was greatly surprised when he exited the room in a hurry.

It hurt. Like a stabbing pain in my chest. Quick, sharp, but painful.

I kept my head down as I walked to literature. I prayed to the gods that no bimbo would come up with another, what I now call a 'GNTDMN' (Get Nick To Date Me Now) request, because I was so not in the mood.

"What happens when you mix a snail and a tortoise?" Jeff said cheerfully.

I didn't answer. For some reason, I didn't have the heart too.

"Hello?" Jeff asked. He grabbed my bicep and stopped me in the middle of the hall way.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Jeff asked seriously.

I didn't look at him. "Yeah."

"What's wrong? Boy troubles?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

I glared at him. "No!" I hesitated. "Yeah, your right. I guess I have guy troubles."

My troubles involved one particularly amazing guy…

"Nick," Jeff said. I noticed it was a statement and not a question.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah Nick. And his over protectiveness. Gees, a guy asks me to a dance and he goes all bloody defensive."

I began to walk off, but Jeff pulls me back again. "Wait a second, did you just say a guy asked you to the dance? Did you say yes?"

I threw my hands into the air. "Of course I said yes. I could I not say yes."

Jeff still gripped my shoulders. "Who asked you?"

"Sam Coonan."

Jeff groaned and slabbed his head. "Jesus Christ."

I thought Jeff agreed with me. "I know right? And then Nick..."

Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the exit. It startled me that we passed the Literature class room.

I looked back, but Jeff had his hand tightly gripping my arm. "That was the lit class room... where are we going?"

"There is something you should know," Jeff said.

I was surprised at the seriousness in his voice. Jeff was never serious, unless you were talking about bombs.

Jeff led me out the back door of the main building. He glanced around for teaches. When he was sure the coast was clear, he ran across the small path and around the basketball gym, dragging my with him. He only stopped when we were out of sight behind the gym.

"Sit," Jeff said immediately.

I didn't argue as I sat on the small wooden plank raised by two rusted paint tins. Jeff paced his hands on his hips. He was thinking so intense, that I began to think he might have a brain strain.

Jeff turned to me. "Are you sure it's Sam Coonan? Blonde hair? Light skin? Slightly smaller than me?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, I'm positive it's Sam Coonan."

Jeff swore under his breath. I was about to protest, but he stopped me.

"There is something really important you need to know about Nick."

That instantly caught my attention. Nick and his mysteries. It never accrued to me that possibly Jeff knew some of Nick's history.

I've underestimated the power of Jeff.

Jeff hesitated. "Nick... he wasn't always a loner. He was in the popular group the instant he arrived at the school in year 7. He had the girls smothering him, though as far as I knew he never dated any of them."

Yeah right. I'm sure he dated girls. Why wouldn't he? I thought bitterly.

Jeff sighed. "He was also best friends with Sam Coonan, but Sam was on the outer. From what I could tell, Sam wanted to get into the popular group. Why? I didn't know."

"All I know is that one day, Sam and Nick were completely ignoring each other. Suddenly, Nick was pushed to the outer and Sam replaced him. I don't know what happened but Nick was deeply hurt by something. Since then Sam has always been in the in group."

I frowned. "Sam's not Dylan's friend."

Iggy shock his head. "Not Dylan. Dylan is a senior. Sam is with the popular kids in our year, but I bet if Dylan offered, Sam would be in his group. He goes for the power."

_He goes for the power._ "What do you mean?"

Iggy looked at me as if I grew another head. "He wants to be popular Max. That's all he wants. He doesn't care about any one unless they can help him get to the top. I think... personally that he was just using Nick to get him into a popular group."

I looked down at my hands. If Jeff wasn't my best friend, I doubt I would've believed him. But this was Jeff and there wasn't a smile on his face. He was not kidding me. He spoke the absolute truth.

I looked up at him. "You think he's using me."

Jeff nodded.

I thought about Sam. All his sincere smiles, his positive attitude. More I thought about it, the more I wanted to deny that Sam would actually use me to get a better reputation. It sounded ridiculous. It sounded stupid.

How would Sam use me anyway? I wasn't popular. Actually, I was probably the opposite from popular.

I shook my head. "No. Sam wouldn't use me. I know him."

Jeff looked pained. "For two weeks Max."

I gestured to him. "I've known you for two weeks. I trust him as much as I trust you."

Jeff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I suddenly realised something. "That still doesn't explain why Nick is acting so protective over me."

Jeff looked up a small smirk on his face. "You really can't see it can you."

"See what!" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

Jeff smile faded. "You have to be careful with Nick, Max. He's... It's not really my place to say, but... Oh stuff it, if you're smart, you'll work it out soon enough."

I've never seen him so serious on a topic about Nick!

What the hell was Jeff on about?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**HEHEHE! Blind Max. REVEIW!**


	16. Asking For It

**Yo,**

**HAHAHAHA! You guys are funny. Seriously, you crack me up. So i updated because the last review made my crack up. You guys are hallarious.**

**Ok, Ok, i won't hold you up any longer. You guys are just awesome.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 16: Asking for It

Max POV

Jeff and I waited until the bell rung before heading to PE. Jeff didn't say anything on the way.

The whole of PE class, my mind was elsewhere. Nick kept his distance. He didn't even look at me. Occasionally, a red spark appeared in his eyes.

Why did my chest hurt? Did I actually want him to look at me? Did I actually want to hold my gaze with him? I felt as If had no energy anymore.

Jeff gave me careful glances, judging my reaction for everything carefully.

You know if he wasn't one of my best friends, he could seriously be classified as a stalker.

Nick was already on the bus, when I climbed on after school. He still didn't look at me. He just stared out the window, head phones in his ears.

I kept my head down as I sat down opposite him and plugged my ear phones in my ears. I couldn't stop thinking of Nick and Sam. I wondered who broke their friendship first. Jeff seemed to think that it was Sam, who was trying to get into Nick's 'group', even if it hurt him.

You're blind Max, you're blind.

From what though?

Jeff kept hinting, but I didn't get it. I wasn't really one for riddles. I was one for straight, understandable answers.

Hell, prophecies are just a waste of time to think about.

As the bus emptied, I was able to get a clear image of Nick's reflection in the window. My mind wasn't even stopping me. Whether it was too worried about the pain in my chest, or the fact I just couldn't be bothered. But I just stared at his reflexion. Waiting. For what? I don't know. Anything.

He glanced at me once though. Of course, he only saw me staring out the window. He looked at me though. Strangely enough, he looked like how I felt.

* * *

><p>The instant the bus stopped, Nick was already half way up the bus. I struggled to get out of my seat as he stepped off.<p>

I said a quick goodbye to Garry, before leaping out of the bus and running to catch up with Nick. He seemed to know that I was going to confront him, because he sighed.

I grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What is your problem?"

Nick glared at me. "You're going to the dance with Sam."

"So? Oh, come on, I thought you got over the protective stage," I said throwing my hands in the air.

Nick gripped my shoulders. "Can't you see? He's using you."

I glared back at him, deciding to play dumb. "How?"

Nick opened his mouth and closed it again. After five seconds I knew he had no answer to that. "See? Sam isn't using me. How could he use me? He is simply wanting to take me to the dance."

Nick's mouth tightened into a grim line. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his fist clench. "I thought you said you weren't going to the dance," He said darkly.

I narrowed my eyes. "It doesn't matter what I said. I'm going to the dance now, with Sam, whether you like it or not."

Nick stared at me his face blank of emotion. But in his eyes... I could see he was hurting. Real bad. I wondered if Sam really did hurt Nick. Nick obviously hated Sam's guts. I wondered how much of the pain was over me going to the dance with Sam or over the worry he felt about me being used.

Oh, come on Max. Nick is thinking of what ever happened between him and Sam. Of course his not thinking of you.

I hugged him.

MAX!

I was only about half a head shorter than Nick, but somehow I seemed to fit into his arms perfectly. Nick stumbled back at the sudden embrace. I pressed my cheek against his chest. I could hear his frantic beating of his heart. I didn't know what it meant though. Shock, fear...?

No, shut up Max. Hugging him is bad enough.

Nick wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. I could feel his jagged breathe on my hair. I don't know why, but I felt safe in his arms. I felt secure. All my thoughts of Sam, the dance, the school... it all disappeared. All I could feel... hear... see... smell was Nick.

I breathe his sent. Ok, whatever cologne he was using, it smelt amazing. He smelt amazing.

He was amazing. Period.

SHUT UP! YOU HORNY TEENAGER!

"You've got to stop worrying about me," I whisper into his shirt. "I'm a big girl."

Nick chuckled lightly. I felt it though his body. "Yeah... well... it's kind of hard to ok?"

Um...

"Why?"

Nick's heart still plummeted off the radar. I thought I could feel his nose in my hair. "I... just... well," He sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

He just said he didn't want me to get hurt.

Nick cares about me.

I felt like I wanted to scream in joy.

Why?

I had absolutely no idea.

I gripped him tighter. "It hurts when my best friend ignores me."

I did not just say that.

Oh, god Max, how much more can you stuff up?

Nick.

Is.

Human.

My heart dropped its speed at the thought. Yes, of course. How could I have forgotten? Nick was human. I was the winged mutant freak who's falling for the innocent human.

How can my life be more messed up?

Hang on, did I just say falling…?

Nick pulled away from me slightly. A small curious look appeared on his face as if he was amused at what he was hearing.

"I'm your best friend?"

I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Of course, you're my best friend. You're my right hand guy."

Nick grinned. "So... like your side kick?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I'm such a super hero."

Nick ruffled my hair, causing me to push him away. He chuckled. I couldn't stop smiling. I was so... relieved. I just couldn't be happier over the fact that Nick was smiling again. It was strange how he changed so suddenly...

Because I hugged him.

Because I said he was my best friend.

Nick stepped me in front of me again. "Max..."

I think I stopped breathing. I had no idea what I was waiting for. But every inch of my body was waiting.

Nick opened and closed his mouth at least 5 times. I just stared deep into his eyes and waited patiently. Waiting...

Nick finally smiled shaking his head slightly. "Your right... You're not a super hero. You're more like... an Angel."

All the happiness I felt in that moment disappeared. I stumbled away from him and stared. He stared back in utter confusion.

He didn't understand that being an Angel is exactly the thing I didn't want to be.

I closed my eyes and breathed out. He didn't know. He shouldn't know. He should never know.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Sorry... I just. I've got homework to do."

Nick nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't say anything as we both walked down the dirt road in silence. The shadows of the giant Oak trees cast over us, like a constant camouflage from the sky.

Dam my wings. Dam the world. Dam my life in general.

I knew Nick knew he had said something wrong. I turned to him determined to end on good terms. "You any good at Literature?"

Nick shrugged and gave me a small, but careful, smile. "I'm not too bad, I guess."

"Good," I say definitely. "'Cause I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Nick was laughing again. As quick as that.

The whole next day went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get until Lunch.

* * *

><p>After Chemistry, Jeff and I were walking back to our lockers when a year seven, shaking, walked towards me.<p>

I stopped straight in my path. He was a nerdy kid. One of those with giant glasses and a tucked in shirt. He looked almost crippled as he tried to speak to me.

"...M-m-miss... R-r-ride?"

Oh god. Am I really that scary? Miss Ride? Blah.

"That's me," I said with a sigh. Jeff snickered beside me.

The nerdy kid winced. "A-a-ahhh... D-d-Dylan w-w-wants to talk w-w-with you."

I glanced beyond the kid. Dylan and two of his so call friends were eyeing me intensely. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the kid. "Well you tell Dylan, that I will talk to him when his able to move his fat butt to come and talk to me properly like a real man. Got that?"

The wimpy kid nodded, still shaking jogged back over to Dylan. I turned and began to unlock my locker. Jeff looked concerned. "Max...?"

I stuffed my books in my locker. When I locked it and turned around, Dylan was in front of me. He stood there, towering over me, his fat shoulders blocking the light. I was able to push back my surprise and fear and cross my arms, sustaining a bored expression.

"Ride," Dylan snarled.

"Flab," I said with equal tone.

Dylan's hands curled by his side. "I think we need to settle this once and for all."

I quirked an eyebrow. "And how are you supposed to do that? You can't even lift a finger to come and approach me personally."

"Max...?" Jeff said hesitantly.

Dylan's raging eyes snapped to him. "Shut it, blondie."

Jeff stepped back.

Dylan looked back at me. "Shall we take this outside?"

Jeff stepped in again. "Sorry, no can do. We were going to see Mrs. Gainey about our Literature homework. Weren't we MAX?"

Dylan and I both completely ignored him.

I cracked my neck to the side. "Oh, you bet. Lead the way, lard."

For the first time Dylan grinned. His teeth were yellow and a couple had holes. Must have been from all the candy bars.

Dylan marched down the hall and I was only a metre behind him. People piling things into their lockers turned and looked. Others whispered to each other and began to follow. It didn't take long for Dylan and I to develop a large group of followers. They were excited.

Jeff had to jog to keep up with me. "Are you insane?"

I kept my glare on Dylan's back. "Nope."

"He is going to beat you 'til you bleed all over and do you know what? That's a lot of freaking beating," Jeff whisper yelled.

I glanced at Jeff. "That won't happen, trust me."

Jeff threw his arms in the air. "He is the states wrestling champion! You can't possibly beat him."

I was now glaring at him. "I'm going to beat him Jeff."

Super human powers do come in handy. I knew that I was stronger than any human and hey, I didn't even need to train.

So the odds on my side were good.

Dylan pushed open the double doors and continued to march towards the oval. Jeff was still trying to convince me that this was a bad Idea. But this was probably the best Idea ever.

Somehow, Sam turned up. I didn't notice him until he spoke.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered. "You can't fight Dylan."

I jumped slightly but narrowed my eyes. Jeff through his hands in the air. "That is exactly what I've been trying to say to her for the past 5 minutes!"

Sam looked worried. "Max..."

"Enough," I declared. "Both of you shut up. I'm fighting Tire waist until this is settled."

Jeff groaned and stepped back into the crowd behind us, disappearing. I briefly wondered where he was off too, but wanted to concentrate on the fight. Dylan led me across the oval and behind a large mound.

It was the perfect place for a fight. Hidden from teachers. Large open area. No distractions or interferences.

In the middle of the area was a large rope circle. It was around 5m in diameter. Dylan stepped in the middle of the circle and turned around to face me. A wide grin on his face. The crowds of people gathered around the circle. A couple of people were exchanging money.

Dylan cracked his neck. "Rules. The winner is the one who pushes the opponent out of the circle."

I shrugged off my jacket and handed it to Sam. "No weapons or objects can be used."

Dylan nodded. "You can't ask anyone to fight for you and there will be no breaks."

"Deal," I said stretching my arms out stepping into the circle.

"Max..." Sam began his voice full of worry.

"Shut up Sam," I said glaring at Dylan.

There was moment of complete silence, before Dylan charged.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Yep, Anouther Cliffy. REVIEW!**


	17. I'm NOT a Damsel in Distress

**Yo,**

**Ok, i know some of you think i have all this time to post one singal chapter, but i really don't. I have two jobs and i have to prepare myself for school. It's incredibly tough, so if i don't post for a week or two, please don't be mad at me.**

**On a brighter note, this story will be post much quicker than the rest because i have up to 32 chapters completed.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World

Chapter 17: I'm NOT a Damsel in Distress

He raised his fist and aim a hit at my head. I was quick to duck under his arm and spin around. I kicked his butt with my foot. He stumbled forward, but still a good 30 cm from the rope line. I took a few steps back.

A couple of people in the audience laughed. Dylan spun around to face me angrily. I crouched slightly. My heart was racing. Adrenaline flowing steadily through my veins.

Right handed, I noted.

Dylan charged again. This time it was with a different tactic. He was aiming for my stomach with his right hand. I stepped to the left. Dylan aimed a hit at my head with his left hand, but I held up my right hand to protect my face. I tried to kick him left rib, but he was quick enough to catch my foot and twist it.

I landed with a thud on the ground. It seemed he was going to be harder than I thought. Think Max. What do you have that he doesn't?

Wings.

No. That can't work.

The crowded cheered. Some winced. Sam looked worried.

I picked myself up off the ground, spitting the dirt out. I realised that Dylan could of ended it there. I wasn't far from the line.

He wants my blood, I thought. He wants a bigger fight. One that will stick in my memory for ever.

Come on Max. What do you have over him? Exclude the wings. Tactics.

I turned around and faced Dylan. He stood tall and powerful and he settled into a Karate attack position.

Really? That's not very creative.

Oh that's right. This was a fat dumbo we were talking about.

I kept my eyes narrowed as I stepped into attack.

I swung my foot to try and hit his head. He ducked and aimed at my stomach with his left hand. I kicked him right in the middle of the legs.

Dylan yelled and fell to the ground. I could have pushed him over the line then. But I decided that if he wanted blood, I wanted blood too.

An 'ooohhh' rippled through the crowd. Some yelled 'You go girl!'.

I found out his weakness.

He was slow. I would be able to beat him if I was light on my feet. He would beat me in close combat, but I could beat him if I got him moving.

He also had a too bigger ego. An ego too big for his boots and believe me, his boots were pretty massive.

When Dylan was on his feet, I moved my weight onto the balls of my feet. He charged and I pounced lightly to the side. He spun around snarling, his eyes full of hatred. He charged at me again. As soon as he was close enough, I slammed my fist into his stomach and jumped out the way.

As Dylan clutched his stomach, I slipped to the side quickly and tried to hit him in the back, but he spun around and graved my hand, pulling it sharply towards him.

I slammed my spare fist into his nose. He let go off my hand and we both took several steps. I clutched my shoulder, gritting my teeth. Pain is a message. Just a message. Put message into Ignore box.

The whole crowd was shouting again. God, do they shut up.

My whole shoulder was dislocated I knew that much. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. Pop. I let out a little grunt as I pushed my shoulder back in place. Pain flooded the back of my eyes for a few seconds, before it gradually disappeared. My whole arm was throbbing, but it wasn't as bad. I could move my fingers.

Dylan was in worse shape. His nose was crocked and blood was pouring out. One hand still clutched his stomach. But I knew he was furious.

Sam pushed through the crowd to get to me. "Max. You've got to stop this. You're going to kill yourself."

I spat out blood from my mouth. "I'll give up when he does."

Sam gave me a worried look. "Don't do this."

"I have to."

"No you don't. Give up. Forfeit."

I glared at him. "And look like an idiot? I don't think so."

Dylan charged at me. I was going to have to more kicking, since my left arm was completely dead. As he came to me, I kicked him in the stomach.

Dylan groaned and clutched his stomach again. I aimed my hand for his head, but he grabbed it out of the blue. He snatched his hand out to grab my other hand too. Before I could even think, Dylan had me in an arm lock.

I tried to pulled away, but Dylan punched me in the head. I stopped struggling. I was desperately trying to remain conscious with amount of pain that was running through me as Dylan twisted my arm. I closed my eyes trying to will the pain away.

Dylan leaned over in my ear. "You pathetic." He spat out the blood that had dribbled from his nose into his mouth out. "I can't believe you thought you could win this. Face it. You're never going to win a fight."

Something snapped.

Inside me. I felt like an animal inside me had released and taken over my body. Like I suddenly had this energy. I could no longer feel the pain of my wrist. I could no long think about the crowd, or the school or even why I was here. All I could think of was I had to win this fight.

I snapped my eyes open. I came straight in contact with Sam's. I watched his eyes widen and him take a step back.

A growl rippled through my body.

I snapped my arms down. Dylan yelled as his arms twisted the wrong way. I spun around quickly, my heart pounding a million miles per hour.

Faster than any human, I slammed my right fist into his temple. He yelped and tried to grab my shirt, but I graved his hands and head butted him. He staggered back.

I jumped.

My right foot kicked him in the chest. My left... hit him straight under the jaw. I back flipped off him, suspending in the air. I managed to landing lightly into a crouch, the dirt lifting slightly under my feet.

Dylan had a dazed gaze on him as he fell back. He hit the ground with a thud, his shoulders and head crossing the rope line. He groaned.

The adrenaline subsided. The animal that I had unleased faded. The pain in my wrist emerged again. My sudden burst of energy faded into only just enough to walk.

The crowd was silent. All you could hear was my breathing and Dylan's groans as he tried to sit up. They were in shock. Utter shock that a girl had bet the state wrestling champion.

Oh please, get over it already.

Sam ran over the rope line. He instantly took my left arm. I drew in a sharp breath.

"We've got to get you to the nurse," Sam whispered.

Nurse. I felt the colour drain from my face. "No, I'm fine really."

Kids began to talk. Some ran over to Dylan, helping him stand up. Sam began to lead me away from the crowd.

Strange happening after Wings number 4,749 began to appear then.

Have you ever felt that you realise you're in danger? We'll this is how I was feeling now. I felt like I was a rabbit in front of headlights. But the unlucky rabbit that knows its destiny was to become road kill for crows to feast on.

I turned around.

Two things happened at once.

Firstly, Dylan was charging at me. There were no restrictions. No chance to move out the way. No possible way to stop his push of momentum.

Secondly, Nick suddenly jumped out of the blue. Like a tiger, he leapt at Dylan's charging form. Faster than I could even think, he tackled Dylan to the side.

I pulled my hand away from Sam's. "Nick!"

Nick jumped off Dylan quickly. I saw his eyes flash red. He was insanely mad. Furious.

I ran to Nick quickly gripping his arm. He snapped his gaze to me. I suddenly realised, what I just did and let go. Whoa! Oh god. Did I just grave Nick's arm like a damsel in distress? Nick held my gaze, though I couldn't read his expression.

Dylan jumped up quickly. God, does this guy ever quit. Nick pushed me behind him.

"Batchelder," Dylan spat angrily. "She's mine."

I couldn't see Nick's face, but I could feel his hatred through the grip on my right arm. "Enough, Dylan. She won. The fight's over."

Dylan roared in anger and charged. Nick let go of my arm and charged also.

I couldn't begin to describe that sudden worry I felt towards Nick. I was super human and Dylan still managed to hurt me. Nick was only human. He was going to get himself killed.

Dylan threw a punch at Nick's head. Nick ducked and punched Dylan under the chin. I swear I heard a crack.

Dylan stumbled back. Nick straightened up slightly from his attacking crouch. He was on guard though. Waiting for any surprise attacks.

Dylan had one.

He jumped at Nick. But Nick was ready. He jumped. He planted both feet on Dylan's chest and pushed off. He landed lightly on his feet, in a crouch. I could hear him growling.

Dylan on the other hand went flying.

It was like I was watching a movie. Dylan flew back and hit two bimbo girls. The girls screamed as the three of them fell over. Dylan was unconscious…

…With two screaming bleach heads trapped under him.

Sucks to be them.

Nick stared at Dylan for a few seconds. Other kids ran over to Dylan, blocking the view of him from us. Nick turned to look behind him at me. I watched as the anger and rage in his face slowly faded to a look of worry. His eyes were blood red, but they too melted back into darkness. He walked over to me, his eyes scanning my body for injuries. "Are you ok?"

Well, now that your here... "I'm fine."

Jeff ran over to us. "I told you. I told you, you'd get hurt. But NNNNOOOO. No one listens to Jeff."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

Sam appeared then. "Liar. You freakin' dislocated you shoulder."

If it wasn't for the fact I felt so freaking weak, I would have punched him.

Nick's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Jeff sighed and crossed his arms. "Told you so."

I glared at all three of them. "I'm fine. Really."

I started to storm off but my legs gave in underneath me. Thankfully, Nick caught me before I hit the ground. Unthankfully, He managed to put his hands under my shoulder.

I bit my lip to fight back a scream. The pain was horrendous. Nick stood me back up on my feet and I fell into him again.

"Whoa, yep you need to get to the nurse," Nick said catching me.

"No... Nick, don't..." I tried to say.

Jeff appeared on the other side of me. He slung my good arm over his shoulder. "Max, stop being stubborn."

I sighed and folded. Nick and Jeff helped me towards the school main building. People stared as we walked past. My shoulder still throbbed.

I heard the bell ring but ignored it. Both Jeff and Nick were silent, until Nick couldn't hold it anymore.

"Where on earth did you learn to fight like that?" He asked watching me curiously.

I glared at him. "How much did you watch?"

"My question first."

I sighed. "I don't know... I really don't know how to fight."

Jeff gapped at me. "You don't know how to fight? You're lying."

I groaned slightly as my shoulder moved again. "I'm not lying."

Ok, I know it wasn't the complete truth. I was super human. I had super strength and extremely quick reflexes. But I never had any training for it.

"Now answer my question," I said.

We turned down another hallway. People were still staring. They parted either side of us to give us room.

Nick sighed. "We got there when Dylan had you in an arm lock."

"And that was a freaking awesome back flip. How on earth did you get out of that arm lock?" Jeff asked curiously.

I glanced at Nick. He seemed in deep though. His eyes were frowned. He caught my gaze and held it.

I couldn't help but wonder if he knows. If he has any clue about me being different. No, Max. Calm down. He doesn't know anything.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Nick asked.

Oh no. Here we go again. "He asked for it."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"He did! He asked me if I wanted to take this outside," I defended.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "And you said yes?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Duh. He still asked for it."

Nick sighed. "Jeff..."

"I tried to tell her! I tried! But little Miss stubborn didn't back out," Jeff defended.

I glared at him. Nick shook his head. "Max. Seriously. You got to stop these fights."

"Like you can talk," I said. "You fought Dylan."

It was Nick's turn to glare at me. "I only did it to save you butt. Jesus Max, If I had let Dylan on you, you would have more than a dislocated shoulder I can tell you that right now."

I don't think so. "I was fine. If you weren't there I would of been able to hold my own."

Nick huffed. "You were barely standing."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Jeff cut me off. "Have you guys stopped flirting? Or do we have to keep standing outside nurse's office now for another 5 minutes."

"Shut up Jeff," Nick and I both said at the same time.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxxo**

**Hehehe. I'm so evil. REVIEW!**


	18. Nurse's Office

**Yo,**

**You guys better love me because i should really, really be doing my English homework, but I'm seriously procrasinating. Never mind. You guys deserve this chapter today. I haven't updated in a while.**

**BTW, I'm into Doctor Who fanfics at the moment so if anyone has any suggestions on a story (I mainly go for 10/Rose fics because THEY ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!) feel free to PM me or just review.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 14: Nurse's Office

Max POV

Jeff knocked on the door. Fear gripped me again. Nick looked at me. "You ok?"

I just gripped his shirt.

The door opened. It revealed a tall thin lady in white scrubs and black flats. She had straight black hair, but pale skin. She was quite beautiful actually.

But her eyes widened when she saw me, mouth bleeding, black eyes forming, bruises everywhere.

"Dear god," the nurse said. "Come on. In you come."

The nurse's office was mainly two cots, with a curtain separating them and a desk with a chair and a computer. Everything else was hospital stuff. Syringes, bottles, antiseptic, drugs...

_... they approached the cage. One of those sharp things in their hands. This one had blue stuff in it. I shuffled as far away from them as I could possibly get, unable to hold back my cries of fear..._

"Max?" Nick whispered.

I opened my mouth to say something but my throat was tight. I noticed Nick seemed to be in just of a scared shape as I was. He was stiff in the arms. Mouth was tight. His eyes were strong, but behind them I could see his fear building up.

My mind flashed back to the moving picture under my pillow.

Jeff helped me sit up onto the bed. Nick leant back against the wall, his arms crossed. His face was cautious yet, also curious, but you could see by his stiff posture that he liked it in here as much as I did. Jeff on the other hand sat on the edge of the bed, completely comfortable.

Well seemed to be anyway.

The nurse walked around to one side. I flinched slightly as she fixed her glasses to get a better look at me.

"Right. Mind telling us what happened," The Nurse as she examined me.

I was going to tell her that I was fine and just had concussion, but Jeff and Nick had other thoughts.

"Dislocated shoulder," Nick said instantly, his face blank.

"Head injury," Jeff said.

"Concussion."

"Possible black eyes."

"Bleeding gums."

"and bruised wrists."

"I'm fine," I forced through my teeth glaring at the two of them. Boy, were they going to get hell.

The Nurse tutted. "Certainly doesn't seem like you fine at all. Let's look at that shoulder."

She lifted my arm up carefully and examined my shoulder through her glasses. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"You've popped it back in," The Nurse stated.

"Um yeah?" I said. "It hurt."

The Nurse hummed. I winced as she gently prodded my head. When she pulled her gloved hand back I saw blood. God was I bleeding? She walked to one of the stands with medical equipment, a.k.a EVIL TOOLS OF TORTURE, and began to search around for what she needed.

I shot a pleading look to Nick. One that was asking to get me out of here. He frowned slightly, confused by my request. But for some odd reason he took it seriously.

"Do you want me to call our Dad?" Nick asked stiffly.

Did he just say OUR Dad? I couldn't believe he just said that.

The Nurse nodded and pointed to the desk where a phone sat neatly. "Press 0 then dial."

She walked back towards me with a pad and a bottle of antiseptic. I tried to slow my heart down. Breathe Max. There are no drugs. No syringes. Just antiseptic.

That will probably burn a hole in my head.

There was another knock on the door. All four of our heads snapped towards the door. Nick only glanced at it and began to talk to Jeb on the other side in whispers.

Jeff got up and opened the door.

The Nurse groaned and placed the bandages on the bedside table. "Not another one."

In came in Dylan, beaten and slack, being dragged by two of the rugby players in the school. He was conscious and his eyes were full of rage.

He met my gaze.

Instant fear gripped me. Why in god's name am I suddenly being scared of absolutely everything? First Nick, now Dylan. So help me.

Nick stared at Dylan as he slowly put the phone down.

Dylan jumped at me.

It was a sluggish movement, but neither the less, hurtful. Somehow, Nick managed to jump between us. But it was Jeff who pulled him back.

Dylan yelled and struggled to get off Jeff, but Jeff managed to get a good hold of him. Nick was growling. Actually growling. The two guys who dragged Dylan in backed off.

The Nurse ran around the bed I was on, pulling something out of her pocket. A syringe. She pulled off the cap and plunged the needle into his arm.

Dylan collapsed virtually on the spot. Nick remained stiff between Dylan and I, until he was sure that Dylan wasn't moving. Jeff gently lowered Dylan to the ground carefully. The two boys who had brought Dylan in ran back to him.

The nurse let out a sigh of relief and pulled the syringe out of Dylan's arm. She dropped the empty syringe in the yellow box and pulled off her plastic gloves.

"Can you boys please take Dylan to the second room?" the nurse said slight worry in her words.

I was surprised that the nurse knew lard's name. Then again, he was an easy person to recognize.

He probably ends up in this place a lot.

The two guys grabbed an arm each and dragged Dylan out of the room. Jeff stood back so they could pass. Nick turned to me. "Jeb will be here soon. We'll both be going straight home."

I nodded. Nick glanced down at my hand. My knuckles were white as the gripped the bar of the crib.

I pealed my fingers off the metal, surprised at how tight I was griping the bar. I didn't relax though. The hospital smell and white walls seemed to set my senses on high.

_...I screamed as they fastened me to the table. I yanked at the bounds, tears springing from my eyes..._

I winced as the nurse dabbed antiseptic on my hair. I wasn't wincing at the stinging; I was wincing at the smell. And the painful thoughts it gave me.

"Well," The Nurse said putting her hands on her hips. "You're lucky, I don't think you'll need stitches. I think I'll just leave it be."

I sighed. Nick also sighed and sunk into one of the chairs, rubbing his hands over his face. Jeff walked over and sat on the foot of the cot.

I was glad I didn't need stitches. If there was one thing I hated about nurses and hospital's it was stitches.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up, to see Sam's head poke through the door.

"Max..." He began.

"No, no, no, no," The Nurse said putting the roll down and walking to the door. "Two visitor's only. Out!"

Sam looked torn. He gave me a concerned look.

I sighed. "I'm fine," I mouthed.

Sam hesitated, then nodded, letting the Nurse close the door on him.

I glanced at Nick. His face was emotionless, but I didn't fail to notice his stiff posture and his clenched hands. His eyes flashed red as he stared at the door.

When I glanced at Jeff, he was looking at me. He nodded his head to Nick as if he was suggesting to me that I talk to him. I glared at Jeff. What did he expect me to do?

Jeff just sighed and shook his head.

Was it possible to make sense of guys? Seriously?

There was silence as the Nurse wiped of the last blood through my hair. She poked and prodded causing me to wince in certain spots. She made a face.

"You'll be fine," The Nurse said carefully, as if she was judging her words. "Now, don't go leaving any time soon. You're staying in bed until you father gets here."

I groaned and leant back on the propped up cot. This was just great.

The Nurse exited the room, obviously going to check on my personal punching bag. No one made a sound once the Nurse was gone. It had to been at least 5 whole minutes before anyone said anything.

"Well... this sucks," I said finally.

"It's your own stupid fault," Nick mumbled having his head in his hands.

I glared at him. "Well, I'm sorry, Captain Obvious, I didn't ask you to stay here with me."

"Guys, guys," Jeff said carefully. "Just calm down, both of you, ok?"

I sighed, "Sorry."

There was silence again.

"Yeah... me too," Nick whispered.

I couldn't tell whether he was behind sincere or not. I took it as being serious.

Jeff sighed in relief. He looked at me a small smile on his face. "You won."

I grinned. "I'm not one to like losing."

Nick snorts a laugh, a small smile appearing on his face as he looks up at me. He had this odd expression on his face, somewhere between in awe and laughing. "No duh."

"You'll have the whole school talking now," Jeff said.

"At least I won't have bimbo cheerleaders asking if I'm Nick's girlfriend," I snorted. "Which reminds me. Nick? I got $150 dollars from a girl who wants me to suggest her to you for the Halloween Dance. Her name was Jamie... or was it Jessica. She gave me her number."

I fished the scrap paper from out of my pocket. For a split second, I was reluctant to give it to him. What if he actually accepted it? What if he actually rang her and asked her to the dance?

Who cares if Nick asks her? That's his choice. Why would it bother me?

I shoved the piece of paper in Nick's hand. Jeff caught my eye. He had this half smirk on his face and from that I knew he had seen my hesitation.

He had that look on his face that said he knew. He knew exactly how I felt about Nick.

No, wait… he knew exactly what I shouldn't be feeling about Nick… about how I can't feel, but I do anyway…

Oh boy. I'm such a mess.

Nick rolled his eyes and to my delight, ripped the piece of paper up into shreds. "Typical. Nice way to earn money though."

I nodded, pleased to see him not taking any notice of the paper. "Straight up."

"Well, well, well. Should I be surprised to see you here?"

Nick and Jeff spun around. Mr. Anderson stepped into the first aid room. He wore a dark cloak and held a grim reaper staff. HIS EYES WERE GLOWING LIKE YOU COULD SEE STRAIGHT INTO THE DEEPS OF HELL…

Ok, he was just wearing a set of grey work pants and jacket.

Mr. Anderson glanced around at us all. His dark eyes piercing though our souls, as if calculating which sinned person he should destroy first. His eyes fixed on me.

Wow, lucky me.

"Miss. Ride," Mr. Anderson said his eyes narrowing. "I should have known. From the moment I met you I knew you were trouble."

I could tell he was tempted to just shout GUILTY OF ALL CRIMES! And bring the guillotine down on my head.

I didn't say anything. I suspected any word that came from my mouth; Mr. Anderson would have something to argue against it. Something.

Mr. Anderson circled the room. Nick seemed to stiffen. Jeff on the other hand looked terrified. I brushed my hands over the wound on my head.

So attractive.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Anderson glared at him. "There is no point lying to me, young man. I know what happened. I know how exactly each one of you were evolved."

Ok, so either Mr. Anderson had hidden student spies or really stalker-ish teachers.

Or maybe he has a secret trap door in his office that leads down into a basement full or security camera screens where he sits on a high back leather chair stroking his cat watching our every move.

The stroking the cat Idea sounds the most realistic.

"I had nothing to do with..." Jeff began.

Mr. Anderson glared at him. "You three should know that what I had heard happen today is completely and utterly unacceptable in this school."

Jeff slammed his head into the wall. Nick remained stiff, staring at Mr. Anderson with a blank expression.

Mr. Anderson opened his mouth to speak, when there was a knock on the door. The Principal glowered, but opened the door.

Jeb walked into the room. I thought, like a typical parent, he would crowd around me, asking if I was ok. Strangely, he did neither. He simply smiled at me like he knew I would be fine.

"Come on you three," Jeb said gesturing his head towards the door.

And Jeb just earned that halo around his head.

Nick jumped to his feet and instantly came to my side. I frowned and was about to say something, but Nick shock his head, silencing me immediately.

Mr. Anderson was at least a head taller than Jeb. When Mr. Anderson looked at him, it looked like he was seeing a bug he desperately wanted to squish into the carpet.

"Mr. Batchelder," Mr. Anderson said calmly. "I would appreciate it if these students could stay a little longer so they could hear what I have to tell them."

I could tell he secretly wanted to say, "THEY'LL BURN IN HELL!"

Jeb looked at the principal with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry Paul..."

"Mr. Anderson." I can dodge bullets and ace at limbo. You get it? As in how they bend back in the Matrix…? Never mind.

Jeb smirked. "Mr. Anderson then. I'm afraid I'll have to take these kids home. Mrs. Nicolson has asked me pacifically to bring Jeff home at once."

Jeff groaned. Nick snickered as he helped me stand. I staggered slightly, but Nick caught me and set me up straight. Jeff tried to grab my other arm, but I hissed at the pain.

"Watch the shoulder," I mumbled.

Mr. Anderson glared at Jeb. I could almost picture lightning shooting from his eyes. "Mr. Batchelder. These students are guilty of being part of a fight. It is my job to make sure they receive the consequences they deserve."

Jeb looked at him challengingly. "Oh really? As Nick's father and Max's legal guardian, I have the right to say that isn't the case. Max won't be able to attend school tomorrow anyway, so I suggest you just give all three a day suspension and throw away your speech you've prepared."

Mr. Anderson's dark eyes narrowed. "As principal of this school, I have the right to name the punishments."

And zap you with my super-sonic lighting strike!

Jeb looked unfazed by Mr. Anderson's dark tone. "As a parent, I have the right to ignore the threat any teacher places upon me."

Mr. Anderson didn't say anything. Jeb continued. "Nick, Max and Jeff will receive suspension tomorrow. Come on kids."

Nick had his arm around my shoulder as he helped me out of the room. I was thankful for the support, cause my head spun so bad, my legs felt like jelly. We passed Mr. Anderson who gave us all extreme death glares. Oh, if he was holding an executioners axe...

The hall way was empty. Lunch had well and truly finished and classes had started again.

Jeb followed us, closing the door behind him. "I'll take Max. Nick and Jeff, you get your bags and Max's. We'll meet you at the car."

Nick gave me a concerned look, but slipped out from under my arm. I staggered slightly, but Jeb was quick to catch me.

"Can you get me my Maths and Chem homework?" I asked Nick.

Nick nodded and ran off down the hall. I opened my mouth to shout out my locker code, but I realised he already knew it. How else would he have put the Avatar cut outs in my locker?

Jeb swung my good arm over his shoulder. "Now, I'm not as young as Nick, so you'll have to walk part of this yourself."

I nodded weakly, regretting it instantly. My head throbbed and the room swayed slightly. It was hard walking, even with Jeb there.

We were silence for a few seconds, before I couldn't take it any longer. "How on earth did you let us get away with only a suspension?"

Jeb chuckled and sighed slightly. "Well... let's just say, if it wasn't for me? The whole school would have closed down years ago."

Well. That made sense. Jeb could say whatever he wanted then. Mr. Anderson would have to accept whatever he said, or Jeb could just simply cut off the support.

Bribery much.

So Jeb is sort of like the Emperor in Star Wars and Mr. Anderson is Darth Vader. Nick can be Hansolo and Jeff can be Chubaka.

I am not Princess Layer. I mean seriously. She's a whimp.

I think I'll be Yoda.

Mr. Anderson evil, he is.

"But why did you only let us get a suspension? We should have gotten a worse punishment than that," I said.

Jeb raised an eyebrow at me. I instantly realised what I said. "I mean... ah... just, well, Mr. Anderson would have given us a bad punishment. Why didn't you just let him give it?"

Jeb smirked slightly as he pushed open the front doors of the school. "There are some things, Max, that deserve justice. But, there are other things that should be taught as a lesson. We learn from our mistakes. Humans and animals alike can only learn from mistakes. That's how we live."

I nodded carefully.

Jeb continued. "Firstly, before you start to judge me, I want you to understand that I agree with Paul on one aspect. Fighting in school is completely unacceptable."

I bowed my head at that. We had made it to the car. Jeb carefully leant me against it as he searched for his car keys.

"But I think what you should learn is it takes skill to be able to actually win a fight without completely bashing them. Of course, you can win a fight verbally. But there are also techniques on how to find a person's weak spots."

I frowned. "You mean, like pressure points."

Jeb nodded thoughtfully as he shifted his glasses on his eyes. "Pressure points are some. But with training, you won't need pressure points to bring a person down."

The force is strong with Max?

He opened the side door and stared at me over his glasses. The look he was giving made me frown slightly.

I realised what he was getting at.

"You want to train me," I said slight surprise appearing in my voice. "You want to teach me how to fight."

Ok, so maybe Jeb's Yoda and I'm a female version of Luke Skywalker (NOT princess layer). With my sidekicks Hansolo and Chubaka.

And Mr. Anderson is the Emperor, 'cause I kill him in the end and Lisa is Darth Vader!

No wait, that would make her my father. Ok, eww. You know what? Forget the Star Wars thing.

Jeb smiled. "Being a scientist isn't my only profession you know."

* * *

><p>I sat in the back with Nick and Jeff. Of course, I sat in the middle. Jeff had pulled out a device from his pocket, which looked a bit like a small head phone speaker attached to a hard drive. I wasn't even going to ask.<p>

Nick on the other hand, I seemed more sensitive too. His shoulder was touching mine. So was his knee. My skin felt like it was on fire, yet I felt completely relaxed by his touch. I stared straight ahead. So did Nick. Though I could see him fidgeting his hands, as if he was resisting touching something.

I began to doze off only to wake up with the car stopping. Jeff unbuckled his seat belt. "Thanks... sir."

Jeb huffed. "You're welcome. Please call me Jeb."

Jeff nodded, a small smile rising onto his face. He turned to us and grinned suggestively. "See you guys."

Oh if I could slap him.

"G-rated," Jeff whispered before he slammed the door shut.

Actually, I think I'll kill him.

Nick chuckled at my death glare. I snapped my gaze to him, but I couldn't hold my anger when Nick was smiling. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the gut, wincing slightly as my bruised wrists moved.

Jeb didn't say anything, but I could see his cheeks lift slightly in the review mirror.

As we drove off, I began to feel sleepy again. Without thinking straight, I closed my eyes and leant my head on Nick's shoulder.

Before I fell asleep, I thought I felt a hand brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

**Naw! Don't worry guys, there's a kiss scene coming up!**


	19. Hey, Soul Sister

**Yo!**

**Yes, it's here. The Chapter is here. I am TRYING, serious, to find time to update, but it's hard alright. Thanks to the reviews. Some were very... Enthusiatic. :P**

**Unfortuantly, for those who misread my previous AN, this is not the Kiss scene. You'll have to wait a while for that one. The Kiss scene is coming up though... in about 5 chapters :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World...

Chapter 18: Hey, Soul Sister

Max POV

When I woke up, I shifted slightly under my doona.

I opened one eye. Nick was sitting on the edge of my bed, the picture of the two kids in the cages in his hands. I stared at him for a few minutes. I wonder if he could see the pictures moving too. Or maybe it was just me because I'm a freak and all.

I shifted trying to sit up. Nick snapped his head to me. "Ah crap. Sorry… I thought you were sleeping."

I groaned sitting up. "It's 'k."

Nick helped my sit up properly. I shifted over and patted the mattress beside me.

Ok, firstly I didn't want him to leave. Secondly… I don't know.

Nick raised an eyebrow as he sat beside me. I resisted the urge to snuggle up to him. That would just be weird.

Ok, it would be seriously weird.

"Thanks," I admitted.

Nick stared at me in mock horror. "You? Max? Thanking me? The world must be ending."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up before I take it back."

Nick chuckled and looked at the roof. "Ah."

Must. Resist. Touching…

I reached over and carefully took the picture from Nick's hands. He didn't resist or fight it. I held it up for the both of us to see.

The picture moved again. I could hear the screaming. The burning flames.

Sorrow filled me. For some reason it was different looking at the picture with Nick. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't leave Nick. Ever. The picture made me want to cling to him like a helpless damsel.

I looked away. Nick glanced at me. "What?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it. What was I going to say? I can see you picture moving. As if that wasn't strange enough.

Maybe…

Maybe Nick could see it too. Nar. Impossible.

Nick frowned deeper. "You can tell me."

I looked up at him. Yeah. I could tell him. But he'd freak out and possibly run out of the room screaming.

Or…

Maybe… he would understand.

I couldn't keep up these secrets much longer. The wings, the awesome super powers. I couldn't keep up with the fibs and lies.

I linked my lips. "Promise you won't freak out?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Nothing could freak me out. Trust me."

Ah ha. What if I told you that I had a pair of wings and the IQ of a 25 year old?

I stared back down at the picture. "I see them move."

Silence.

"Wait… What?"

I sighed. Too hard to back out now. I pointed to the me-look-alike and the infant Nick. "On the picture, they move. Like a film."

I glanced up at Nick, expecting to see a freaked out face or at least a face that didn't believe a word I was saying. But to my surprise, Nick was actually look mildly interested if not slightly puzzled. It was hard to tell with that blank face of his.

Mr. No-emotion.

"What do you see?" Nick whispered softly.

I stared at the picture. "Well, there is you and… the girl. They're crying… and screaming… but you can't really hear them over the flames. And then you're pulled out of your cage. The girl's scared. She's still screaming. Then she is also pulled out of the cage and suddenly there are just flames…"

I trailed off. Nick had said the picture was of how he pictured his past. For the first time, I wondered whether maybe that girl had died.

Nick continued to stare at me. "Then what happened?" he whispered.

My eyes caught something. A flash of sliver around Nick's neck. His dog tags.

Just like the dog tags in the picture.

Without even having a sane thought, I reached over and pulled out Nick's tags from under his shirt. He didn't fight me. He didn't do anything other than stare at me. More patient than anyone I know.

There were two tags.

One was just a bunch of numbers.

The other had one word.

Fang.

"Then there is just flames," I whispered looking up at him.

Nick stared at me, his eyes soft and his face blank.

Neither of us said anything. I was in the cliché mode being 'lost in his eyes'. But seriously, it did feel like that. All I could see was him.

He lent forward slightly and my breathe caught in my throat. My whole body was alive as if running on an electric current. So many thing ran through my head.

Nick was inches from my face. Inches. I breathed in his sent again, wanting to move closer, but scared of the consequences.

"The picture moves for me too," Nick whispered.

I jerked back in shock for two reasons, dropping his dog tags from my hand. The first was the fact that I only just realised what I was doing.

The second was the fact of what he said.

My eyes widened as I harshly whispered. "You can see it too?"

I was not just going to kiss Nick. I wasn't. Bad, Bad, Bad…

Nick nodded, his face blank. "Moving like Harry Potter pictures."

I was silent as I looked away.

No, I wasn't going to kiss Nick. No, because he is my brother. And he is human. Human + Angel = human running away.

Nick sighed and leant away from me. "Don't you think it's strange that we can both see them moving?"

I looked at him. I knew he was trying to dodge the real worry in the current situation.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. Nick glanced at me, his eyes almost flinching as if in pain.

There was a slight silence.

"I'm hungry," I stated suddenly.

My aim was to try and lighten the mood. I don't think It really worked, but Nick obviously appreciated my attempt, because he chuckled forcefully.

"Let's get you something to eat then," He whispered.

The sadness in his voice made me want to wince.

If he knew…

I don't want to bring him into my world.

It would be the best for both of us if we kept things separate.

My head felt much better after a 5 hour sleep. I was still slightly busy dizzy. I almost fell down the stairs. Of course, my over protective big brother was there to set me up straight.

My wrists were purple with bruises though. They hurt if I bent them too much, but apart from that they weren't bad.

Jeb eyed my shoulder carefully, before turning his attention to my head. Gently, he parted my hair to get a good look at my cut.

"Your head's not too bad. The bleeding's stopped at least. I don't think you'll need any more antiseptic," Jeb said calmly.

Strange happening after Wings number 783: Super healing powers.

That's right. I was able to healing really, really, really quickly. I guess around 3 times as fast as humans. Maybe even faster.

Jeb looked back at me. "How are your wrists?"

I held out my hands. I was amazed at how calm I was. Not being in the nurse's white washed office really helped. I felt safer that there was a bit of colour and space around me.

Jeb hummed slightly. "I'm sure they'll be better in the morning."

"They could have been a lot worse," I whispered poking my wrists with my finger.

Nick nodded. Jeb groaned slightly as he stood up. "Well, dinner's ready. Let's eat, shall we?"

He left the room, rubbing his glasses on his shirt. Nick held out his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet, but the moment I stood up I let his hand go.

Separately, we both walked into the dining room.

After another delicious meal of tomato soup, roast beef and roast vegetables and apple and berry crumble, I was completely at ease. Throughout the meal I refused to look at Nick. Trust me it was hard.

He was just so... addictive.

Brother, Max, brother.

Afterwards, Nick and I pulled out a game of Scrabble. I lay on my stomach, Nick sat on the floor his back against the couch. Jeb was working, so it was just the two of us.

We acted like nothing had changed. That the whole, we-were-about-to-kiss thing never happened. I was glad. It had to be that way.

I placed my pieces down. "World."

Nick nodded. "Double letter score on 'D'. Not bad."

I picked five letters out of the green bag as Nick wrote down my score. Nick put down his tiles.

Max.

"Hey, not fair, that's a name," I said instantly.

Nick shook his head. "Nar. What about Maximum and Minimum? Max is an abbreviation of Maximum."

"But it's my name. You can't use it."

"I get a triple world score, I'm so using it."

"You can't."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Not."

"To."

"Ahh! Fine. On one condition," I said narrowing my eyes.

Nick grinned. "Ok."

"You tell me what happened between you and Sam?"

Nick's grin dropped. His whole face turned emotionless. The happy mood that we had a few seconds ago disappeared.

But I needed to know.

Nick got to his feet and walked towards the window. He stared out into the darkness, his hands in his pockets.

I got to my feet and walked to where he stood. I didn't say anything. I just stood there, staring out into the distance the same way Nick was.

A small sigh escaped his lips. "I was one of them. A Dan. One who pushed people the wrong way to make sure they were in control of everything."

I said nothing.

"Sam was my best friend. Always had been. Ever since we were grade 4. But he wasn't in the same circle as me. He was on the outer."

Nick sighed again. "It was summer. We were on the beach. I had invited Sam along. A couple of the guys had brought a few beers around to share. It didn't take long for all of us to be off."

"Sam wasn't talking to me. He was hanging out with some of the others, chatting. Whatever Sam was saying it had to be something about me, because before I knew it, they were all staring at me."

Nick shook his head. "If there is one thing I hate more than anything else, it's water. I can hardly stand it. It just... suffocates me. The guys got up and declared that we should all go swimming, I had said I would stay on the shore. They of course urged me to go in. I kept arguing against it."

"Sam was the first one to grab me. They all dragged me into the water and pushed my head under. I blanked shortly after that, having a half a dozen guys bash my head around and push it underwater."

I looked up at him. Nick looked down, but didn't meet my gaze.

"I woke up in hospital, with a broken arm and concussion. I had died, but they were able to get my heart started again. When I got back to school, Sam was with them. He never spoke to me again. Neither did any of those other guys. I know it doesn't seem like much, but Sam never came up to me to say he was sorry."

I didn't know what to say. Nick met my gaze. "He used me... and he'll use you if you're not careful."

I sighed. "It's just a dance."

Nick also sighed, but said nothing. I yawned. Nick chuckled, breaking the slight tension. "You need to sleep."

I nodded my eyes beginning to droop. Nick let go of me and put his hand on my back. I froze suddenly feeling wide awake.

Nick's hand was awfully close to my wings.

Nick must've felt me stiffen 'cause he dropped his hand and shoved them into his pockets. Unfortunately, my body seemed to miss his touch. I weaved my hand through his so we were linking at the elbows. Nick looked at me strangely but smiled as we began to walk out of the living room.

Like brother and sister. Everything else was being kept separated.

I sighed. I was too tired to argue. "Jeb wants to teach me how to fight."

Nick stopped in mid step. "What did you just say?"

I smiled slightly. "He said he'd teach me how to fight. I expected that meant you too."

Nick frowned. "Jeb's been teaching me how to fight for years. Why does he want to teach you?"

As we reached the steps, I opened and closed my mouth. I didn't actually know why. Jeb never said that. "I… I don't know."

I smirked. "I know I'm going to beat you though."

Nick snorted. "As if. I've had nearly 8 years of training. There is no way you're going to beat me."

I nudged him. "Just you wait, Dorothy."

Nick shot me a dangerous glare. I just snorted with laughter, grinning from ear to ear.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So there, you have the Sam and Nick story. Whatcha think? REVIEW!**


	20. Lessons From The Master

**Yo!**

**I made Crunchie slice today. It's awesome. I've eaten so much of it already. :) I will virtually give some to each and everyone of you guys. XD**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six To Save The World…

Chapter 19: Lessons from the Master

Max POV

"When it comes to fighting, there are three main points you need to work out in the situation before you plan to fight," Jeb said carefully pacing back and forth. "Strength, weakness and comparison."

I nodded still amazed how the courtyard had suddenly become a battle arena. The tiled floor had been covered in hard foam and the vine covered posts were wrapped in padding.

It was seriously cool. Like, the most awesomest thing I had ever seen.

Yes, I said awesomest.

I glanced at Nick. There was that slight smug smirk on his face. The one that said, you're not going to beat me.

We'll see, we'll see.

Jeb looked between us. "It's vital that you understand your opponent's tactics before you fight. How strong they are, how many of them are there. You must understand how strong they are and compare it to your strength. If you don't… well I guess you'd know what'd happen."

Nick coughed giving me a sceptical look. I punched him in the arm.

Jeb smirked. "Alright. Nick? Max? Look at each other for a second."

I glanced at Nick, who looked straight back at me.

"Seeing as you know each other's personalities quite well, I want you to analyse one another and pick out 3 strengths and 3 weaknesses."

Strength: toned, cute floppy hair, sparkling eyes.

Weakness: Stubborn, perfect, makes me want to follow him like a love-sick puppy.

Somehow I doubt those were the answers Jeb was looking for.

"Nick?" Jeb suggested as he began to circle us.

Nick crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly, analysing me. I glared. If he says one thing out of line…

"Strengths?" Nick said carefully. "Strong."

I smirked slightly.

Nick continued. "Tactical."

Why thank you.

"and determined."

Ok, so I might just like being praised a little bit.

"But," Nick said still looking at me. "You under estimate things, can get agitated easily and you're determined."

Grrrrr…

I looked at Jeb. "He used determined twice."

Jeb shrugged continuing his walk around us. "Determination can be strength as it can be a weakness. Sometimes being over determined puts you in a mind frame where you keep fighting until you drop dead. That sort of determination isn't strength."

I glared at Nick. Nick's lips twitched into a silent laughter.

"Your turn Max," Jeb said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Strengths… Logical… um… Strong, I guess and good at analysing."

Nick chuckled almost soundlessly.

"But weaknesses, doesn't take risks, can't control anger very well and is most defiantly far too protective."

Nick's smile dropped to a glare. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jeb cut him off.

"No Nick," Jeb said carefully. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion. No one person will have the same thoughts as another. Max will see your weaknesses differently from how you see them."

Nick pursed his lips together. I chuckled inwardly.

Shut down.

Besides it was cute when he was angry.

Separate Max. He's human.

"Once you've analysed a person's strengths and weaknesses you can compare them to your own. This is how you're able to tell whether or not you'd be strong enough to fight them. Remember, comparison might have to be a split second decision. If it is you might have to judge the look of your opponent. Build, menace ect."

Jeb stopped. "Ok, before I teach you anymore. How about we see what you've got? Hmm, Max?"

I grinned. "Sounds good."

Nick huffed. I raised an eyebrow. "It's ok, I'll go on easy on you."

Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeb looked between the two of us. "To start, do a skill practice of tagging each other on the back of your head. The rules are simple. No forceful grabbing, no use of objects or distractions. This is a friendly game, but of course it is understandable to have bruises. The first one to score 2 tags wins."

I cracked my neck and crouched slightly, ignoring the slight throbbing in my legs. I wasn't going to let my injuries get in the way. Nick raised an eyebrow and lowered himself into a similar position.

"Go," Jeb said simply.

For a second neither of us moved.

Then Nick jumped at me.

The speed surprised me. I was slow (well, slow for me) to react, but still managed to pounce out of the way. Nick rolled and jumped up, spinning around.

Alright, Nicky-boy. Bring it.

I attacked next, aiming straight for the back of his head. His hand lashed up blocking my strike. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw his second hand whip up. I grabbed it and twisted.

Nick spun around to avoid injury on his wrist. As he did, I slapped the back of his head and let go, stepping back.

Nick faced me. I realised something. He was going easy on me. He knew my injuries were hurting.

"Max One," Jeb said.

Nick and I circled each other, keeping low in our crouches. I stared into his eyes, daring him.

"Chicken," I mumbled.

Nick growled at me playfully.

I lunged forward aiming for his face, but Nick ducking. He performed a similar attack but I blocked it with my forearm. I swung my leg around, aiming to trip him, but Nick must have seen it 'cause he sprung off the ground. He hocked his foot undermine and threw my leg up.

I was taken by surprise and fell backwards onto the ground. I scrambled to stand up, but Nick had already tapped the back of my head.

"Good! Good. One all," Jeb said.

When I stood up and spun around, to see Nick with smug look on his face. I bent low

"Let's take it up a notch," I suggested.

Nick grinned. "Bring it."

I charged at him aiming for his stomach. Nick blocked and put a fist to my head. I dodged in, head butting him.

"God," Nick said stumbling back clutching his head.

I hesitated. Did I hurt him? I would never forgive myself if…

Nick lunged at me. I fell backward, Nick on top of me. His hands gripped mine holding them above my head.

His face was barely an inch from mine as he grinned, his dark eyes giving off a devious sparkle. "So gullible…"

I growled, lifting my feet up and pushing him off me. He flew back stumbling slightly. I rolled up onto my shoulders from jumping onto my feet already in at protective stance.

Nick glared at me. His eyes flashed red and hovered in a dark red tone. I jumped at him, but he dived underneath me. Before I could think, he gripped my hands to my side. I growled and tried to shift. But he held my arms down.

I froze when I felt his mouth to my ear.

Brother, brother, brother, brother…

"You still think you can beat me?"

I glanced around and smirked when I saw the pole in front of me. "Of course."

I ran at the pole catching Nick by surprise. I ran up the pole in two leaps before I flipped over Nick, escaping his grip around my neck. I landed behind him and he spun around.

I pushed him up against the pole, whipping my hand around to grip the back of his neck.

… at exactly the same time he gripped mine.

We both stood there, breathing hard. My eyebrows were still narrowed and my mouth tight. Nick bore a similar expression.

But I stared into his eyes. He gazed back. Suddenly I felt myself calm. My frown faded, my face lost all tension.

All I could feel was his hand on the back of my neck.

There was a sudden clapping beside me. I jumped slightly, letting go of Nick's neck. Nick continued to stare at me even though I turned away.

His hand slipped from my neck. The feeling was lost, but my heart begged to feel it again.

No, Max. Come on. You know it has to be this way.

Jeb walked over to us, lowering his hands from clapping. "Excellent. Marvellous work both of you."

I glanced at Nick, but he wasn't looking at me anymore. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the wash of disappointment.

It's a good thing. The more apart we are the better.

"Why don't we start on a bit of defence, hmm?" Jeb questioned.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm going to be killing myself tomorrow," I groaned stretching my back as I walked across the glass bridge.<p>

Nick chuckled mildly. "You're not the only one."

I groaned again as I walked. Freaking hell. My thighs hurt, my calves hurt, my butt CANES…

"Hey… Max?"

I spun around.

Nick seemed slightly nervous. He fiddled with his hands and avoided my gaze. I tilted my head to the side.

Nick glanced up at me. "About last night…"

I froze.

Oh god.

He bit his lip.

And looked so dam cute when he was nervous. I mean there was even a little red tinge in his cheek…

SHUT! UP!

Nick opened his mouth to continue, but in the most cliché of fashions, I was saved by the ding of my IPhone.

Well, god can strike me down now and I will die a happy roasted bird kid.

I pulled out my phone hastily. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nick's mouth tighten.

_**How r u feeling?**_

I felt a slight giddy feeling wash over me. What? Sam had that sort of effect.

**Better. Thanx. :)**

But we were just friends.

Unlike a certain black haired mystery boy who I seemed to have illegal feelings for…

Well… Illegal in terms of Angel and Human…

But Internally I frowned, thinking back to what both Jeff and Nick had said about Sam. Trust. Did I trust him…

Nick seemed curious, he stepped towards me. "Who is it?"

"Sam," I said instantly without thinking.

Nick's eyes narrowed. We both glared at each other.

"Max," Nick whispered. "I'm serious about not going to that dance with him."

Ok. That's it.

My mouth tightened and I glared at him. I stepped up, until I was barely half a foot away.

"For your information, I can take care of myself," I hissed through my gritted teeth. "I certainly don't need you to make my decisions for me."

And with that I spun around and stormed to my room, slamming the door for effect.

I know, badass right?

I swear I heard Nick curse "Dam it!" before my door slammed.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, leaning against the head rest. My canopy above me floated softly with the light breeze coming from the open door to my balcony.<p>

I strummed my guitar, tuning it carefully.

I needed something to cheer me up. Something… Oh, I know.

My wings were spread either side of me. Maybe if they allowed Angel to play guitar in heaven I would be there (Harps are pathetic). Sometimes I can't help but wonder if there is anything better out there than on earth.

**(King of Anything By Sara Bareilles)**

**Keep drinkin' coffee  
>Stare me down across the table<br>While I look outside**

**So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet<br>And count the cars that pass by**

I let a smile slip onto my face.

**You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em<br>But I never asked**

**So let me thank you for time  
>And try to not waste any more of mine<br>Get out of here fast**

**I hate to break it to you babe  
>But I'm not drowning<br>There's no one here to save**

**Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<strong>

**Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<strong>

**You sound so innocent…**

I stopped playing as my IPhone rang. I reached over my guitar to grab it, pursing my lips as I saw the name.

Sam.

Ok, he is either honnestly worried or is in a league with Mr. Anderson at Stalkers United. I wonder if he owns a cat…

I gave a small sigh, pressing the call button. "Hey."

"_Hey, Max! Er… I just wanted to check up on you._" Sam said enthusiastically. There was a slight pause. "_You alright?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm alright, Mum."

Sam laughed. "_And your eyes?_"

That phrase caught me by surprise. I took my guitar and laid it on the bed beside me before leaning over onto my knees. "My eyes?"

"_Yeah,_" Sam said hesitantly. "_You looked up at me… just, well, before you broke out of Dylan's grip…They, I don't know, went… never mind. Probably just the trick of the light._"

I didn't say anything. Instead I stood up heading over to the wall where my mirror was. I leant forward, gazing heavily into my own eyes. No. Nothing. They were perfectly normal.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Their fine."

There was someone else saying something on the other end. "_Yeah, yeah, alright!_" Sam said. "_Sorry Max, I've gotta go. See you tomorrow alight._"

"Yeah, See ya Sam," I said. I quickly remembered something. "Wait! Sam?"

"_Um… Yeah?_"

"Do you own a cat?"

His tone was terribly confused. "_Yeah? A brown tabby. Why?_"

My suspicions were correct.

I grinned. "No reason."

**xoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxxoxo**

**Hehehe. The tension between Max and Nick just keep increasing... REVIEW!**


	21. So Much For a Secret

**Yo!**

**Happy Easter Holidays all! Life is pretty dam awesome. Chocolate, chocolate and MORE chocolate!**

**But school sucks. Yep, really sucks.**

**Sigh.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six To Save The World…

Chapter 21: So Much For A Secret

Max POV

I now had another subject.

Training.

Jeb made us train all weekend. Combat, Karate, Ti chi, Judo… you name it. Christ, we were even learning sword fighting with wooden sticks (and for some reason I felt the need to hum the Pirates of the Caribbean theme while I was doing it).

I was sweating and aching and sweating, but I wasn't complaining. Oh no. This was so freaking awesome.

Best subject of the year in my opinion.

It gave me something else to think about.

Nick trained with me. We spared each other both Saturday and Sunday. I was surprised by how good he was. I wasn't just talking about his technique and accuracy, but his reflexes and speed was incredible. They were almost as good as mine.

And that's saying something.

Nick and I barely talked I guess, if you call talking exchanging opinions on weather. He was guarded, unsure about what he should say. I felt like I was in the same boat. One side of me wanted to run up to him and hold him, the other side was telling me that I should stay away. It was better that way.

"Are you Max?" A girl beside me whispered. "Can you give Nick this?"

I jumped returning to earth glancing down at the pink-love-hearted letter that was just shoved into my hand. Monday, Maths class, another bimbo asking me to give Nick her number.

Well joy to the world. This was the 5th girl asking me.

And the 5th one I threw in the bin on my way out.

I wasn't jealous. Really, I wasn't. I was just being protective. In a sister sort of way.

I didn't like Nick.

He was my brother. My best friend.

I passed Nick in the hall. I couldn't help it. I stared at him. He caught my eyes and stared right back.

Time slowed.

Did he know how beautiful he was? How his hair always fell right? How his smile seemed to brighten my day? And how his eyes (even when they were blazing red) made me feel safe and at home?

Did he even have any _inkling_ of what he does to me?

Here we were in the middle of the hall way, between us a dozen kids or so, staring at one another. I didn't know what he was thinking, but somehow I wish I knew. I wish there was a way I could get out of this mess.

I control everything. I want to control everything, but the one thing I can't control is these strange and wild emotions I had for Nick Batchelder.

I looked away first.

Stop it Max. Just stop.

I took a deep breath and straightened myself up. I had to think of something else.

Like how I was going to deal with Jeff.

Problem there.

* * *

><p>I walked into Chemistry. Jeff looked up and grinned. It wasn't the normal I'm-happy-to-see-you grin. No. This was the I-know-your-secret grin.<p>

Oh gees.

I sat down beside him carefully. He just kept grinning at me.

There was silence. I stared at the white board as the other students entered. I gave fake confused facial expressions before rolling my eyes. "Keep staring at me like that and I'll report you being a paedophile."

Jeff just kept grinning.

I glanced around the room anything but Jeff. "So… the weather's nice today."

Grin.

I rubbed my hands nervously together. "Clear blue sky…"

Grin.

"You know they say it will be like this tomorrow."

"You like Nick," Jeff said simply.

I glared at him. Unfortunately for me my death stare glares have worn off as Jeff just kept grinning. I sighed and thumped my head on the table.

The teacher jumped as she walked in. She stared at me funny but shook her head and went back to starting the class.

"You're not denying it," Jeff whispered in a sing song voice.

"I am denying it," I hissed. "I don't like Nick."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Jeff said grinning again.

"I don't have to because I don't like him," I said in a tone that was supposed to end the conversation. 'Supposed' being the key word there.

"Mmmaaaxxx?" Jeff said giving me a cheesy grin.

I groaned flopping my head into my hands. "Just drop it Jeff."

"Is that a confession?"

I sighed.

"That was definitely a confession," Jeff said positively.

I was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

><p>Oh what my luck. It's the bimbo Trio.<p>

As if I didn't have enough of myself to worry about.

I halted my steps and crossed my arms. Lisa stopped a mere metre away from me.

"Bitch," Lisa snarled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Slut."

Lisa thinly plucked eyebrows narrowed. "You owe me big time, Ride."

I snorted. "I don't think so."

Lisa glared in what could be considered a menacing way. "My mother had to spend 500 dollars redoing my perms and fixing my extensions. Don't expect to not get payback."

She is for real?

No, obviously not. Stupid question Max.

I pouted. "I'm so sorry Mummy dearest couldn't pay to fix your face too."

"Give Nick this," Lisa snarled shoving something into my hands.

I frowned, but my eyes bludged at the sight of the bright pink letter. 'Nicky' was printed in glitter paint on the front in a swirly font.

Well, ain't this neat.

Jealousy rose up in me. I couldn't help it. There was a stupid green monster that was growling at Lisa.

I shoved the letter back to her, feeling the bitter rise up in my throat. "Don't think I do it for free. The current rate is $354.75."

What? I'm just pro at bargaining.

Maybe that's another Angel power I gained.

Lisa glared at me and pulled out her fluffy pink wallet. She slapped $400 dollars in my hand along with the letter.

And there was that green monster again.

"Wouldn't you rather spend this on getting your boobs deflated?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Lisa flicked her hair. "I'd rather spend my money on someone worth spending it on."

Ok, that's it.

I shoved it back to her. "Go get a life Lisa. And a new guy."

I turned to march off, but Lisa's words hit me hard.

"What? Is he taken? Or do you want him to be?"

I froze and spun around, keeping my face clear. Lisa crossed her arms a smirk on her face.

Oh crap.

I hesitated. "No, his not taken. What if I said he doesn't want a girlfriend?"

Lisa stepped up to me. "Or is it you who doesn't want him to have a girlfriend?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap.

Come on Max, think of something.

"I…" I closed my mouth afraid she would catch me out. It was better to be quite than to speak something bad.

Why the hell was Nick such a weakness for me?

Lisa grinned. She knew she had gotten me. "You like Nick."

Her two slutty followers broke into harsh whispers.

NOOOOO!

WHY?

I glared at her, but inside I was panicking. "I never said that."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, but I can see it in your reaction. You're jealous that I'll be going with Nick to the dance."

Calm, green monster, calm. In. Out.

But Lisa had caught my hesitation. She pocketed her money and letter and grinned at me again. "That's ok. I'll ask him myself."

She stared darkly. "He's mine. He was always mine. And he will be coming to the dance with me."

She walked off giggling, B1 and B2 following her, praising her for her great comebacks. I stood there frozen in the middle of the hallway, people moving around me.

I had to find Nick.

Not only was he going to get a fluffy pink letter and Lisa jumping on him…

He was going to be asked to the dance by a girl who will probably mention the fact that I have certain feelings for him.

I pulled out my IPhone and began to walk down the hall. I found the name I was searching for in my contacts and brought the phone to my ear.

"This is Bombs Galore, how can I help you?"

"Jeff, not now. We have a code red."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Hehehe. I'm so evil. REVIEW!**


	22. Drastic Measures

**Yo!**

**Hehehe. You are going to love this chapter... so why keep you waiting? :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save The World…

Chapter 22: Drastic Measures

Max POV

"We?"

"Fine, I have an emergency," I hesitated. "Lisa worked it out."

"That I've set a trip wire to drop fish oil on the sanctuary?"

"No… wait what?" Before Jeff could answer, I cut over him. "Never mind, Lisa found out about me and…"

I paused glancing around the hall way. Then up at the roof. You never know who has hacked into those security cameras…

"Nick," Jeff completed for me. I swear he must be jumping up and down in his seat.

I sighed. "Yes and now she is going after Nick and will probably tell him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. We have to find Nick now!" I said turning a corner. I couldn't see Lisa through the thick crowd. Everyone was heading in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria.

"I think… I have an Idea."

I was starting to freak out now. Lisa could not get to Nick before me. If she did… well that's just the end of the world.

I guess I'll just have to save the world then.

"I don't need ideas, Jeff," I said through my gritted teeth. "I need action, now!"

"Ok, ok, give me one minute," He hung up. I stared at my IPhone.

He better do something decent…

I was running now. I came to Nick's locker, but he wasn't there.

I turned around from where I stood. The hallway was basically empty, with only the few students hanging around the hall. The fact that Lisa wasn't here yet was a good sign (also slightly confusing since she left before me), but Nick wasn't…

"Max?"

I spun around to see Nick standing less than a meter away from me, his books in one hand and a confused expression on his face, but just by looking at him, I knew that he hadn't caught up with Lisa.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Nick, thank god I found you."

Nick frowned further. "Why?"

I opened my mouth to lie, when I heard my worst nightmare echo down the empty hall.

High heels. 3 sets of them.

Dan, dan, DA!

"Oh god," I whispered.

"Max, what on earth…Whoa!"

Nick didn't have time to finish his sentence. I resulted to last minute spontaneous thought. I gripped Nick's shirt and dragged him across the hall. I yanked open the cleaner's storage room and pushed Nick inside, books and all.

I jumped in and closed the door behind us.

There was an awkward silence in the small closet. I could feel Nick's breathe on my neck and the heat radiating off his body.

"Max, what…?" Nick began.

I quickly slammed my hand on his mouth. Nick stared at me in shock and froze. Neither of us moved, despite me virtually chest to chest with him.

Easy Max. Hormones, calm.

The clicking sound of heels grew louder and I inched over to the slits in the cabinet door. Nick took my hand and peeled it off his face. Without a word he also leant forward.

Lisa came into view. I could almost feel Nick narrow his eyes on me, with an expression of 'what have you done now', but I kept my eyes on the Bimbo triplets.

Evil spawns of Satan. At least I'm an Angel…

Lisa spun around on her toes, her hands gravitating to her hips. Her thinly plucked eyebrows frowned deeply.

"Where is he?" Lisa said. I almost pictured her stomping her foot.

"Come on, Lisa," The blonde Bimbo whined. "We'll look for him later, let's go get lunch."

"Eating is for losers," The third Bimbo said.

I almost snorted.

Lisa sighed dramatically and lifted out the Pink envelope from her purse. I felt Nick grip my wrist tightly.

Aw! Nick was in love with The Wizard of Oz AND scared of pink sparkly envelopes.

I can't wait to bag him about that!

Lisa pushed the envelope between the slit and there was a twang as I hear it hit the bottom of Nick's locker. Nick winced.

"Let's go girls," Lisa said raising her nose into the air.

When Lisa disappeared from view, I breathed out a breath I didn't even think I was holding. Nick pulled back too and looked at me.

The relief I felt was unbelievable. Every inch of my body felt like it was taking a giant sigh. Not only had I saved my own reputation, but I had saved both Nick and my friendship.

In other words… I just saved the world.

I flopped my head forward, resting my forehead on Nick's collar bone. Nick chuckled and wrapped his hand around me.

I wasn't even thinking about my wings.

Despite the slight awkwardness of Nick's books, I was utterly and completely comfortable. Nick's sent seemed to sorta… I don't know, paralyse me to the point where time just seemed to slip over my shoulder.

I felt Nick rest his temple on my hair. I felt my heart race and my skin was on fire just by his touch.

That is it. I have lost my mind.

"Max," Nick whispered into my hair. I let out shuddering breath.

I officially admit to liking Nick Batchelder, but I couldn't let him get close to me. Yes I admit to liking him. A lot, but I had secrets. Too many to let Nick get too close.

I hated the fact I was fighting this, but it was for his sake.

Cue fire siren.

Nick and sprung apart instantly as the ear piercing siren echoed through the school. I opened the door quickly, nearly tripping over a bucket getting out. I tried to cover up my ears, but the sound was just so loud.

Nick stumbled out of the storage room his books in one hand and his hand over his ear with the other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Nick shouted back.

Cue fire sprinklers.

The siren switched off as water sprayed from the overhead. I dropped my hands from my ears and stared at the roof. Almost instantly, my hair was drenched.

I looked at Nick.

His hair was flat and water was dripping off him everywhere. He had his books tucked under his jacket, but the look on his face reminded me of a cat in a bath.

Nick glanced at me under his long wet hair and shook his head. The water sprayed everywhere, but the result left his hair sticking up everywhere. He looked so innocent and… to be honest, utterly adorable.

I could've either laughed or kissed him.

Since the second option could've ended badly for both of us, I chose the first.

I burst out laughing. I tried pointing at his hair, but I was laughing so much that I bent over forward.

Nick glanced up at his hair then back at me, cracking a smile. Here we were, in the middle of the corridor, drenched in water. That could've only been the result of one person.

"Jeff," Nick and I said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Of course, the whole school was evacuated. Nearly everyone was drenched in water and a couple of fire trucks surrounded the school building.<p>

The whole school was on the oval. Most were sitting. The guys were laughing and the girls were crying (mainly because their precious hair had bounced up into curls).

Nick and I walked out the side door. I was still cautious about Lisa. I like Nick, I admit that now, but I was going to have to tell him when I was ready.

I certainly didn't want Ms. Queen Bee getting in first.

That would seriously cause World War 3.

One this is for sure, Lisa won't spread it. It's not her style. She'd hit hard rather than draw it out. It would be her ultimate dream to tell Nick while I am there. She is addicted to drama.

But I couldn't avoid Lisa forever. I had to tell Nick soon.

I also somehow had to tell him that I couldn't be with him. He'd probably think I was crazy saying that I liked him but couldn't be close to him.

It was for Nick's sake, I told myself. His sake, not mine.

My thoughts were broken as Jeff came up to us. He was as smug as can be as he made his way through the crowd and over to us.

By the way did I mention that he was completely dry?

"So," Jeff said grinning suggestively. "You saved him from Bimbo heads."

I glared at him. I was screaming at him with my eyes, 'Don't you dare."

"And?" Jeff dragged.

Nick shrugged to hide a shiver. "She put a pink envelope in my locker."

I snickered. Nick shot me a look and I bit my lip.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Aaannnddd….?"

Nick and I both said nothing. The back of Nick's hand brushed mine. To anyone, it would have look like an accident, but I knew it was done as a gesture of reassurance.

I had to resist smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

Jeff sighed dramatically, clearly annoyed that Nick and I weren't spilling a word about our rather… intimate moment in the cleaners closet (Not that he knew we were in the cleaners closet). "You guys are boring."

"You know you're going to get in trouble for that fire alarm," I said, trying to change the subject.

Jeff's annoyed face vanished back into a smug smile. "Oh, don't worry, it's all take care of."

Both Nick and I waited. Jeff whistled and looked to the clear blue sky.

"I might have just… I don't know, got a copy of Lisa's finger print and put it on the siren," Jeff said airily.

My mouth fell open. Lisa's finger print?

That means she'll be taken into questioning… which means she might be under house arrest… which means that she won't get to talk to Nick!

All hail Saint Jeff! (I can sorta imagine this halo around his head… Then he goes and blows something up and the halo disintegrates.)

A smile slipped onto Nick's face. "You're awesome Jeff."

Jeff gave Nick a look. "Gees, dude, state the obvious why don't you."

Nick chuckled mildly and held out his fist. Jeff tapped it without hesitation.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Like? Like? Yeah, thought so. :P REVIEW!**


	23. Begging

**Yo,**

**Ok, you are going to love me and hate me in this chapter. That's all I'm saying.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six to Save The World…

Chapter 23: Begging

Max POV

Since the school was virtually flooded, the rest of the classes were cancelled. Angry parents verbally abused teachers into asking why there 'Precious darlings' needed to be picked up early.

Of course, my greatest joy was seeing Lisa being dragged toward the police car. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was screaming her lungs off.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She wailed. She wasn't even crying, probably because she was afraid her mascara would run. For that, I'm guessing made her even guiltier.

The policeman didn't even hesitate as he pushed her head under the door and close it behind her. I briefly heard her yell something about not touching her hair.

I need plaque engraved. 'This is the day that Max saved the world (and her flawless reputation) from The Red Haired Wonder'.

I couldn't contain the grin on my face as I looked to my left. Nick sat on the small brick wall beside me, a ghost smile on his face.

"I'm guessing this is the happiest day of your life?" Nick asked.

"Most defiantly," I said sighing happily.

Nick chuckled, but it died out. He stared at me thoughtfully, before shaking his head.

"Max," he said softly. "We really need to talk."

Happiest day ever vanished.

I gulped. This was too quick. I needed a day. A week. I can't do this now!

"Max!"

Nick's soft face darkened menacingly as he glanced over my shoulder. I knew who it without even turning around.

A soft padding of rubber connecting with concrete slowed as the approached me. Sam advanced towards us, eyeing Nick suspiciously. He nodded curtly. "Nick."

Nick made no gesture to say that Sam was welcome here. The look on his face was enough set Sam on fire. Sam held the strong silent battle with his eyes.

There were a few seconds of dead silence.

I jumped off the brick wall. "Let's go over here," I said to Sam quickly.

Sam gave no response as he kept his eyes on Nick. I gripped his sleeve and yanked it gently. His gaze snapped to me and he smiled as if the moment with Nick never happened.

I walk a few more meters from Nick's ear reach, before I stopped. Sam took my hands in his.

"Glad to know you're ok," He said honestly.

I scoffed. "Please, there was no fire. Lisa was just being… well, Lisa."

Sam laughed heartily. He suddenly looked slightly nervous. "Are you still ok for Friday?"

I felt bad to be honest. If I was going to say a cliché line it would be, 'My heart belongs to someone else', but I won't.

Maybe it was a good thing. Something separating Nick and I. Something to stop me getting to close to him.

I smiled. "Of course. You wouldn't think that a fire alarm would seriously change my mind?" I paused. "Have you changed yours?"

Sam tightened his grip on my hand. The warmth of his hands was comforting I have to admit. "Never."

Yeah, you'd be saying different if you knew that Nick and I were this close to making out in the cleaner's closet.

"Good," I said defiantly.

"So I'll pick you up at 6 or so?"

"6 is fine."

"Can you text me your address?"

"Ok."

Sam let go of my hand and reached up to tuck a hair behind my ear. I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not…

"You're blushing," Sam said with a grin.

God, Dam it!

I coughed pulling away. "I'll see you later Sam."

Sam leant forward so his mouth was close to my ear. "By the way, don't listen to what Nick says. People aren't what you always think they are."

The words struck me home. Those were Nick's words. Those were Nick's EXACT words.

Sam gave me one last grin before turning and running back over to his group of friends. I stood there for a few seconds watching him, before I shook my head and made my way over to the brick wall Nick was still sitting on.

It was just a coincidence.

Nick was stiff as a board from where he sat. His elbows were on his knees and his hands were clasped tightly in front of him to the point where his knuckles were white. His eyes were blazing red as he stared at the ground.

He didn't even notice me return.

I placed my hand on his knee and he jumped slightly. His expression didn't change though as he looked at me.

"Your eyes are red again," I hissed.

Nick blinked and took in two deep breathes. Slowly the harsh red faded into the darkness of his black eyes.

"What about now?" Nick whispered.

I nodded. "They're ok."

Nick sighed, dropping his chin to his chest as if admitting defeat. He looked back up to meet my gaze, but his eyes caught something and he jumped off the brick wall.

"Jeb," He stated, picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Nick walked past me without a second glance.

I just sighed.

* * *

><p>"Have you and Sam ever even attempted to get back together?" I asked throwing a punch at Nick's head.<p>

Nick dodged it easily. "No."

I jumped up as Nick tried to trip me over. "You haven't even talked to each other after what happened?"

I caught Nick fist at his attempt to give me a blow to the stomach. "He never said sorry."

Fair enough.

I spun around, flinging my leg up to knock Nick the head. He dodged that easily and aimed for a blow in the stomach, but I spun out of the way, stepping a meter from him.

We began to circle each other again. Both of us were sweating like mad.

"But you can't stay angry at each other forever," I argued.

Nick changed at me. I flung my hand out to aim for a chest blow, but he caught my hand and spun me around, pressing my back against his chest.

There was a pause of silence.

"Yes I can," Nick reasoned softly. "He was my best friend and he… traded our friendship for fame. It hurts Max, trust me."

I pulled away from him turning and facing Nick, curling my fingers into fists again. "Well, we're best friends and we fight all the time…"

Nick looked slightly annoyed that I didn't understand him. "Yes, but Max… You and I, we have a different relationship."

I stepped up to him, challenging him. "How so?"

Nick met my gaze instantly. Without any warning what so ever, he reached his hand up and cupped my face.

Whoa! Whoa! Heart slow down. Breathe, Nick just touched you.

Of course, my heart seemed to have a mind of its own. There was no way I could control my reaction. I felt the blood race like water making my skin tingle from being oversensitive. My breath hitched and my heart went haywire.

Nick held my gaze steadily, despite my obvious reaction. "I doubt Sam would be able to get you heart to race this much," he whispered.

I… don't… think we are talking about Nick and Sam anymore.

Nick leant forward and pressed his forehead on mine. If my heart to speed up anymore, I think it could run an aeroplane engine.

This-was-going-incredibly-fast-for-my-liking!

We just stood there, both breathing slightly hard from training. I stared into his eyes and all my thoughts just ran out the door.

Nick slowly leant forward and our noses brushed. His eyes flickered up to me hesitantly, for reassurance.

That was the first he kissed me.

I can't explain how I felt, because I honestly don't remember. My thought process just disintegrated. There was just Nick and I. Nothing more, nothing less.

He was careful, hesitant of my reaction. But I wasn't thinking when I kissed him back.

So this is what it feels like to fly with no wings.

We could have stayed here for years, but somehow I brought myself to the reality. Somehow my mind drew away from the incredible feelings I had in me right now.

Nick was human.

I wasn't.

I pulled away from Nick, stepping back ten paces. My heart suddenly concaved leaving me with this aching feeling of longing.

"I…" I began. But I didn't know what to say.

The look on his face was unlike anything I had ever thought. His face was full of wild emotion. His eyes were ablaze with desperation and longing. His face looked how I felt.

Aching. In pain.

"I… can't," I whispered stepping away from Nick further.

Nick winced visibly.

Neither of us moved.

"Is… is it me…?" Nick whispered his voice cracking.

I shook my head quickly. "No… Nick it's me… It's not you or even Sam…"

At Sam's name, Nick's eyes flashed darkly. For a second, I was scared of him.

"… it's me. It's all me," I said softly.

Nick shook his head. "Max, please…"

I hesitated. My heart longed for this. I longed to hold him and breathe in his sent.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered my own voice cracking.

I began to walk away, just wanting to run to my room and cry, but Nick caught my wrist in a firm grip. When I turned to look at him, I saw through the misery. Strong and unbreakable determination burned through him.

"I'm not going to give up," Nick said hoarsely. "I'm never going to give up."

I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I made no move to wipe it away. Nick's hand released its hold on my wrist. He kept his gaze on me, waiting for me to leave.

I did just that.

I turned my back, to hide my eyes scrunching up, holding the tears in. Nick eyes bore holes into my back.

As soon as I was inside the house, I ran. I ran through the house and up the Titanic stairs. I didn't stop until I had reached my room.

I slammed the door and burst into tears.

It was then did I first realise something that would change my life forever.

I don't like Nick. No, oh no.

I was utterly and completely in love with him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**See what i mean? Love me and hate me! REVIEW!**


	24. Avoidance

**Yo!**

**Ok, so some of you asked whether there was going any Fang POV. Well, you have two choices. Firstly, i can put in a Nick POV for the next chapter, or once this story is finished, i can write the entire story again in Nick's point of view. Preferably, i vote for the later.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World…

Chapter 23: Avoidance

Max POV

3 days. 3 days and I didn't speak once to my best friend.

The only good thing was that Lisa wasn't at school. For some reason, Dan was also keeping his distance. Not that I was really caring.

I was depressed. I really was. I didn't eat as much as I normally did. I couldn't think to do homework. My throat was constantly sore from crying just about every night. I was knocking into people in the hallway.

If it wasn't for Jeff, I think I would have lost it completely.

By Friday, I was totally out of it, wanting to burst into tears every 5 minutes. I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

"Max," Jeff said seriously. "You need to eat."

I glanced down at my untouched roll. I pushed it away. "You eat it," I whispered.

Jeff put his sandwich down. "Eat. Now."

His order made me cringe, but I picked up my roll and took a bite. I couldn't taste anything.

"Max," Jeff said quietly. "I don't know what you and Nick said to each other, but you have to stop. You're both so depressed you're making me depressed!"

I think he was trying to make a joke, but I was so far from laughing it wasn't funny.

Jeff sighed. "Please Max say something. Anything."

I love him.

Jeff said slightly annoyed when I didn't answer. "Why can't you just tell him you like him?"

I just shook my head.

Jeff groaned in frustration. "Nick loves you. You love him. For crying out loud, get together already!"

Again, I shook my head.

He turned to his last resort. "Fine, if you're not going to listen to me then at least go to the dance with Sam and get some life into you."

The Dance. That's right the dance was tonight.

"I'm not going."

"As much as I don't agree with you going to the dance with Sam, you can't just ditch him in the last few hours," Jeff reasoned. "Go to the dance and do something other than mope around all day."

As much as I hated to admit it, he did have a point.

I looked at Jeff. "What am I going to do Jeff?"

Jeff groaned. "Come on Max. You know I'm not into the lovey dovey stuff."

I looked away.

"Go to the dance and at least try and think of something else," He said softly.

I hesitated.

I had to keep it separate.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"What the hell am I going to wear?"<p>

I stared at the pile of dresses that now sat in the centre of my bedroom. I hate dresses. Let me just emphasise the fact I hate dresses.

This had worked out to be an excellent distraction.

There was a soft knock on my door making me jump. I stood frozen for a few seconds. Was it Nick? Even after three days I don't think I was ready to confront him.

When the door inched open, my heart sighed a relief, but sunk back into longing.

It was Natalie.

She stepped into the room, glancing between me and the pile of dresses on the floor. "He said you'd be having trouble."

I cracked a smiled. "Jeb sent you."

Natalie raised an eyebrow as she closed my door. "Actually, no. Nick did."

That made my smile vanish. I broke eye contact and stared at the ground. I felt a pang in my heart, letting it creep across my chest.

You'd have to be… Lisa to not notice the emotion on my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natalie asked quietly.

I shook my head. This was something I shouldn't talk to my baby sitter about.

Natalie clapped her hands, changing the mood completely. "Well then, let's have a look at these then."

I coughed. "Half of them are still on the rack."

Natalie walked over to the pile of clothes and began to sort through her. She lifted up a pink one and I cringed.

"Oh no, defiantly not you," Natalie agreed. She hummed as she picked up a couple of dresses and draped them over her arm.

"Try these on," Natalie said smiling as she past them to me.

Before or after I tear them to shreds.

I stared in horror at the clothes in my hands. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Come on, have a little fun with them."

'Fun' and 'dresses' shouldn't be allowed in the same sentence.

I snorted, but took the dresses and walked out of my room. I crossed the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom. Of course, I didn't enter the bathroom without a glance at Nick's door. It was oddly quiet. No loud music. No nothing. It was as if the life had been stripped out of the room.

I changed into the first dress. A red satin three quarter dress that fanned out at the edge. It had some sort of flower that sat on my left hip. I sighed and exited the bathroom.

Natalie was leaning against my bedroom door, eyeing the dress carefully. She shook her head. "Nah."

I groaned, storming back into the bathroom. How long was this _torture_ going to last?

The next dress was black full length strapless. It was somewhat a sexy dress, with a slit on the right side that ran up to my mid-thigh. Personally, I thought it was too revealing.

As did Natalie. She instantly shook her head the moment she saw it. "No way. Next."

By the time I was up to the fifth dress, I was getting annoyed. Was there anything in the world that would suit me AND hide my wings?

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I jumped.

"Max? Try this on," Natalie said from behind the door.

The door opened slightly. A dress appeared, still hung on its hanger. I carefully took it from Natalie's hand and closed the door.

The dress was pale green full length and chiffon. It was strapless with a thin gold rope along the bra line that joined at a small chiffon flower that sat at the right of the centre. Two strips of gold rope hung from the flower.

I frowned. It was actually pretty. I tried it on, surprised at why I liked it. I hate dresses, but this was such a simple pattern… I really liked it.

I stepped out of the bathroom.

Natalie's reaction scared me. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my god."

I glanced down at the dress. "Is it that bad?"

Natalie stepped towards me. "Max, it's amazing."

I frowned. I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or annoyed. I don't want to like dresses. I don't want to even think about liking them. But I couldn't help but really like the dress.

Natalie took my wrist and led me towards the bedroom. "Nick really knows how to pick your colour."

I froze.

Did she just say Nick?

"What?"

Natalie frowned at my outburst. "Nick chose your dress. I have to admit he has a good eye…"

I tuned out. My heart was pounding and my breath was short. Nick didn't want me to go to the dance. Why would he do something like choose my dress?

WHY IS MY LIFE SO CONFUSING?

"Max. Max?" Natalie said with a frown. I looked at her for a second before I smiled.

"It's a beautiful dress," I said softly and honestly.

Natalie smiled again. "Come let get your hair done."

* * *

><p>Slow and steady. Take it slow…<p>

I descended the titanic stairs slowly and carefully. Taking care of each step. Natalie had put me in the most ridiculous high heels that I had ever seen. They were at least 10 cm and had thick gold crisscrossing elastic.

One of my hands held a thin gold purse and the other trailed down the stair rail in case I tripped. Natalie had pulled my hair up into a large loose bun. My stray curls curtained my face. As for make-up, Natalie didn't go overboard, which I was glad for.

I admit it, I looked good.

I looked up at the ceiling see the glass dome above me show the sky in rays of pink. The chandelier twinkled brightly.

I lowered my gaze and froze on the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Nick. He was leaning against the rail, a soft smile on his face. He wasn't wearing anything too flashy. Just jeans and a dark t-shirt, but the way he stood there patiently, he could have easily passed wearing a tuxedo.

I continued to descend down the stairs, keeping my eyes on Nick. He wasn't angry, but I could still see the slight pain in his eyes he tried to hide. A small smile lifted onto his face.

Man, I love his smile.

I lost my concentration on my footing and tripped the last step. Nick snatched his arms out catching my. He chuckled lightly as he helped me stand.

"Those high heels are going to be the death of you," He said with a slight smile.

I _don't_ think it's the heels I'm more worried about…

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I know."

Nick's laugh faded. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. Nick still held my elbows and didn't let me go. I knew one of us had to speak.

"Nick…"

He cut me off. "No, Max… just… let me speak."

Nick paused, taking in a breath. He sighed. "I'm sorry Max, I really am. For the past few days… I've avoided you… I haven't been very good to you."

He hesitated. I waited patiently. I could tell he needed to really get it out.

"You my best friend," He emphasized. "I've never had such a great friend as you, Max. And whatever happens between us, our friendship is what matters."

All these words. I can't believe Nick is speaking so many words.

The doorbell rang.

Both Nick and I snapped our heads to the door. Nick tightened his grip on my arm.

"I have to go," I said quickly.

"No, wait," Nick said pulling me around.

I stumbled into him, my heart rate spiking at the sudden closeness between us. One of my hands was spread on his chest where I could faintly feel his wounded heartbeat. I did this? What… how…?

What was so _special_ about me?

I stared at him, looking up slightly to meet his ga and zefelt rooted in my spot. Nick stared deep into my eyes. "I'm not going to give up. Ever."

I tried turning away, but Nick pulled me back again, gripping my shoulders with his hands. "I felt something Max. I did. I just need to know if you felt it too."

I felt it. I felt the strong beat of my heart. I felt the urge to never let you go. I felt how nothing could get between us. And how was save in your arms.

I also felt the wings on my back as a reminder of whom I was and who I will always be.

I pulled out of his grip, stepping away from him and walked over towards the large double door. Nick jogged to keep up with me. "I need to know. Did you feel anything?"

I kept walking but Nick stepped in front of me, just inches from the door. He was desperate. "Tell me."

I had to, I had to tell him.

"No," I lied feeling a twang in my heart. "I… I didn't feel anything."

I pushed Nick aside. I couldn't let him see my face. I couldn't even bring myself to see his expression.

I opened the massive door of the Batchelder Mansion.

Sam stood on the other side of the door wearing a plain tuxedo and a small black bow tie. He raised his head as I opened the door and gave me a lopsided grin as he eyed me up and down.

"Wow," Sam said stunned. "You look… amazing."

I tried to smile but I just couldn't. From where I stood, I could see two side of the door. One side had Sam with the afternoon sun on him. The other had Nick. Leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in pain and anger, his hands clenched. He stood in the shadows of the door.

If only you could _understand_…

"Max?" Sam frowned. "Are you ok?"

I forced a smile. "Great."

Sam smiled again and produced a bunch of flowers from behind his back. "For you."

They were red roses. I hate flowers. Far too girly.

"Thank you," I whispered taking them. I paused. "I'll just put them in a vase…"

Sam nodded. "Sure, I'll be in the car."

I closed the door. It closed with a small click, but the sound seemed to echo through the giant room. I rested my head against the wood, trying to hold down the wild storm of emotions that was brewing in my chest. I could feel Nick's intense gaze on me.

How could he not know he had me already?

"You're lying."

I scrunched up my eyes. I was trying so desperately to stop myself. I was this close. This close to breaking. To falling apart. To jumping into his arms.

Nick stepped towards me. "You kissed me back."

I had no idea what to say.

I pushed myself from where I was leaning against the wall. I turned to Nick and passed him the bunch of roses, without looking into his eyes. "Please take them and put them in a vase."

I placed my hand on the door handle.

"Max, promise me we will at least talk about it," Nick whispered.

He wasn't going to let this drop. I knew he was persistent like that. When Nick had something on his mind, he didn't stop.

I nodded confidently, sneaking him a glance. "I promise."

Nick hesitated then nodded also. His expression was in pain, but his eyes held a glimmer of hope in the hurt.

I opened the door and slipped out without a glance back.

I felt like crying again. I felt like I needed to burst into tears, but I was going to be strong.

I was Maxine Ride. Invisible Max Ride.

A freak maybe, but no one can push me down…

No on, but myself.

I carefully walked down the steps to the waiting car. It was a bright silver roaring sports car of some kind. I opened the door and slipped in, making sure my dress wouldn't get caught as I closed the door.

Sam smiled at me. I forced a smile back.

"You like it?"

It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking about the car. "Oh, yeah it's good."

"Not into sports cars?"

"They're alright."

Sam must have seen I wasn't in the mood to talk because he put the car into gear and began to drive off. I just stared out the window, up at the giant oak trees the lined the driveway.

One tear fell. I didn't brush it away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**It's ok, good chapters are on their way! 26 is my favourite! REVIEW!**


	25. Only Just Holding On

**Yo,**

**I really, really should be doing homework, but you guys are just awesome so i just couldn't resist posting! :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

It Takes Six to Save the World…

Chapter 25: Only Just Holding On

Max POV

We were silent the whole way to the Dance. Occasionally, Sam gave me a hesitant glance. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his mouth opening and closing, but he didn't make a sound.

By the time we got to the school, the sky was dark. It would be so easy just to fly away from all of this. I could just fly away and never come back.

I didn't even know Sam had parked the car, until he opened my door. I jumped out of my thoughts as he held his hand out to me.

I took it carefully. I wobbled slightly on the stupid heels. Sam chuckled as he gripped my hand. "Looks like you're going to need me to hold you up all night."

"Heels are not my thing," I said seriously.

Sam closed the passenger door and locked the car. He held out his elbow like a gentlemen. I smiled slightly and linked my elbow with his.

I was desperately trying not to cringe.

Together we walked towards the gym. There was a red carpet rolled out and lights that lit it up. Couples causally walked towards the entrance, where you could faintly hear the base of the music playing.

For some reason, I just knew this was going to be a nightmare.

I was going to fall over, I was going to spill punch, I was going to…

"Max? Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked, worry slipping into his voice.

I turned to him trying to keep calm and collected. "Yeah, I'm fine seriously."

NO! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! I'M GOING TO DIE!

Sam looked sceptical, but nodded. We began to ascend the red carpet.

Jeff was right about one thing. It was a distraction.

I hate it here.

Some teacher with spiky white hair came up to us with a camera wearing the most ridiculous grin I had ever seen. "Smile!"

If there was one thing I hated more than dancing was pictures. I smiled forcefully anyway and blinked a few times at the blindness of the camera flash.

I have sensitive eyes ok? I don't like flashes.

The Teacher went to the next pair and Sam began to lead me up the aisle again. I prayed to myself not to trip.

We entered the dance.

It wasn't as loud as I expected. The DJ was at the far end of the gym, but there were four massive speakers were at each corner of the room. There were Halloween decorations everywhere. Ghosts hanging on the ceiling, Zombies on the wall.

HA! There was even an Angel of death hanging above the entrance door.

The Irony, the irony.

As Sam and I walked into the building, people turned and stared. It was subtle their reaction, but I noticed. The whispering, the shocked gazes. I gulped. This was not good.

Dancing, photos AND attention.

Help?

Thankfully Sam pulled me away from the main dance floor space and sat me down on the bleachers. I shifted nervously. I could still feel people's eyes on me.

That was when I spotted Jeff.

He stood there in black pants and a navy jacket. His tie was blue and orange striped and under shirt was white. He stood there with his hands in his pant pockets looking around the room.

And thank god, he met my gaze.

A small smile lifted on his face as he made his way towards me. Never in my life had I been happier to see my incredible bomb making friend.

"I'm just going to have a chat with my mates. Do you want me to get you some punch?" Sam asked me, grabbing my attention again.

I glanced at the group of guys in the corner of the room. It was easy to tell that they were the popular kids that Sam normally hangs out with. I mean girls were practically huddling into them.

It reminded me of penguins huddling together in a blizzard, the images you see of the discovery channel.

HAHAHA! What? That was funny.

I forced a smile as I looked back at Sam. "That would be great thanks."

Sam nodded and walked off just as Jeff came over and sat down beside me. I groaned and flopped my head into my hands.

Jeff chuckled. "Perfect distraction."

"Worst distraction in the world," I moaned.

Jeff only chuckled again. "I'm guessing you won't be dancing tonight."

"It's not only that!" I said glaring at him. "The teachers are taking photos AND everyone is staring at me!"

Jeff gave me a glance over. "Green does suit you."

"Thanks," I grumbled. I glanced at him. "I guess blue and orange suits you too. Though, you like the joker from batman."

He snorted. "Max. The joker wears purple. Gees, everyone knows that."

I elbowed him in the ribs, rolling my eyes.

There was a slight silence.

"You seem better," Jeff said. He was being careful with his words.

I sighed, an image of Nick's desperate face flashed across my vision. "I'm not."

More silence.

Jeff turned his gaze to me, sympathy in his eyes. I knew from his point of view that it was ridiculous that Nick and I weren't together, but if he knew who I was… no, _what _I was… I stopped myself, taking in a deep breathe, only just holding in the threatening tears.

I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing that Sam came back. He handed me a punch cup. "Here."

"Thanks," I whispered. I took a sip of the punch. Not too bad.

Sam glanced at Jeff. "Hey."

"Hi," was Jeff's reply. I rolled my eyes. Jeff certainly didn't like Sam very much.

The three of us sat in silence. It felt strange. I was so used to Nick being here and he and Jeff having a battle over something stupid. It was if Sam had replace Nick.

Oh, god.

I did not like that thought at all.

Erase, Erase.

I drained my punch to distract myself.

Ok, I swear that when the song from the DJ changed, it wasn't a coincidence.

Sam instantly put his punch cup aside and stood up. "Come Max. Let's dance."

I shook my head instantly. "No way."

Jeff snickered and I sent him my famous 'do you want a death wish?' glare.

Sam took my empty punch cup and placed it beside his. "Just one dance."

"I don't think…" I began.

But Sam just took my hands and pulled me to my feet. "I won't let you fall Max, you'll be fine."

I sighed and reluctantly followed Sam to the dance floor. I really wasn't in the mood for arguing. I've done enough of arguing with myself already.

Sam held my hand as he weaved through the crowd of people, until we were somewhere in the middle. He then pulled me towards him and placed his hands on my waist. I hesitantly placed my hands around his neck.

Sam smiled at me.

What I found most interesting was my reaction. Sure my heart was beating and my breathing was quickening, but I felt… nothing. No connection. No feelings of any kind.

Totally, totally different to what I felt with Nick.

Compared to this, Nick made me feel so alive. Just by touching me. His skin brushing against mine made me feel that I could carry the world on my shoulders.

I did feel something Nick, I thought to myself imagining sending a mind message to him. I've always felt something. I might not have wanted to, but I've always felt something and I always will.

"Do you like this song?" Sam asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"What?" I said shaking my head to clear it. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

To busy thinking that there was somewhere else I really, really needed to be right now. Well, more the point, there was _someone _else I really, really needed to be _with _right now…

Sam chuckled. "It's cool. I said do you like this song?"

I listened for a few seconds. Ah, Hero by Mariah Carey. Yeah, wasn't bad.

**(Hero by Mariah Carey)**

**It's a long road  
>And you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold.<strong>

"It's ok," I said with a sigh. I seem to be doing a lot of sighing lately.

Sam chuckled again. "Ah, Max, you humour me."

"I'm going to take that as a complement."

Sam just shook his head, obviously amused.

**You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear.<strong>

**And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<strong>

We were both silent. Neither of us had anything to say.

Sam kept his eyes on me the entire time. I looked everywhere but his eyes.

To be honest I felt guilty. I was leading him on. I was using him as a barrier to keep me from Nick, but someone had to be it. Someone had to be the barrier.

**So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you.<strong>

**Oh ho, Lord knows  
>Dreams are hard to follow<br>But don't let anyone  
>Tear them away, hey yea.<strong>

"You look really pretty tonight, Max," Sam said honestly.

Oh, _great_. I. Will. Not. Cringe. I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam grinned and leant forward to talk in my ear. "No seriously. You're lucky you're with me. You have nearly every single guy in the room drooling over you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

Sam just grinned at me.

**Hold on  
>There will be tomorrow<br>In time, you find the way, hey.**

**Then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive.<strong>

There was more silence. I honestly didn't have anything to say. The lights were making me feel lightheaded.

"Did you want to…?" Sam began, he paused then shock his head.

I frowned. "What?"

Sam seemed nervous. "Did you want to take a walk with me?"

**So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you.<strong>

"Didn't we just get here?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "I know, but these lights. They're not all that kind on my stomach."

I know how that feels.

**That a hero lies in you  
>Mmm, that a hero lies in you.<strong>

"Yeah, sure," I said. "The lights are making me feel light headed too."

Sam gave me a grin. He took my hand and led me out of the crowd. I followed him, but to my surprise he arrived at the back exit.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked.

Sam gave me a smile. "Do you really want another photo by Mrs. Clark?"

Um… "Not particularly," I said with a shrug.

Sam opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I did. Sam closed the door behind us.

He sighed glancing at me. "Much better."

I just smiled.

He took my hand and we began to walk. We weren't really going anywhere. Just walking across the oval.

"The night's pretty," I said glancing up at the stars trying to make a conversation.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Max."

I froze and snapped my head to him. He looked at me his expression sad. I let go of his hand and stepped away. My senses went on overdrive and it only took me a split second to realise we weren't alone.

Out of the darkness of the shadows around us, people stepped out and into view. Men. All no younger than 16 but no older than 24 or so.

There had to be about 20 of these guys.

I spun around, immediately searching for an exit, but I was surrounded.

Crap.

Sam walked up to one of the guys. As he came closer, I immediately recognized Dylan. Dylan placed a wad of cash in Sam's hand.

Double crap.

"Bastard," I snarled.

Sam glanced back at me. "Sorry Max. Still paying off my car."

Triple crap.

Nick was sooo going to kill me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

**Was that too predictable? Now, the NEXT chapter is my favourite. REVIEW!**


	26. Traitor

**Yo,**

**So, This is it. My favourite chapter. I honnestly crack up everytime i read it. Yes, i crack up at my own jokes. The next chapter is pretty awesome, but i really, really like this one. I hope you guys do too.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It Takes Six to Save the World…

Chapter 26: Traitor

Max POV

My hands clenched as I watched Sam walk away, counting the stack of money. I was blazing with fury. Beyond furious. I was outraged.

"I hope you're happy," I growled.

Sam didn't even acknowledge me. He just walked off.

I was alone with 20 men and Dylan. I had no weapon. I had no-one knowing where I was.

Well… This was just great.

Lard stepped forward. I stood tall on the stop, determined to not show any fear.

The grin on Dylan's face made me think he was seeing his favourite Christmas present. "Great Maxine… Nothing, Maxine defenceless. I'm so glad I get this chance."

"The last name is Ride, you deep-fried super-sized Twinkie," I snapped.

I was caught off guard when his fist came out of nowhere. It smashed into the side of my face cause me to fall to the ground. I sat on the ground, hiding my cheek with my hand, wincing. That's defiantly going to leave a bruise.

Dylan cracked his neck to the side. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Come on, Max, think. What can you do?

But to my surprise, I couldn't think. Not properly anyway. It was all hazy and blurred. I shook my head to try and get rid of it. Fatso laughed heartedly. He produced a bunch of multi coloured pills from his pocket that made me want to cringe.

"Pill cocktail," Dylan said cheerfully. "It was in the punch you drank. Should keep you easy game for the next few hours… or for as long as we are done with you."

The other men snickered, elbowing each other eagerly.

Sam, that bastard… Drugged me?

Fantastic.

Judging from what he said, I doubt he put in just a couple of pills.

And I don't think its Aspirin either.

"Big words for such a small brain," I growled.

Dylan sent a swift kick in my stomach. I cried out slightly and clutched my rib. Pain is just a message. Just a message.

I needed a weapon. Something. Anything…

My mind did a light bulb.

"I want you to meet my mates," Pig face spat. "They are very excited to meet you."

My death traps.

So they did have some usefulness after all.

While clutching my ribs with one hand, I reached down with my other hand and pulled off my high heel. Then the second one.

"I'm sure they are going to have a lot of fun with you once I'm done," Dylan snarled. "There is no way…"

I slammed the heel as hard as I could on his foot. Dylan roared, jumping back. It gave me time to jump to my feet.

I swayed slightly, clutching my stomach as it erupted with pain at the sudden movement. Oh god, I need help. I wasn't going to last much longer.

Two of the men charge at me. I swung my high heel at one of them, hitting him on the side of his head. I kneed the other one in the middle.

I didn't hesitate.

I ran.

I sprinted across the oval as fast as I could. My vision was becoming slightly blurry, but I shook it off…

Suddenly a weight jumped on me.

I fell to the ground in an instant. I couldn't help but scream, but a hand roughly slammed over it. I struggled madly.

This was insane.

I brought my high heel around and slammed in onto the guy's hand. He yelp and took it off my mouth.

I screamed and it wasn't long before the hand was back…

Suddenly the weight off my back was gone. I scrambled to my feet and spun around to see what was going.

Nick.

You know what? If I was writing a book, that would've be so predictable…

I brought myself back to reality. Two men charged at me, but I brought my heels up and slammed one on the head and sent a fist in the stomach of the other. They staggered back.

At the point Nick materialized beside me, his hand gripped my wrist. I wasn't sure whether it was reassurance for me or for himself. "You alright?"

One of my hands drifted over my stomach as if gave a unhappy gurgle. "Sam's a jerk."

His eyes drifted to my stomach, flashing with concern. "I won't say I told you so."

The men charged at us and Nick let go of my wrist. I aimed my fist at one, but he ducked skilfully. He missed to dodge my leg swing around his leg and trip him backward.

A man jumped at me from the side, but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my two arms and clasped them behind my back. I threw my head back, head butting him hard. He let go of my hands and I spun around giving a kick in the middle for good measure.

I swayed and almost fell over. My vision blanked out for a second and bile swirled uncomfortably in my stomach. That and the swift kick Dylan had given me before made me clutch my stomach again.

Nick was suddenly beside me and without a word, he pulled me to standing. With his hand around my waist, I ran with him and watched him heading towards the door into the gym.

Good plan.

He wrenched the door open and ran straight though the crowd of people. We weaved in and out. Couples complained loudly, but we were far from caring.

But we came straight to two bulky guys. They stared at us, clearly with 'you're going to die' written in their expression. We turned around but five men including Dylan were making their way towards us. Nick pulled me towards the stage, but I knew we were both trapped.

The crowd separated as Dylan's men came closer. People seemed to realise something was going on, so they backed away. The music was, for some reason, still playing.

Oh the irony. Why is everything in my life so cliché and coincidental?

**(Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings)**

… **Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<br>There's no turning back for us tonight.**

"Max," Nick said quickly. He chucked me a microphone pole. I caught it smoothly and swung it so the pole ran down the back of my arm. Nick snatched up a similar pole, knocking the microphone off the end before, he stepped to stand beside me.

"Why is it I'm always the one saving your life?" Nick taunted, half teasing, half dead serious.

"I'm NOT a damsel in distress," I snapped back, giving him a harsh look.

**Lace up your shoes  
>Ay Oh Ay Oh Oh<br>Here's how we do.**

The men all suddenly charged.

"NOW!" Nick shouted to me.

**Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me.<strong>

I swung my pole around hitting the first guy in the head with the microphone end. The second guy aimed his fist at my ribs, but I blocked it with my pole and spun around hitting the other end in the back of his head.

Another bulky guy charged at me and flung the pole up, knocking him straight under the chin. The pole made a 'Dunnng' sound as I felt it contact straight to the bone.

**Check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye.<strong>

Nick was doing similar movements to me, except his movements were faster and more precise. Then again, he wasn't full of drugs that were going to knock him out on the spot in any minute. Not to mention the stupid dress I was wearing that was now ruined.

THIS IS WHY I DON'T WEAR DRESSES!

I another man jumped at me, I tried to wack him on the side of his head, but he ducked. I brought the other end under and flipped him off his feet.

**Check yes Juliet  
>Here's the countdown:<br>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
>They can change the locks,<br>don't let them change your mind.**

The Men pushed us towards each other, until Nick and I were back to back. We were both breathing hard, calculating.

There were about eight left, circling us threateningly.

I scrunched up my eyes and shook my head. My stomach was killing me, but I refused to acknowledge the pain. Come on Max, five more minutes. Stay awake for five more minutes.

**Lace up your shoes  
>Ay Oh Ay Oh Oh<br>Here's how we do.**

Jeb's words echoed though my head. _Fighting with someone is a positive, you just need to learn to dance with them._

Nick glanced at me. "Follow my lead."

I gave a sharp nod.

**Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<strong>

The men charged. I twirled my pole, striking one of the men straight in the head. I kept Nick's back on mine trusting his judgement completely. I kept striking forward, but still keeping my back connected to Nick's.

"Back!" I shouted.

Nick instantly leant forward. I laid on his back for a slit second and used my legs to push two on coming men away. They flew backwards hitting some of the crowds of students who screamed.

I stood up right and I landed on my bare feet, somewhat clumsily. My head swam slightly, but I threw myself back into concentration.

"Duck!" Nick shouted.

I did just that. Nick's pole whizzed over my head, knocking out two men.

**We're flying through the night  
>We're flying through the night<br>Way up high.**

**The view from here is getting better with you  
>By my side.<strong>

Without any warning, Dylan charged at me. He had his own pole and had it above his head. I threw my pole up just in time to stop his deadly blow. He was quick to swing his pole around to hit me in my painfully aching ribs and again I only just stopped his blow just in time, but before I could react he kicked me in the centre of the chest.

**Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be.**

I crashed into Nick and the two of us literally flew across the room and smashed into one of the stereos. The stereo tipped backwards and smashed onto the ground. The music it was playing cut off instantly.

Nick moved quickly from underneath me. I tried to move, but my mind felt foggy and my vision was blurred. I managed roll myself over, but that was as far as I got.

God, my stomach…

"Come on Max!" I heard Nick say. I felt him pull me from the hole in the screen of the broken stereo.

Dylan approached us, his pole up and ready to beat us till we bled to death. Some of his wounded men staggered behind him red with rage.

**Run baby run, don't ever look back  
>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<strong>

Nick and I headed for the door the moment I was on my feet. Nick had his hands around my waist and was pulling me towards the front entrance. I forced myself to stay awake.

I caught a glance of Dylan running to catch with us, shouting, but I could hardly hear the words from the music playing.

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
>Run baby run, forever will be<br>You and me  
>You and me…<strong>

Nick and I sprinted down the red carpet. A teacher yelled at us but I was beyond listening to rules. I gripped Nick's hand from where it sat around my waist. I knew if I somehow let it go… I'll be trampled on by Fatso's men.

Nick glanced at me occasionally, to check that I was still awake. My vision was getting worse and I had a very bad urge to vomit.

"Hang in there Max," Nick said urgently.

We ran through the parking lot. The gravel made my bare feet hurt, but my stomach and head were worse. Everything was just SO blurry.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Dylan roared.

Nick pulled me behind a car and leant me against the side door. He glanced around the side of the car to see if Dylan was following, breathing heavily. I sighed with relief, trying to keep my eyes open.

I couldn't help myself.

I threw my head forward, vomiting all over the ground. Nick was back beside me in an instant gripping my shoulders to I wouldn't collapse forward.

Who cares, the dress was already green.

Get it? Green! Haha… I'm so funny!

I'm so drugged. This wasn't good.

"THIS WAY!" someone shouted.

Nick didn't say anything as he pulled me away from the car and ran towards the woods. He was basically carrying me. The pain began to fade away.

I felt so… happy. I felt like I was flying without wings. Flying… away… fly, fly, fly…

Nick pulled me behind a tree. He leant me against the trunk and glanced around to see if they were coming. "Max, you need to stay awake for a little longer."

"The moon is sooo pretty…" I slurred.

I looked at the sky and smiled. The moon was so pretty and round. So pretty. Like… like a pretty button.

Maybe I could fly to the moon.

Nick slapped the side of my face. "Snap out of it Max."

"You hair is pretty," I said in a sing-song voice. It was really pretty. So soft and pretty…

Nick blinked, stunned as if someone had told him that he was now the president of the United States. He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh gees."

"OVER HERE!"

Suddenly, Nick pulled me away from the tree. The trees looked funny. Like trees. The trees looked like trees!

Oh my god! The trees were trees!

That is soooo weird!

We went downhill slightly, before Nick pushed me behind another trees and press me against the trunk of the tree. He glanced around either side of the tree.

Nick stared me straight in the eye. "Max, I need you to concentrate. You have to stay awake."

"Your hair is pretty…"

"Yes it is, now can you listen to me?"

I shook my head like a two year old, pouting slightly. I crossed my arms.

Nick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"I love you."

Nick snapped his head up. His was confused, but his eyes held hope. A sense of longing could be seen in there. "What did you just say?"

"I love yyyooouuu! I love you this much!" I slurred giddily stretching my arms out to the side. I wanted to twirl around like a fairy ballerina, but Nick pulled my arms down and held me still.

Get it? Fairy? I had wings? I was a fairy!

He searched in my eyes, trying to find something. Treasure. Maybe there was treasure in my eyes.

MY WHOLE BRAIN WAS MADE OF GOLD!

That is soooo cool.

I have a gold brain.

Nick shook his head. Oh. Maybe there was no gold. No, Nick didn't have good eyesight. My brain was defiantly made of gold.

I suddenly jerked forward. Nick was quick to jump out of the way as I vomited all over the ground. Ah, vomit is yucky.

"I don't feel well," I groaned slumping against the tree.

"State the obvious," Nick mumbled.

That made no sense. "America doesn't have a state called Obvious. I thought you were smart?" I muffled.

He wasn't as smart at me. I have a gold brain.

Nick just shook his head.

A sudden shot echoed through the woods. Nick grabbed me around the waist and pulled me as he ran through the woods again. More shots echoed.

Why were they shooting?

Maybe they thought we were bunnies.

I can be a bunny! I like bunnies. They were soft and pretty…

Like Nick's hair!

"I love you and your hair and the moon and trees, Nicky!" I splatted before bursting into giggles. Ahhhhh…

"Max, be quiet," Nick hissed. Like a snake, but Nick was a bunny like me. We were bunnies.

"COME BACK HERE!" I heard someone shout.

A fox! A fox was going to eat me, because I was a bunny! And get my gold brain!

NO ONE TOUCHES MY GOLD BRIAN!

"Nick, Nicky, NickNickNickNick," I mumbled. "I'm not a bunny!"

"Shut up, Max," Nick snapped.

I took another step, but my leg suddenly turned to rainbow jelly. I collapsed.

I like Rainbow jelly. Maybe I should eat my leg…

"Trees are…" my voice faded out as my legs lost all their feeling.

"Max!" Nick cried out quietly, trying to hold me up. He sounded worried. Why was he worried? My legs were jelly… and… and I wanted to go to sleep.

"Mmmm…" I groaned. Sleep… good.

Nick dragged me around to the tree. My vision was blurry again. I smiled when I saw Nick take off his jacket.

Nick's hair was pretty.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't understand myself. Hmm. Maybe my mouth was being glued together. I don't remember eating glue.

I don't like eating glue. I like paper, but glue it too… gluey.

"I'm so going to regret this," Nick cursed himself as he picked me up bridle style. I slumped my head on his shoulder, mumbling something.

Mumble. Mumble. Mumble. Stupid glue.

Nick ran. Only four giant leaps before he began to fly.

For a split second, my mind cleared. It was just for a second. But it was that precious second that made me think the impossible.

Nick had wings. Black wings. He was like me. He had wings and he could fly.

No questions appeared in my mind, mainly because there wasn't any time. All that I could think was that Nick was like me.

I slipped under, feeling happier than I had ever had in my freaking life.

And I knew it wasn't just the drugs.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hehehe. Good? Review and tell me you favourite line! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Moment of Weakness

**Yo,**

***Gape* 54 reviews! That's the number of reviews i go on the last chapter. Wowza!**

**Seriously, guys. Thanks for the support. You are just amazing!**

**Now this chapter is all about the Fax!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxo**

It Take Six to Save the World…

Chapter 27: Moment of Weakness

Max POV

Head. Ribs. Stomach. Throat. Head. Stomach. Head. Stomach. Head. Stomach…

That was what I felt as I began to wake up the first time round. I heard muffled voices, but slowly they became clearer.

"… rid of most of what they gave her through vomiting," A deep voice said softly. Jeb. That was Jeb.

"There was a lot of vomit," an even softer voice said.

Nick.

My memory kicked in then. Everything flooded back to me. So many thoughts whelmed in my mind. Sam. Dancing. Dan. Drugged. Nick. Fighting. Vomiting…

But Nick had wings. I had seen them. Beautiful black wings.

I suddenly sat up, my eyes flying wide open. I threw my head to the side and wrenched up everything that was left in my stomach.

Once it was all out of my stomach, I flopped back onto my pillow.

I felt a hand on my forehead, but I was unconscious again before I could register anyone saying my name.

* * *

><p>The second time I woke up, I was feeling heaps better. Of course, my stomach was still stirring and my head throbbing, but there really wasn't anything left in my stomach to throw up.<p>

I shifted from under my covers and blinked my eyes opened. As the blurriness cleared, I recognised the familiar surroundings of my room. It was still incredibly dark outside, but the giant full moon shone brightly in the far horizon. It was so beautiful, I felt like I could stare at it all day.

All night… Ah! Same difference.

The drugs seemed to be still effecting me. While my vision was cleared, my mind was still a little foggy. Ok, I told myself, you're in a moment of weakness. Now is not the time to do anything that you wouldn't normally do… how about I just go to sleep? Sleep's a good idea. Can't do anything wrong while you're asl…

My eyes caught movement in the corner of my room and my thought process just… halted. Nick. He stood there almost like a shadow leaning against the wall. His back was facing away from me as he stared out into the night at the incredible view of LA.

"I know," He whispered softly.

At first I thought he was talking to me, but I noticed he had a phone to his ear.

"A lot," Nick said. "Yeah." There was a pause before he sighed. "No, she's not that good."

I just stared at him. He was like me. He was an angel like me…

"No, no, it's ok, Jeb and I can handle it," Nick said quickly. "We don't need to take her to the hospital. Most of it is out of her system."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it." A slight smile appeared on the side of his face I could see. "You don't need to bring her anything… Yes… No, no, defiantly not chocolates."

"Sure thing," Nick whispered. "Yeah… See you."

Nick pulled his IPhone from his ear and hung up. For a moment he stared at it, before looking outside again. He seemed to think deeply.

"Who was that?" I whispered hoarsely.

Nick snapped his head to me and gave me a relieved smile. He casually walked over. "Jeff. How are you feeling?"

I watched him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I smiled sleepily. "Like I've been hit with a sledge hammer several times and was eating mouldy cat food at the same time."

Nick chuckled lightly, he picked a cup off the bedside table. "Listerine. Rise and spit."

"Heaven," I mumbled. I took the cup with shaking hands and sloshed the minty mouth cleaner around my mouth. The left over vomit smell disappeared as I spat back into the cup. I sighed a relief as I felt my breathe come out smelling so much better.

We fell into silence. Nick looked down at his IPhone, flipping it over in his hand. I could see he was obviously avoiding my gaze, clearly nervous. "How much do you remember?"

I looked at him carefully. If I didn't feel this crap, I think I would've launched myself at him. Why? Because I lo… No, this is bad. I should back away now, before I do something I re…

"Show me," I said softly.

Nick looked at me. For once his life, I could see the emotion on his face. Heavy, heavy confliction. It was as if he was debating his life on it.

"Show me your wings," I repeated.

Nick sighed. At first I thought he wasn't going to, but he shrugged off his jacket. With a roll of his shoulders, his wings flurried out through the slits of his t-shirt.

They were so beautiful that I could help but let my mouth drop in awe. Jet black, but even in the slight moonlight, there was a flash of blue that reflected off the feathers.

I sat up slightly and without really thinking, I began to reach forward. I stopped my hand though with drawing it back to my body.

You see, I knew for a fact that touching someone's wings was an incredibly personal thing. It was very different from having someone touches your arm or hand, because my wings were delicate, the bones hollow and easily breakable. I had never let anyone touch my wings.

Nick was like me. I knew he would feel the same for his own wings.

"It's…" Nick whispered, pausing uneasily. He swallowed. "It's ok."

I looked into his eyes. He was just as scared as I was. Scared of his reaction. Scared that he was going to run away.

Ok, now is the time to stop. Push him off the bed. Tell him to go away. Tell him that you're tired…

But he was _just _like me. All this time I had been searching for someone to understand me… that person was right beside me… all along.

I slowly reached forward. Nick followed my eyes watching them inch closer to his glossy black wings. When my fingers brushed his wings, I smiled in awe. Silk soft. Neatly aligned and perfectly straight. They almost seemed fake.

But they were real. They were so, so fantastically real.

I met Nick's gaze. "They… they're beautiful."

To be honest, beautiful was an understatement.

Nick frowned, slightly confused by my reaction. "You're not… not freaked out?"

I chuckled croakily to Nick's surprise. I shook my head, dropping my hand from his wing and sat up straighter. I was still in my torn pale green dress. Too bad it was ruined. I really did like this dress.

It will probably be the only dress I will ever like.

I tried to pull down the zip at the back, but my arms were so sore and tried, I was actually getting out of breathe just trying to do that.

I turned my back to Nick. "Can you?"

I felt Nick's confusion and hesitation rise, unsure about my intention. "Max…"

Yes, Max, what _are _you doing? Stop this right…

"Just undo it please?" I said tiredly. God, just staying awake was effort.

I slid my legs out from the bed and let them hang out the side. I felt Nick shift behind me, his edgy breathes tickling my shoulder blades. I felt his fingers drift over the bareness of my back. The touch was light, but Nick's hands were warm and comforting. I felt him fumbled slightly for the zipper before slowly pulling it down to the end.

I reached over to my bedside table draw and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Now cut the strap."

I could almost feel Nick's hand shaking as he took the scissors from my hand. The soft snip travel up my spine and I began to feel the pressure on my wings release. On the last final snip, I snapped my wings out, sighing with relief as the muscles released.

The bed rocked slightly as I felt Nick jump back. I clutched the front of my dress so it wouldn't fall off and looked over my shoulder at him hesitantly.

At first he seemed to be in shock. His eyes were wide in shock, but was the moment past, they shifted into happiness. Nick gave a short laugh, a grin slowly appearing on his face. He was surprised, but his expression was full of so much happiness I never thought his face could possess it.

Nick shifted towards me slightly, unable to keep the grin off his face. "You're… you're like me."

I nodded wordlessly.

He raised his hand and I just couldn't help but tense slightly. Nick immediately caught it, and silently asked my permission. I took a couple of deep breathes steadying my racing heart (Though I wasn't sure whether that was the nervousness of Nick being around while I'm half naked, or whether it was because of the fact he was going to touch my wings).

Shake your head. Do it!

I nodded again.

GAH! My body is not listening to me. What the hell? Is this the drugs? Or… or…

Something else?

The touch seemed alien. It felt scary and amazing at the same time. I felt the tips of his fingers brush downwards, from my downing feathers, to my secondary feathers, to my primary feathers. Long gentle strokes.

"Max…" He whispered, in awe.

I didn't even feel the bed move, but suddenly he was beside me, his face barely inches from mine. His presence was unbelievably comfortable. Between the methodical strokes of my wings and his presence, I just couldn't help my close my eyes. Any tension that was left in my body was well and truly gone.

"You're like me," I whispered.

"Yes," Nick replied softly. "Yes… I am."

I love him. Whoa… this, this is strange… but right at the same time.

This is weird.

Our noses brush and our foreheads pressed against one another. My hand moved on its own accord, reaching up gradually. I let my hand drift from his collar bone and rest on the back of his neck. His hand moved also, raising from my wing up to my face, cupping it carefully.

He must've felt the heat on my face. How could he not? It wasn't from embarrassment though. My heart just seemed to be running a race, pushing my blood to the surface of my skin. Everything just seemed so sensitive, but my entire focus was on Nick.

"You're one of the six too," Nick whispered, his lips pressed against my cheek.

Now I think about it, we could've kissed then, but it just didn't seem right. This was all new to me. I was, in a sense, experimenting. I let my forehead slide to the side, my eye lashes brushing his cheek.

Of course, what do I do? Ruin the moment, like always.

I yawned.

Yep, right smack bang in the middle of the most romantic moment of my life, I yawn. I seriously have to wonder whether or not the universe it always against me.

I felt Nick smile of my cheek, before pulling away slightly. The warmth on his face disappeared, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. I opened my eyes to stare into his, my fingers still weaving through the soft hair on the back of his head. God, he was amazing.

Nick stoked his thumb on my cheek, before dropping his hand. "You need to sleep."

This was one of the rare occasions when sudden fear gripped me. Flashes of Dylan's sinister smile, those greedy eyed men. I felt my heart rate pick up pace slightly. I didn't really want to be alone.

My eyes drooped slightly. "Stay with me…"

Nick helped me lie down and covered the doona over my body, his fingers stroked my wings a last time. As he drew back though, I gripped his hand. "Stay."

Did I sound desperate? I think I did.

"Ok," he whispered.

He silently slid into the bed beside me. I curled up against him, resting my head on his chest and one hand around his torso. Nick seemed hesitant at first but his arms circled me protectively.

His fingers lazily stroked the downing feathers near my shoulder. I could feel myself sliding under, hypnotised by Nick's gentle touch.

He was holding me. Nick was actually holding me and the best part was that my mind was so messed up that it wasn't arguing with me.

I smiled slightly. I had never felt safer in my life. Just being here with Nick… I just felt so warm… so… at home.

"Nick," I mumbled, feeling the sleep take over. I could hear his steady heartbeat.

"Yes, Max?" he whispered.

He did something that surprised me slightly. He bent over and kissed the crown of my head. My heart did a weird fluttering thing and I couldn't help but let my smile widen.

"Thank you."

I love you.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**I couldn't help but grin when i wrote this. *sighs* REVIEW!**


	28. Morning Sunshine!

**Yo,**

**Ok so slightly less humourous to allow more Fax. I'm sure you won't mind one bit. :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo **

It Takes Six to Save the World…

Chapter 28: Morning Sunshine!

Max POV

Waking up next to someone you love for the first time is the most blissful and scariest thing you'll ever face in life. Blissful because you are in love but scary because… well. You're not really used to it.

Of course, being me… The winged bird freak… I was an exception.

The first thing I felt was warmth. I felt warm all over, beautifully warm. Gentle fingers were stroking my wings. Soft and lulling. I shifted slightly, smiling.

Until, I heard a heartbeat. I froze, my eyes flying opened.

I met Nick's gaze almost instantly. His eyes were humorous and a smile on his face. "Morning."

Oh. My. God!

I sprung myself away from him, without really meaning to. Of course, I didn't realise how close I was to the edge and with a small scream I rolled of the side of my bed, taking my doona and bed sheet with me. I landed face down on the ground, wrapped in my donna like a sausage roll, but my head was pounding from the sudden movement.

"Max?"

Nick's tone was halfway between shock and amusement.

I groaned in reply, resting my cheek on the carpet.

Nick chuckled. I opened my eyes slightly to see him leaning over the bed. His expression surprised me. It was so full of happiness. His eyes were no longer the cool deep brown, but a much warmer shade.

Of course, he also had that smug look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes.

The next thing Nick knew is that I had snatched his hand and pulled him down with me. He rolled over me, his wings flying everywhere and landed beside me. Karma must've gotten back at me, because I got a face full of black glossy feathers.

"Really Max," Nick groaned beside me. "It's not even 7 am yet."

I pushed his wing out of my face and he immediately drew it in to his back. "I'm the best alarm."

We laid there for a while, unsure about what to say. It wasn't awkward, I just… well we just… I don't know…

Ok, so yeah it was slightly awkward.

"Sorry," I said softly.

Nick frowned, turning his face to look at me. His expression was inquisitive. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to sleep here. Sorry, that was rude," I whispered embarrassed looking away.

Nick chuckled, rolling over and brushed my hair behind my ear (And yes my heart did that strange skipping thing). His hand remained there, causing my breath to hitch slightly. "It was fine. In fact, I found it kind of amusing."

I raised my eyebrow. Nick just grinned. "Something about your brain being made of gold?"

I groaned. Nick burst out laughing and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

When his laughter died down, Nick suddenly seemed nervous again. "You… I mean, do you remember… um?"

"All of it," I whispered.

Nick was hesitant, but he leaned towards me. Without the drugs pounding through my system, without really meaning to, I tensed and pulled back and the abrupt approach.

It scared me alright? I just… it's scarry…

Nick's face faded as if the light had been stripped of it. His hand dropped from my neck and sat up. I sat up with him, unsure how I should react.

"I'll get you some breakfast," Nick said in monotone.

The blank emotionless face was back on. I watched him as he climb to standing, running a hand through his hair. As he walked towards the door, he shook his wings subconsciously, rearranging his crooked feathers. His wings hung out from his back, drooping almost.

"Nick," I whispered.

I knew he could hear me. He was like me, therefore I knew he should be able to hear me, but he ignored me as he walked straight out of the door.

Why was I fighting this?

All week I had been fighting against myself. Stay away from Nick. He is human and humans and Angels don't mix.

But Nick's not human.

He was just like me.

I yanked the sheets and doona off from around me, scrambling to my feet. I was about to call out Nick's name again when my dress slipped off my body. I cursed, realising that I hadn't zipped myself back up last night.

I had spent a night with Nick half nak… Stop. Think about it later.

I covered myself as I ran over to the back of the door. I ripped the fluffy dressing gown off the hook and put my arms through it. I wrapped the dressing gown around my body and tied it as I ran out the door.

"Nick!" I called out.

Nick stopped from where he stood on the glass bridge. He looked back at me his eyebrows in a frown, but his eyes hoping. Longing.

I ran towards him. I stopped when we were barely a meter apart. I had to stop the urge to just grab him and kiss him there.

He had the right to know the reason I had been fighting against this.

"Max…" Nick began, but I slammed my hand on his mouth.

"Let me talk, please?" I said. Nick nodded and I dropped my hand from his mouth.

I looked at him. He waited patiently for an explanation.

I breathed out. "Nick, when I first met you… there was just something about you that made me attracted to you. I couldn't get you out of my head."

I laughed slightly looking down. "First I thought I just hated you…"

Nick let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes.

"But as we became friends, I felt something, but I kept fighting it… I thought you were human and I knew that having a relationship with a human would be difficult. I kept fighting it and resisting my emotions, resisting you… but it really didn't work. And now it turns out that you're not human anyway… am I making any sense?" I said eventually.

A playful smile lifted onto Nick's lips. "Not really. You're talking fast."

I pursed my lips. "I… what I'm meant to say… oh stuff this…"

Before he would even get a word out, I clutched the side of his face with my hands and kissed him.

From that moment I knew I could never leave him. My mental side of me would always drag my physical side back to Nick. I would just break it two and separate my soul.

Whoa, that was way to Romeo and Juliet. I do not do Romeo and Juliet. I'm just going to go with, I love him and I won't leave him.

Ever.

Nick was still in a state of shock as I pulled back, releasing his face. He stared at me with such surprise, that he was frozen. I smiled at him.

"There. I think that says it all," I whispered, pleased with myself.

Slowly a smile stretched across Nick's face. As if it was cued by a director, the sunlight rays of the rising sun shone on us and one half of Nick's body was alight with a golden glow.

"Definitely."

He cupped my chin with his hands and kissed me.

Unlike the other kiss he had given me, the one in the court yard, this one was desperate. I kissed him back with just as much passion. I could feel his longing and yearning as his hands wrapped around my body and pulled me towards him. I weaved my hands though his silky hair and clutched his head tightly to mine.

Nick was the one to pull away. I pressed my forehead against his. Both of us were breathing hard. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Next time," Nick whispered. "Leave the talking to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You? Mr. No Emotion? Pff."

Nick grinned. "Your hair is pretty."

My eyes narrowed and I sent Nick a glare, which only made him snicker. I poked a finger in his chest. "There is no repeat of what I said to you last night or I'll tell the whole school your favourite movie is The Wizard of Oz and buy you a dog called Total."

Nicks smile dropped. "The dog's called Toto and you wouldn't dare."

"I would," I said seriously.

Nick's eyes brightened unexpectedly. "What if I did… THIS!"

He suddenly grabbed my sides and tickled me. I shrieked with laughter wiggling like mad. "NONONO! STOP! Nnniiiccckkk!"

Nick burst out laughing letting me go. I collapsed onto his shoulder, laughing along with him. It was a while before either of us stopped. I was just buzzing with all this energy. Happiness. Pure happiness.

I had never felt like this before and there was no way in hell I wanted to stop.

I snuggled up to him, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. We stood there for a few minutes, bathing in the morning sun, when suddenly my stomach growled. Nick chuckled mildly.

"I think we should go down and eat breakfast," I said wishing this moment would never end. I sighed in utter content.

Nick gave me an amused smile. "Um… Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to get dressed first?"

* * *

><p>Nick's gaze followed me as I moved around the kitchen. He sat on the bar stool, eating his 3rd bowl of cereal, while I was waiting for my four slices of toast to pop. Even when I had my back turned, his gaze tingled my feathers.<p>

I would look at him every now and then. He would smile at me… and yes I admit, I blushed. Man I hate it when I blush.

But this is Nick we are talking about. He's… well, worth blushing for.

Most definitely.

"I never got to thank you," I said softly staring at the toaster.

Nick paused half way through a spoon full of cereal. "What for?"

I gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. "For… last night."

Nick gave a soft 'ah', before breaking into a grin. "Oh, you mean the part where I rescued you."

"You didn't rescue me," I snapped.

Nick chuckled. "You're right… You rescued me."

I turned to him. He had his eyes on me still, a small smile lifted onto his face. They held such softness, an expression that I had hardly ever seen in Nick before. I just stared at him. God, he was amazing.

No, Nick was a miracle.

The toast popped bringing me back to reality. I quickly took the four slices out and began to butter them.

"You said something last night…" I began.

Nick waited patiently.

I took a deep breathe. "You said that I was 'One of the six too."

Nick gave a small sigh, breaking into a very un-Nick-like grin. "We aren't alone, Max."

I felt a rush of excitement run through me. We weren't alone? There were others? I felt my heart start pounding.

"There are more of us?" I whispered, unable to believe my ears. "More… more Angels."

Nick nodded. "There are six of us. We were born for a reason Max. To…"

"… Save the World."

Nick and I flickered our gazes to the door. Jeb stood there gazing upon us, his eyes giving nothing away but the slight interest on us. It felt a little odd. Both Nick and I had our wings hanging out shamelessly and yet Jeb didn't seem affected by the sight of them.

It surprised me even more when Nick narrowed his eyes on his 'father'. "You knew."

He knew… wait what? He _knew _I had wings? What…? How…?

Oh, My, God. He was Yoda.

Jeb gave a small smile, despite Nick dark expression on him. "You took you're time."

Took our…? Ok, what _was _he talking about?

Nick pushed himself off the bar stood striding towards Jeb angrily. Oh no. I quickly walked around the large kitchen table and grasped Nick's arm before he did something he'd regret. He didn't regard me though, his gaze fixed on Jeb.

"You knew Max was one of the six from the beginning," Nick threatened darkly.

Jeb gave a yes-no-shrug answer. "I wasn't 100 precent sure, but yes, I guess I did know from the beginning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick virtually hissed.

Jeb gave him a sceptical look. "You needed to find out yourself, Fang. I just pushed her in your direction."

Fang?

Wait, that was the name on Nick's dog tags.

Ok, I'm totally confused and I most defiantly didn't like the fact I was being left out.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" I asked gazing between the two men of the household.

Jeb looked at me and smiled, despite Nick's thundering gaze. "Max. Are you ready to know who you really are?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

**Yep, next chapter you get all the information! I'm sure it will answer a lot of questions. REVIEW!**


	29. The Truth

**Yo!**

**So life is just awesome. You guys are fantastic. I have more reviews in this story than any other and I'm about 3/5 of the way through! Serious. Cookies for all!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxo**

It Takes Six To Save The World…

Chapter 29: The Truth

Max POV

I'd never been in Jeb's study before, but like the rest of the house, it was fairly impressive. The walls were stacked with books, at least 8 shelves high. A half a hexagon window was situated on the far wall with the window panels from roof to floor. The view was looking over LA like nearly every other view in the house. His desk was placed there, nearly stretching the full width of the room and was coupled with a pricy study chair. His desk was littered with papers and text books along with a large laptop that sat on a pile of papers.

Jeb sat down on one of the two antique leather couches, placing his mug of coffee and several sheets of paper casually on the coffee table. Nick on the other hand was not casual. I could practically feel the anger radiating off him and with his eyes flashing red every now and then, it was obvious that he was raging.

I slipped my hand into his. His tense loosened lightly.

Jeb sighed and took off his glasses rubbing his temples in one hand. "How long have I been waiting for this to happen?"

It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking to himself.

"Jeb," Nick growled.

His tone was defiantly warningly.

Jeb glanced up at us. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he gestured to the set of leather couches that were situated between us and Jeb. I moved, gently tugging Nick. We walked around the couch, sitting down opposite Jeb.

Jeb's eyes flickered to our clasped hands. I swear I saw the smallest of smiles flash across his face, but it was gone before I could fully see it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick spat.

Jeb remained calm. "You know why, Fang."

Nick turned his head away, his jaw tightening. I glanced between the two of them. So many questions bubbled to the surface of me that I pushed them down again.

Jeb sighed, slightly frustrated, before he turned to me calmly. "Max, have you heard of an organisation called Itex?"

The pure name sent a chill down my spine for some strange reason. I shook my head.

"Itex is an organisation that dates back to the first scientists. Technically it's more of a cult than an organisation, but that doesn't matter. Itex's has one goal and one purpose. To rid the world of religion in order to gain world peace though science."

I frowned, not quite understanding why that would solve anything. "But…the world is built on religion. It influences art, literature, politics, law, history, education. I… I don't get it."

Jeb nodded. "That's understandable. You're right about religion. If Itex were to destroy that, they would be destroying the roots of the world we live, not gaining world peace. Most likely bring the world to collapse on its self. It can be said that religion generates from the core of nature itself. As much as it does cause war, it establishes so much peace where there would have been violence. All religion comes from faith and faith comes from the environment around us."

I shifted in my seat. I was actually finding this quite interesting.

"Itex was known to be behind some of the major attacks in the past. Bombs, riots, that sort of thing. No one was able to get a fix on them though and they slipped out of it all. That was of course until about 20 years ago when they disappeared underground. I know they've been planning through. They have been planning something big, to bring down religion all together."

"But that's all conspiracy right?" I said. "I mean, you couldn't really know that they are planning some secret mission, when it's… well… a secret."

Jeb grinned. "Ah, that's where you come in."

I frowned. "Me?"

"And me," Nick added, giving his first ghost smile since Jeb's appearance today (Even though he still didn't look at Jeb).

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but let a smile slip onto my face. I was just glad that Nick wasn't going murderous on me.

Jeb's gaze flickered between the two of us, smirking. "You are nature's defence. When the world is in danger, it ensures its own protection by creating angels."

Oh, that's nice… wait what?

"You mean… nature made me like this?" I asked questioningly, leaning forward on my seat. "I wasn't born with wings. I grew them."

Jeb nodded. "Yes, but you were born with the gene. The trigger that gives you wings once you reach the age where your mind matures. Just as Fang was. There were six of you born within 12 months."

There was that… 'Fang' thing again.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Jeb gave a saddened smile. "Itex had worked out the importance of the six before anyone else could. They kidnapped you, all of you, and experimented on you for years. I searched for you, all of you. I knew Itex wouldn't kill you, no, not until they were certain about what nature threw at them, but by the time I discovered you, there were only three of you left alive. Fang here, another called Iggy and you. They gave you the name 'Maximum Ride'."

I was startled. Maximum. For as long as I could remember, I was Maxine Ride. That can't be a coincidence.

Jeb reached into his pocket and pulled out something. I blinked when I realised it was a set of dog tags, identical to those Nick wore. Jeb placed them in my outstretched hand and I fingered them carefully.

One had a set of numbers, the other said 'Maximum Ride'.

My thoughts flashed to the photograph. In cages. Nick and… me. It was me. "The fire…"

"The fire was an accident," Jeb whispered. "I, and the few of those who were against Itex, invaded the place where they held you. In the process of escaping, I lost you and Iggy."

I nodded, swallowing. "But you had Nick."

Nick squeezed my hand, silently telling me it was ok. I gave a small squeeze back in thanks.

Jeb nodded, reaching over to take a sip of his coffee. "I travelled west and settled here. We have lived here our whole lives."

There was a slight silence.

"So you found me and fostered me," I whispered. "Out of the 7 billion people in the world you found me, when you didn't even know I existed."

Jeb shrugged. "It was an effort."

"But how did you know that I was even out there? I mean what if Nick was the only one of the six?" I asked.

Nick gave a small sigh (still not looking at Jeb). "Nature doesn't give up that easily. If one of us dies, another angel is born to replace us. Only until the world is protected, will that cycle stop."

"So you mean, even though the others that Itex were experimenting on are dead," I asked. "Other kids are born in their place?"

Jeb nodded. "Itex is still running, despite the fire destroying their main hideout. I've been trying to track them for years, but I could only get snippets of their plans. They are still active. I was just hoping that I could get to you before Itex did and know that you have both discovered each other, it should make finding the others a lot easier."

"Easier?" I asked, giving Nick a look.

Nick, of course, was back to glaring at Jeb. His eyes were flashing red once more.

Jeb sighed. "In your genes, you have a sort of… built in radar. Almost like an invisible magnet. Once two Angels find out each other's true identities, the others will be drawn here, but it only works when the Angels find out themselves. It's one of the handy powers you have."

I frowned. "But you brought me here…"

He chuckled. "I only pushed the two of you together. You found out your identities yourself."

I shook my head. All the games of Minigolf, getting Nick to show me around LA. That was all to try and get us to find out each other's secrets.

Jeb so there was a sane plan behind his insanity.

"You still should've told me," Nick snapped.

"You know it was for the better if I didn't," Jeb said simply.

Nick gave a low, animalistic growl.

"Wait six? Why six?" I asked, cutting the tension before anything harmful occurred. "I mean why not ten angels? A hundred even?"

Jeb smiled. "Six elements."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure we aren't talking about the periodic table."

Jeb chuckled slightly. "No, these are the basic 4 elements, earth, air, fire, water, plus the two elements, light and sound. The classical Elements."

"Ah, so we each represent an element," I figured.

Jeb gave the wise Dumbledore smile again. "No, Max. You possess the power to manipulate that power."

I blinked. "You mean… we can actually control an element?"

"In time," Jeb said shrugging.

I leant forward, trying to take it all in. Controlling elements. That's just… cool! "How can we possibly know what element… we control?"

You are probably wondering why I believe all this so easily. Well, so far in my life I have never had any explanation on why I exist. This is the first time I have ever had any information.

And besides, I trust Nick. If Nick trusts Jeb and believes what he is saying, then that's good enough for me.

Ok, so maybe he doesn't _quite_ trust Jeb at the moment… but you know what I mean.

Jeb smiled. "For some Angels, the knowledge is already before they are even born. Developing their powers before their wings. For others, it takes years after their wings have appeared, to gain the knowledge of their powers."

"I still don't understand how," I asked, shaking my head with confusion.

Nick answered, his dark expression softening again as his gazes fell on me. His eyes gave a small sparkle of amusement. "By the change of colour in their eyes when you're angry."

It clicked instantly. "You! You had red eyes." I looked at Jeb. "Does that mean anything?"

Jeb chuckled again. "Certainly does. Nick has the element of Fire."

I glanced at Nick carefully. He sighed a smile. "I've only found out my element recently. Actually, it was when you pointed it out, that was when I first told Jeb."

I looked at Jeb. "What about my eyes? Has there been any change of colour?"

Jeb shock his head taking a sip of his coffee. "No. I haven't seen any colour change in your eyes."

"Me neither," Nick said shaking his head.

I mulled over it. So I was born this way. Born to protect the world and from what Jeb said, my parents weren't like me. They were probably just normal people, with normal lives…

Hang on…

"Where are my parents then?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

Out of the corner of my Nick's jaw tightened and lowered his gaze to the ground. I felt his thumb stroke my hand, but I wasn't sure whether the comfort was for him or for me.

"I don't know," Jeb whispered, softly. "I've tried, but… Itex has hidden the identity of your parents that even I can't find them."

I was silent.

I'm not sure whether I should be happy or sad about that. For one, I… well, it kept the mystery. I could imagine my parents to be anything I wanted them to be… but, on the other hand…

"It's ok, Max," Nick whispered.

I looked up at him swallowing thickly. I wasn't going to be emotional, that wasn't the type of person I was… but… having Nick there did make me feel like I had support.

It was… nice. Nice to know that I didn't have to stand on my own two feet anymore. That I had someone to stand beside me.

"Now that you know about the truth about each other," Jeb said standing up as if he hadn't seen the small interaction. "We are taking training to the next level."

I groaned.

"Flight training," Jeb continued. "Also flight battles."

"Joy," I grumbled. Nick's lips twitched.

Jeb glanced at his watch. "I have to go." He paused. "Fang…"

"Save it, Jeb," Nick snapped, not looking at him.

Jeb hesitated, before giving a small sigh. I watched him walk towards the door, but Nick didn't give him a second glance.

"It was for the best," Jeb said softly as he paused at the door. "Now the others will come."

He closed the door behind him and the room fell into utter silence. Neither Nick nor I moved from our spot on the couch. I watched Nick carefully as his still continued to stare hatefully at the ground before him.

"Why does he call you Fang?" I asked. I needed to say something to help break the anger.

Nick gave a tired sigh, running his spare hand through his hair. He seemed to guess that I was trying to make him feel better without all the mooshy, lovely dovey stuff. My way of comforting was different from the normal person (Not that I was normal in the first place) and I think he appreciated it… greatly.

He turned to me. Nick's expression had softened a great deal. "Because that's my name."

"Can I call you Fang?"

Nick/Fang shrugged. "Can I call you Maximum?"

I narrowed my eyes, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of questioning. Was I Maxine Ride or Maximum Ride? I lifted my free hand that held my dog tags. I slipped the dog tags over my head and glanced at the 'Maximum' written on the metal tag.

And besides, Maximum Ride makes me sound like a total badass.

"I'm Maximum Ride," I said eventually glancing up at Fang with a smile. I paused. "I sound like a super-hero."

Fang squeezed my hand. "Technically, Max. That's what you are."

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Good? REVEIW!**


	30. Visitor

**Yo,**

**I just brought a Kindle! Kindle Touch. Really really really awesome. I am going away for winter break (I live in the southern part of Australia, so it's antartic weather right now), so this will be very handy for the plane trip. I've downloaded HEAPS of books... legally of course *glances around suspiciously*.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

It Takes Six to Save the World…

Chapter 28: Visitors

I let my wings hang out as I exited the shower, rubbing my hair with my towel. I shock my wings, groaning as another couple of loose feather fluttered to the ground.

I was feeling slightly giddy as I changed into some comfortable clothes. My mind (No, not the one made of gold, the purple squishy one) was on overdrive with all the information that Jeb had given me.

And just purely mush from all the insanely happy emotions I'm feeling.

In just under 2 hours I had confessed to Fang (Yes, I'm calling him Fang now), kissed Fang, kissed him again, learnt that I'm not alone, had Jeb tell me a story and had eaten a serve of lunch that could have fed three people.

It's a lot to take in, trust me… except the lunch, that went down easy.

Fang was leaning against my bedroom door. He smiled as he saw me and naturally opened his arms. My heart sorta did this fluttering thing and I stepped towards him comfortably, leaning against him. His arms wrapped around me protectively and he kissed my forehead.

Sigh. I could never get sick of this.

Suddenly the Ke$ia song, Your love is my Drug popped into my head.

Dam! Talk about a moment destroyer.

"I was thinking…" Fang began.

I did a pretend shudder. "Scary. You thinking?"

Fang laughed. "No seriously. I was wondering if you wanted to go flying with me tonight."

I froze slightly. Flying with Fang? Like, actually going flying with someone apart from me, myself and I?

"Did I say something wrong?" Fang asked quickly.

"No," I said instantly. I paused. "I guess… We're really not alone anymore are we?"

Fang rested his temple on the top of my head. "No. We aren't. The others will come and we'll all be one happy flock."

"Flock?"

Fang snickered. "Well… in the old days they were called Choirs. A Choir of Angels? But I personally think that sounds like we can sing opera… so I prefer a Flock of Angels."

I thought through Fang's words. I smiled, "A Flock it is then."

There was a slight silence.

"You still haven't answered my question," Fang murmured.

"I would love to."

"Good."

My life seemed to be full of cues, because right then the door bell rung.

Fang and I snapped out of our embrace. "Jeff."

Crap. WINGS!

Stupid bloody annoying balls of fluff!

I ran into my room as Fang ran into his. Grabbed my jumper and threaded it threw my arms. I pressed my wings as tight as I could against my back. I just hope that Iggy won't notice.

I suspect if I let him just keep talking about his latest bomb he'll be too preoccupied to notice that I've suddenly grown two lumps on my back.

As I began to zip it up, I ran out of the room. When I began to walk down the titanic stairs, Fang had already opened the gigantic double door.

"Hey, Jeff," Fang said casually. The slightest bit of emotion had vanished from his voice.

"Hey," Jeff said stepping in. He looked around the house. "Wow, man. This is a serious house."

His eyes snapped to me as I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and he smiled softly. His usual quirky character seemed to have melted and a wave of sympathy seemed to radiate off him. "Hi Max."

I smiled. "Hey."

He opened his arms and I hugged him warmly. I could feel his concern in the way he held me. He was like an older brother to me.

Jeff pulled back, his face distorted with guilt. "Sorry Max. If I hadn't…"

"Jeff," I said seriously standing beside Fang. "It's not your fault. It's Sam's."

Stupid, idiotic…

Jeff's face tightened. "I'm going to kill him."

"Save me the face," Fang growled. His fist was clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white and his eyes were turning slightly red.

I brushed the back of my hand over his. Instantly, I felt the tension relax. His fingertips brushed mine as a way of saying thanks.

Jeff's eyes flickered to the small interaction between our hands. A smile edged across his face. "I knew it the moment I walked in."

I smiled, glancing up slightly. Fang met my gaze with an equally happy smile.

Jeff groaned, pointing at the two of us accusingly. "Ok, now you guys are together, no goggling in front of me ok? I don't want any of that."

I glared at him. "You're just jealous."

Fang chuckled mildly.

Jeff equalled my glare. "And there is to be none of this ganging up of Jeff either."

I rolled my eyes. Yep, that was totally not going to happen.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p>There was no mention of Sam or Dylan or the stupid drugs they gave me. I could tell that Jeff felt incredibly guilty. Fang… well, Fang just got angry at the mention of Dylan or Sam. I was still a little lethargic and after shoving food down my mouth, I was beginning to feel like a rolling pig.<p>

Not that I minded. God, Jeff was an awesome cook.

And oh my god. The choc-chip cookies…

Fang sat beside me, his arm over the back of the chair. He eyed me as I devoured a bowl of hot freshly baked cookies. "You really shouldn't be eating this much you know."

I sent him a death glare. Sure, I knew I probably shouldn't, and it will probably end up all over the carpet, but…

They're cookies…

They need to be eaten. Period.

"I'd be asking for a death wish if I said I wanted one," Fang asked absentmindedly.

I wrapped my hands around my bowl of cookies and narrowed my eyes on him. Fang chuckled. There was a few seconds of silence, before Fang leant towards me. I moved towards him naturally.

But out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his hand sneak towards the bowl.

_My cookies!_

"NO!" I cried pulling back. Fang burst out laughing, and grinned in victory as he held up two of MY cookies.

"I won," Fang chuckled.

I glared menacingly, hugging my bowl of cookies for comfort. How dare he…

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I mean I really hate you. You're the most hateable person in the world. More hateable then the Dora the Explorer and Bob the builder put together."

Fang said nothing, but his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"No one steals my cookies."

Fang bit into one of my stolen cookies. "Except me."

I poked my tongue out at him.

Jeff walked over to where we were sitting on the couch, juggling a six pack of Pepsi-Max, a bowl of popcorn and a plate of chocolate. He glanced between Fang and I before sitting down beside me.

"I will never understand you two," Jeff said casually shaking his head.

"He stole my cookies!" I cried pointing to the traitor. Fang continued to silently laugh.

Jeff sighed. "I don't want to know. Now are you going to pick a movie or am I going to continue to sit here with popcorn like an idiot."

"Jeff," I said seriously. "You already are an idiot."

I noticed Fang's hand sneak for another cookie, but I slapped his hand away, baring my teeth into a snarl. Fang rolled his eyes, giving up on the whole cookie stealing thing.

"Max!" Jeff cried.

"Jeff!"

"Stop attacking your boyfriend and pick a movie already!"

I groaned as I heaved myself off the couch. I slumped around the coffee table and fell onto my knees in front of the DVD stack, my bowl of cookies still under my arm. I scanned through the DVD's silently.

Dumb and Dumber? Um… no… Harry Potter? Seen it. House of Wax? I only watch the part where Paris Hilton gets a pole in her head. That is the best part by the way.

My eyes snapped to one DVD in particular. I couldn't help but let an evil grin slip onto my face.

Perfect.

I pulled out the movie. As I stuck the disk into the waiting DVD player. I could feel Jeff's curiosity practically jumping off him. "What is it?"

"You'll see," I said returning to my seat beside Fang.

Both Fang and Jeff eyed me suspiciously, but I kept my grin on my face as I dug into another cookie.

But the moment the menu came up, both Jeff and Fang were giving me glares. Well… Fang more than Jeff, but still.

"The Wizard of Oz," Jeff stated in a monotone. "You can't be serious."

I shrugged, chomping on more cookies happily. "Some people actually like this movie Jeff."

I glanced at Fang as I said that. His face was tight and he slowly shook his head as if to say, 'Yes, I really like this movie, but you did NOT just put it on'.

"Well," Jeff said beginning to stand up. "I'm not one of those people."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. "Just sit and watch the dam thing."

Of course, Jeff didn't last 5 minutes. He was sound asleep on the couch, his mouth open and snoring. The popcorn bowl was dangerously close to spilling over onto his lap, but I managed to save it.

Another 10 minutes later, I felt myself nodding off too. Not that the movie was boring. No, I was trying to control myself from giggling at the thought of the fact that this was Fang's favourite movie. But last night hadn't been the best sleep of my life and I was pretty sure the drugs still had some effect on me.

I rested my head on Fang shoulder. I could almost feel him smile and wrap his arms around me pulling me close beside him.

I could get used to this...

And then he started humming 'Follow the yellow brick road'. I couldn't help but start giggling again. Fang gave me a decent glare that only made me laugh more.

But I cut off instantly, when my stomach flipped.

Great.

I lunged for the empty cookie container and emptied my stomach out. Not once, not even twice, but it would have to be at least four times.

I flopped back against the back of the couch, and groaned. Fang raised an eyebrow at me as took my put my bowl of vomit onto the table and he handed me a box of tissues. I glared at him the best I could wiping the leftover vomit off my face, before curling up against his side again.

"Are you sure it's all out?" He asked teasing.

"Shut up," I mumbled burying my head into the crook of his neck.

Of course I fell asleep then and I remember nothing beyond Dorothy befriending the Lion.

* * *

><p>The next thing I remember is being laid down on my bed. How do I know it's my bed, you say? Well when you here Jeff saying 'Wow, Max has the sickest bedroom' you get a bit of a clue.<p>

I was too tired to try and stay awake though. Of course, I quickly flipped that thought away when I heard Jeff and Fang talking.

"She looks so weak," I heard Jeff whisper.

I wanted to jump up and slap him across the face. I'm so not weak. Hell he was going to regret ever saying that.

I felt a hand brush my hair out of my eyes. "I know," Fang said softly.

Oh, gees Fang, thanks for the support.

I heard him sigh. "You better not stand between me and Sam."

Jeff snorted. "You know I won't have too."

I could almost picture Fang's puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Because Max will be standing there," Jeff said simply.

I almost frowned, but I kept my face relaxed. Jeff was right I guess… In a way.

"Why would Max stop me from killing that bastard?" Fang hissed through gritted teeth.

"Dude," Jeff said. "She doesn't want you to get hurt. Especially when you're fighting over her."

You know what? Some days Jeff really knew the right words to say.

Note: SOME DAYS (ie. Hardly EVER)

Fang sighed and I could sense the tension in the air softening. He let out a small laugh. "You know she tells me to not be protective… but… but I can't help it. All I want to do is… is keep her safe and I know she doesn't like that… but…It's as if… I don't know how to explain it…"

"You're in love with her," Jeff said simply.

There was a silence.

"Yeah." Fang paused. "Yeah, I am."

I couldn't help but let the smallest of smiles lift up onto my face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox **

**Are you smiling? I certainly was writing this. REVIEW!**


	31. Flight

**Yo!**

**I'm sorry to say folks, but this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I'm heading across the water to Fiji of my winter break and on the little island we are staying at there is... wait for it... no internet. Yep, you heard me. There is not one little wireless connection on the tiny island.**

**I'm utterly devistated. Oh well, I'll be in Fiji. Chilling. Reading books. Actually relaxing.**

**Thanks guys for your amazing support. I'll be back. Promise. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It Takes Six to Save the World…

Chapter 30: Flight

It wasn't long after that moment did Jeff leave. He gripped my hand tightly and whisper goodnight while I was 'asleep'. He and Fang left the room for a few minutes before Fang returned. He sat down on the mattress at my head.

He loved me.

There is only one word I felt. One incredibly girly and un-max like emotion…

_SWOON!_

As the mattress shifted under me, I choose to 'wake up'. I shifted slightly, blinking my eyes open. Fang took my hand rubbing his thumb comfortingly on the back of my hand as I looked up at him. His eyes were strangely soft as if the brick wall separating is emotions from the rest of the world was now a thin shed of tissue paper.

I gave him a weak smile. "The cookies didn't taste as good up as they did down."

Fang laughed. A true laugh. So full of happiness. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Ah, Max," He whispered onto my forehead. "I would kiss you, but you probably taste of vomit."

Oh, he didn't.

I punched him hard in the leg, causing him to fall off my bed. I sat up slowly, smiling victoriously as Fang groaned on the floor.

"You are evil you know that?" Fang grumbled.

"Purely evil," I agreed, slipping out of bed. My head ached at the sudden movement, but it was bearable.

I was still wearing my jeans and t-shirt, but Fang had taken my shoes off. For some reason… I find that really cute.

Whoa, whoa, CUTE? I'm I turning soft? What has Fang done to me?

"I'm going to brush my teeth," I said, standing up with a yawn. "And then I'm racing you to the Hollywood sign."

Fang was to his feet in an instant, and gripped my arm. Concern flashed across his face. "Max, are you sure? High altitudes can make people pretty sick and I don't think…"

"I'm fine," I sighed holding down the annoyance. Any normal person would be flattered, but I wasn't a normal person. I was Maxine…

No… I was Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride does not get flattered.

Especially when it's someone being over protective of her.

Why is Max speaking in third person?

Fang gave me that look, one that said 'you can't fool me'. This time I rolled my eyes.

"N-Fang, seriously," I corrected, looking straight into Fang's eyes. "I'm fine. For real."

He eyed me carefully, trying to work out whether I was lying or not. Oh! He must have the Strange happening after Wings number 4,749 too! Wait, he would have all the Strange happenings after Wings.

It was so weird now that Fang was like me. There were so many more things I could relate with him about. So much more things I can say. So much more I can do.

Fang gave a sigh and let go of my arm. "No matter what I say, you're not going to listen."

I grinned. "Oh, Fang, you know me very well."

* * *

><p>I leapt up onto my balcony rail. I balanced there on the balls of my feet, standing tall as I breathed in the fresh air. My wings shivered in delight, balancing me on the thin rail.<p>

I glanced over my shoulder. Fang stood there, blending into the shadows, his hands in his pockets. He watched me with an expression of pride mixed with awe and happiness. A smile lifted onto his face as he caught my eye.

I bent down slightly, before lifting off the rail with a single beat of my wings. I soared easily into the sky, increasing altitude rapidly. Once I was a fair distance away so Fang could take room to take off.

"Come on, slow coach!" I called out.

Fang chuckled, and shock his head. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and jumped easily onto the rail. He crouched and sprung into the sky, snapping out his jet black wings.

God, thank you for blessing me with this image.

Because it certainly was a spectacular one.

Still to this day, the first time I saw Fang fly was one of the beautiful scenes I had ever seen in my entire life. The way he snapped his wings out on the exact moment. The way he took to the sky with such elegance that you could believe there wasn't such thing as gravity on earth.

He actually reminded me of the latest batman movie. You know how batman just seems to turn invisible. Well, I reckon Fang could just about do that. The way he flew, so silent and smooth, he was like a ghost.

He flew up so he was hovering in front of me. I must've had a very un-max-like expression on my face because a smile lifted onto his lips. A cocky smile. "Speechless?"

Speechless is an understatement.

I opened and closed my mouth. "On-Only about how crocked your wings are when you glide. Gees, Fang, I expected better from you."

Fang snorted. "Says the woman who flies loudly."

Flies loudly? "I do _not!_"

Fang circled me silently, his wings beating effortlessly. "Fan the tips of your feathers out, like a hawk. That's how the raptors do it. They aren't called silent fliers for nothing."

I frowned, angling my wings so I was flying horizontally. I played with the tips of my feathers watching them expand and close. "Silent fliers?"

He settled into a rhythmical glide beside me as we soared above LA. "Well, you know pigeons, sparrows, seagulls and such? Well, their wings are clumped together. It makes their flying loud, but raptors, you know eagles, hawks, falcons? Their wings fan out at the tips. It makes their flying silent, so prey don't hear them when they are hunting."

I smiled as he talked. He was passionate about his flying that was for sure and it was rare to see Fang talk this much. I guess when I thought about it, Fang had been keeping this a secret as well. Sure Jeb knew, but he didn't _understand_. He didn't know what it was like to fly, so really, Fang was like me.

Now we had someone to talk to about it.

"What?" Fang asked.

I just shock my head. "Nothing. I'm just… Glad."

"Why?"

I tapped my wing on his. "I have someone who knows the real me. Someone who I don't need to hide secrets from."

A smile lifted onto Fang's face. A brilliant smile. It almost seemed (dare I say) magical with the way the full moon reflected off his hair.

"You're it!" I cried darting forward, towards the city.

I briefly heard Fang's 'Not fair!' cry, but I was diving so fast the wind whipped any sound away from my ears. I zoomed between two buildings, the darkness of the sky hiding me from people below. I could almost sense Fang behind me as I flew.

I darted around buildings in an uncharted pattern. Occasionally, I couldn't help but run sideways along the walls.

It's fun, seriously.

I felt a hand on my foot, pulling me back. Fang flew over top of me. "YOU'RE IT!"

Wow, he was actually pretty good.

FOR A LOSER!

I zoomed forward, my eyes narrowing on the dark figure with the jet black wings. He was flying towards the ocean. As he approached the empty shore, he flew low across the sand.

I dived on him, tackling him into the sand. We rolled several times, our wings wrapping around each other, before I flopped down onto Fang.

Fang groaned underneath me, unfolding his wings from around me. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

I rested on his chest, lifting my wings and shaking the sand off from between my feathers. "Touché."

He chuckled under me. We were both breathing hard. You have to remember that a chasing someone through the air is just as hard as chasing someone on the ground. Flying super-fast through the sky is just like sprinting.

In fact I even think it's harder in the air. With the wind playing against you especially.

I rolled off Fang's stomach to lay on the sand beside him. We both stared at the sky. Of course, you couldn't see many stars in the sky since we were close to the city. But both Fang and I were super human. Despite the lights of the city, we could see every single star in the sky.

"You know," Fang whispered, turning his head to look at me. "Even before I knew you were like me… I really did wish."

I smiled, closing my eyes. "Same. I dreamed that I could tell you everything, but I was afraid of what you would think."

There was silence between us. The sound of waves crashing filled my ears, easing any tension that ever existed in my shoulders. The world around me… us right now was so simple. Just the stars, the sand, the ocean… but it just made me feel like I could withstand anything the world threw at me.

Fang rolled onto his side, facing me. "Why did you lie?"

I frowned slightly. "About what?"

He sighed, looking down at the small patch of sand that separated us. "About that kiss."

I held my breath, biting my lip before I said something I would regret.

Fang opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke. "I need to know."

I sighed. I was putting off the inevitable. It was going to have to come out sooner or later. I turned my head, staring Fang straight in the eye.

"I… I didn't want to pull you into my world," I whispered. "I thought that I'd scare you away. That you would think that I was a freak. The closer you were to me, the greater the chance that you would discover the real me. I would've rather… have been a friend to you than a monster."

Fang looked at the stars again, thinking through what I had just said. At each passing second, I found myself getting more and more nervous about his reaction.

"Fang," I breathed hesitantly. "Say something."

Fang sighed sadly, closing his eyes. "What should I say?"

I felt a sort of pang in my heart. Guilt. I looked up at the stars. "I… I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well… it did alright?" Fang said slight harshness slipping into his voice. "It hurt from the moment you pulled away."

"It hurt me too," I declared frowning slightly as I roll over to face him. We were merely inches apart. "And I wasn't about to give up my pain if it meant that you would never have a normal life again."

Fang groaned loudly, sitting up completely and throwing his head in his hands. "You can't keep doing that."

That sent my confusion levels spiking.

"Doing what?" I retorted, sitting up also.

Fang snapped his hands down, staring me straight in the eye. His dark orbs were ablaze, burning red with emotion. "Being selfless."

I tried to say something, but I was honestly speechless. I expected him to say just about anything, but selfless?

Fang shuffled around on the sand to face me. "Look, Max. One day you are going to face something where someone's life is at stake. You will sacrifice yourself when they don't want you to…"

His voice faded out. Fang's jaw tightened and he stared harshly at the ground. When I didn't say anything, he took in a deep breath and continued. "Promise me something."

I sat up so we our faces were inches apart. I felt his breath tickle my nose. "Anything."

Fang leant forward ever so slightly, brushing his nose on mine. "Promise me…" He paused, licking his lips nervously. His voice dropped to the point where it was barely audible even to my ears. "Promise me that I won't lose you."

The tension that was between dropped tenfold.

"I…" He whispered. He stopped for a second, looking me straight in the eye. "Max, I… I _can't_ lose you."

I pressed my forehead against his, lifting my hand to cup his face. I knew what he was saying. His eyes held truth. They echoed his words. My heart swelled and I couldn't help but close the gap between us.

It wasn't like other kisses. This wasn't the passionate, desperate kiss that we had shared before, this was a promise. A simple seal of promise.

I suspended my lips on his, only breaking off to give him a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Fang laid his back onto the sand, pulling me in to his chest with relief. I curled up against him happily, feeling his heart beat with wild joy and his chest rise and fall beneath my head.

We could've stayed like that forever. The world could've exploded and I wouldn't have cared less.

Hell, Lisa could've taken a picture of herself with no make-up and I still wouldn't have cared!

Ok… that was pushing it…

"What did I do to deserve you?" Fang asked me quietly.

I chuckled lightly.

"I was thinking the same thing."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**This is the last Fax fluff chapter :( But, the plot starts up again in the next chapter. Exciting? REVIEW!**


End file.
